Cinderella A Tale of Lust
by TrueBlood Twilight
Summary: This is a retelling of the classic, Cinderella by Brothers Grimm. It is an erotic fairy tale of lust, greed and desire. Edward, a lustful Prince, meets Bella, a beautiful servant. Can he control his desires to fall in love with the young girl?
1. Chapter 1

A/N These are my short stories of erotic fairy tales. A retelling of the classics.

This story is the retelling of Cinderella, by the Brothers Grimm. This is an erotic tale of lust, greed, and desire.

In this Kingdom, Prince Edward and his court, use their servants as sex slaves. The dominant/submissive role play comes into use and Edward does not know any other. The beatings are meant to keep their servants humble, and even though they experience pain, it is also meant to bring them to a hungry level of sexual climax.

*hugs and kisses to my Beta* Evenflo78

* * *

Chapter 1

As Prince Edward lay back in his bed, his servant maid began to take his sex, full into her mouth. She eased her lips gently, around his very swollen member. Her tongue sliding, licking every inch of his length. She began moving up and down, scraping her teeth along the skin of his cock. She began to quicken her pace, to match the rhythm of his breath. He groaned, as she playfully bit, taking him deep into her throat. She began to taste the salty liquids, dripping from the tip of his penis. She slipped her hand gradually down, cupping his scrotum, and began to place a light squeeze on it. While coming up in her stroke, she thrust her tongue deep into the opening of his penis. It was this gesture that caused Prince Edward to shake, and release his desires, ejaculating across her mouth. She gradually stood up, tasting his discharge on her lips. Taking as much as she could with one finger, she raised an eyebrow to him, while placing the semen into her mouth. She gently pulled her finger out, moaning, as if the taste was sweeter than the finest sugar. Prince Edward, eyeing her, gestured for her to grab the paddle. It was laying, as it always did, properly against the bedroom wall. Doing as she was commanded, she brought Prince Edward the paddle.

The maid, knowing what was to come, prepared herself for the pain. She lifted her dress and bent before the Prince, exposing her own, very swollen sex. Her face tightened, and before he even struck, she softly began to weep. _Crack_, the first swing of the paddle. The maiden, saying nothing, simply winced from the pain. _Crack_, the second swing, this time harder than the first. The tears flowed freely, as her own desire begged to be released. The Prince continued on with the spankings, till the maiden's thighs were a bright shade of crimson. Then, satisfied with his doings, he reached between her legs, pinching the hard nodule between the inner folds of her vagina. Moisture began to seep out, as the maiden moaned from his touch.

"You may go and relieve yourself," Prince Edward whispered and thus the maiden stood up, and began to lower her skirt. She thanked him for his mercy, and retreated from his bedroom.

*****

"Bella my love, please don't be sad. I want to talk you, before my voice leaves me," Lady Renee whispered, for breath was difficult to come by. "My beautiful daughter, Bella. Please... No matter what comes of thee, never forget that I love you, and that I will always be with you. Be good my daughter, and your heart will lead the way. For your heart is pure, and surely your heart will never deceive you."

Bella cried, as she laid with her very ill mother. By night's end, her mother had left, and closed her eyes forever. Unwilling to let her go, she held tight to the now limp body, drained of all life, drained of her mother. "Oh mother, why did you leave me? I have no one without you." The tears came heavy and clouded her mind. In her desperate depression, she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke, her mother's body was gone, having just been buried properly.

Bella, still in her soiled nightgown, ran out to the fresh grave. For this is where she sat, deep into prayer. _Dear heavenly father, I know not of the future. Please guide me, as my mother was my only guardian angel. _Bella remained, till daylight bid it's adieus. It was in the dark of the night, that her father had come to retrieve her.

By the year's end, Lord Charlie Swan had found his new love. Desperately wanting to find someone to care for his home and daughter, he wed Lady Lilith, recently widowed herself. Lady Lilith had two very beautiful daughters of her own, one with hair as golden as the sun, Rosalie, the other with locks black as raven's feathers, Alice.

Within days of Lady Lilith moving in, Bella had noticed a change. Lady Lilith had become strict with anger, and began whipping all the servants, whom Bella had come to love. Lady Lilith would say, that this was necessary, as they did not respect her.

"My Lady, you need not hit the servants. They respect you, as you are now in charge. Please, I implore. Let them do their jobs in peace. I will assure this."

The Lady, astonished at Bella's impertinence, thought deeply at Bella's words. "You will take their place if they do not perform?"

Bella, fumbling with her fingers, bit down on her lower lip. Knowing what she must do, her eyes looking down, she nodded in agreement. The Lady, pleased by this arrangement, walked slowly towards her bedroom.

Early in the morning, before the servants had risen, the Lady had slipped out and spilt lentil across the fireplace. Then as quietly as she slipped in, she slipped back out and return to her bed, where the Lord knew nothing of her venture. Soon enough, Bella had been awoken. There hovering over her face, was the Lady, angry with venom in her mouth. "Downstairs at once. Do not change, I will punish you as you are." Bella, terrified of what was happening, hesitantly headed towards the living room on the first floor.

"My Lady," Bella whispered but gasped as she saw the mess before her. "I.. I, don't know what's happened. I.. ," shaking her head and looking timidly at the hearth. She then, shyly looked towards the direction of the kitchen, where two very scared young servants, trembling, shook their heads. One whispered _Not us Bella. _

Biting her lip, nearly drawing blood, approached theLady before her, "I am sorry my Lady. I do not understand what has happened. Forgive me, I will pick up each spilled lentil."

"Yes, you will, but after your punishment. Go out in the backyard and break me a switch." Bella, quivering from fear, retreated to the rear of the manor. When she returned, the Lady looked the branch she had brought her.

"This branch! Never! Bring me another! If I must pick my own, then I will surely not chose wood. Iron, would be my choice!" Hearing those words, Bella ran. This time, she returned with a much thicker branch and while bowing her head, handed the branch over to the Lady for approval.

"Lift your skirt, remove your undergarments, and bend over holding this chair." The Lady commanded, pulling the nearest chair towards Bella.

"My Lady, here? Everyone will see?"

"Humiliation will make you obedient. You are a disrespectful brat, and I will teach you not to speak back to me. Now do as I say!" The Lady barked, yelling so the entire household could hear her voice. By now, the sisters had come to witness the beating, Rosalie, attentive to the situation and Alice, remorse hidden in her large dark eyes. Within moments Bella had removed her undergarment, and began to lift up her skirt. She slowly bent over, exposing her supple buttocks.

Then, the beating began. The Lady, choosing her positions wisely, swatted at different spots along the back of her thighs and calves. This would cause Bella terrible pain, but not in a manner, as to cripple her.

When the beating was over, the Lady snapped the swatch in two and threw it into the fireplace. "Now pick up every lentil, and do not be slow about it. For this is where you will sleep." Stunned by the Lady's enraged words, she slowly began to walk towards the brick hearth. Bending down to pick up the lentils, she was given a wooden bucket by one of the servants. "Do not help Bella. She can manage on her own. If I catch any of you, servants, assisting Bella in her punishment! You will suffer threefold!" The Lady spat, which caused the servant to stumble back tripping on her own two feet. The two young servants vanished into the kitchen. Bella, holding the bucket, peered down at her lovely dress. Surely this can not be happening. Would her father allow such foolishness?

"My Lady, may I change? This dress was given to me by my mother, and I wish to keep the ash from staining it," whispered Bella, afraid to even set eyes upon her step-mother.

"No, you may not! You stay where you are, until every piece of lentil is picked up. I do not care, if ash gets in your hair. I do not care if ash gets deep into your skin, and I most of all do not care, if ash gets on your lovely little dress!" Then off she turned to retreat to her bedroom. By now the two sisters, still standing in their place, had nothing further to say. Rosalie, still tight lipped, turned to follow her mother. Alice on the other hand, had a look of sorrow across her face, her cheeks red with affliction. She took her right two fingers, and kissed them, then took the two fingers and held them in the direction of Bella. Bella, without saying a word, let a tear release from her eye. She nodded at Alice and reached for the invisible kiss. It was then, that the Lady screamed for her other daughter Alice. Alice, fearing her own mother's anger, retreated to respond to her mother.

Thus there Bella sat, for hours on her aching knees, picking up hundreds of tiny little lentils. Never did her father come to see her, never did the servants check on her. She was alone, and this she understood. She silently began to speak to her mother. _Oh mother, please hear my cries. What has father done? He is blind by this woman's lies. _The more she confided, to her now deceased mother, the better Bella began to feel. Her thighs and calves aching from the whippings, her dress covered in silt, she determined to find her inner strength. Surely as her mother said, her heart knew this to be unfair, and so she held back the tears and continued on with her punishment.

After several hours, Bella was finally done. She took the bucket full of lentils and brought it into the kitchen. The two young servants, afraid to look at Bella, curtsied in respect, and grabbed the bucket from poor Bella's black ashen hands. Bella, now exhausted, headed up towards her bedroom. As she headed up the stairs, she was met by Rosalie. "My mother said, you are not allowed to go upstairs. She is sleeping and does not wish to be bothered by you. Your father, has left on a business trip and will return shortly. When he returns, that is when she wishes to see you."

Astonished at Rosalie's callousness, Bella pushed her aside. "This is ridiculous. I have done nothing. I simply want to retreat to my bedroom," and began running towards her back bedroom. Rosalie, trying desperately to stop her, grabbed at the back of her dress, causing Bella to fall flat onto her face. All of this, causing quite a stir, had awoken Lady Lilith, who was now fuming with chagrin.

"Bella! Bella! Stop at once! How dare you disrespect my daughter. Your father will learn of your impudence, and surely he will not contest my ways with you. I will teach you manners, you filthy mongrel. You turn yourself around, and head back down stairs. Your bedroom is no longer your own. You will now sleep on top of the hearth, which is where you belong."

Defeated, Bella stood there, unable to move, unable to speak. The tears began to flow, leaving streaks, through her very soiled face. "Oh, you're despicable, leave, as I do not want to look at you anymore," Lady Lilith spat.

Slowly, still crying, Bella turned and faced Rosalie, who pushed into Bella as Bella started to walk past her. Alice, now standing outside of her bedroom, dared to speak up, but did not, for fear of her mother's whippings. Alice slowly closed her door, and if you listened carefully, you would have heard the soft whimpers of poor Alice, crying.

By the time Bella made it to the bottom of the stairs, she heard the Lady speak her name. "Bella, go and make yourself useful. Clean out the hearth, and then wash your hands and face outside in the garden. When I think of other chores that need to be done, I will come and inform you."

So the once fair maiden, who used to write poetry and play in the garden, had now been reduced to a domestic servant, a minion, a slave.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Reviews would be nice, and encouraging!**

A/N: Don't worry. Edward has a good heart, he's just very... sexual.

As for Bella's father, very much like in the original tale, he doesn't seem to intercede. I would assume, giving the undertakings of his home and daughter over to his new wife, he must trust her judgment and blindly carries on with his own business dealings.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Are you still with me?? Ok, good. I did warn you that it is erotica, right? Just checking.

My Beta; Thank you! Evenflo78

* * *

Bella headed into the kitchen and timidly walked up to Elizabeth, the elder servant of the manor. "Elizabeth. Lady Lilith wishes me to clean out the hearth. Can you help me retrieve the brush and pan?" Still very sore from her beating, she instinctively reached for the back of her thighs. Elizabeth, having been out in the garden, questioned her requests.

"What is wrong with your legs? Have you been hurt?" Elizabeth asked, but as she spoke those words, the two young kitchen maids turned and began to explain what happened, much to Elizabeth's surprise, in great detail.

"The Lady had found lentils spilled across the hearth floor. It was not I, Elizabeth, nor Mary. We do not understand how the mess came to be, but poor Bella took the beating for it, and that is why she is in pain," replied Julie, the youngest of the two kitchen maids.

Elizabeth, dismayed by all that she had heard, reached for Bella and spun her around. She then lifted the back of her dress, which she noticed was filthy and covered in silt. There across her calves and thighs, were very dark red markings splashed this way and that way, all up and down her back side. The welts, now raised, looked dreadful and painful. Elizabeth could not comprehend, why spilled lentils, could command such a punishment. What ever her thoughts, she kept them inside, but her nostrils began to flair, and her lips pursed in anger.

"My word, Bella. What has she done? Let me tend to your wounds my dear," Elizabeth said, as she lowered the back of Bella's dress. She let out a long sigh and stood still, looking at a spot on the wall. "This is not right, my young girl. None of this. I shall think of this tonight, and see if Lady Lilith will listen to my reason." Both the kitchen maids, and Bella, seemed afraid of what that might do. Would the Lady further inflict punishment on Bella, or perhaps maybe all? Bella did not know, but would allow Elizabeth a chance to speak to the Lady Lilith, in hopes that something good would come out of it. After all, surely her new step-mother could not be so cruel.

Elizabeth retreated to the servants quarters, to return with a jar full of a thick gel that a slight hint of herb to its scent. "Come here my dear, let's do this out of view." She then led Bella, out of the kitchen, and into the hallway that led to the servants bedrooms.

"So the Lady does not see that we are treating your wounds, surely if she wanted you to heal quickly, she would have done so herself." Then Elizabeth began to apply the thick clear gel across the abrasions on Bella's legs. Bella began to twitch and clench her fists, because the slightest touch from Elizabeth's hands, sent stinging pain across her lower half. Bella began to take small breaths, fists still clenched, begging the pain to subside. The more Elizabeth rubbed, the less intense the stings became, and within a few minutes, Bella had unclenched her fists. Her face relaxed, and her breathing became normal. The ointment, now thoroughly rubbed in, began to heal the cuts, while creating a numbing sensation on top of her skin. Bella sighed, and began to smile at Elizabeth, her eyes exhibiting only love and compassion, for the only person in the manor that truly stuck by Bella's side, was clearly her beloved Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you are too good to me, truly you are. I don't know what I would do, if I didn't have you. I don't think... "

"Shh... my child. Speak nothing of the sorts. I loved your mother dearly, as I do you. Though I can not take you as my own, I will be here when you need me. We will get through this Bella, somehow... someway," Elizabeth whispered, as she pulled Bella into her arms. Though, she believed this with every ounce of her being, a part of her relented from showing any emotion, because certainly the future was still very clouded.

Elizabeth, a tall woman by all standards, had a stout figure, but was as gentle as a fawn. She fondly recalled the days, when she would hold onto a very young Renee, wild as a youth, and would bring her deep into her bosom, till Renee, always flustered, would settle all her angst. Still holding onto Bella, Elizabeth kept this tender moment for as long as she could. She withheld the tears that formed in her eyes, and released Bella slowly, leading Bella to the closet, where all the cleaning supplies were kept. She handed Bella all the essentials Bella would need, to properly clean the hearth.

Bella, wanting to do a good job, reminded herself that this was now where she would have to sleep. So Bella retreated, back into the living room, and leaned down in front of the fireplace, taking in the task at hand. As she gazed up the darken silt that covered the bricks, the sound of a cough, startled her causing her to spin upon her knees, scraping them in the process.

"Ouch," Bella yelled, while rolling onto the floor. She thought to herself, what's a few more scrapes, when there are lashes all across her lower back side.

Alice, alarmed, as her intentions were not to scare Bella, quickly stood up and rushed to place herself in front of Bella. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to make a little sound, so that you knew someone else was in the room with you. Please do not mind me, but I find it peaceful down here, out of the way, where I can read and not be bothered. May I keep you company?"

Bella, feeling foolish for being so jumpy, giggled, while wiping at her knee. For some reason, there was something comforting in Alice. Bella did not want to place any hope in her new family, but at the moment, she could not resist Alice's charms. "As you wish Alice. Actually, I would enjoy the company, even if you are not allowed to speak to me. Just you being here, is nicer than being alone." The two girls looked fondly at each other and Alice gave out a long sigh. Alice had always known her mother to be harsh, as she could recall times where her mother had shown favoritism, to her so called favorite daughter Rosalie. For it was Rosalie, that the mother wanted to be married, and Alice at the moment, was simply not Lady's Lilith's concern. Alice then stood up, and plopped right back on to the chaise for which she had just came. She grabbed her book and buried her head, for those feelings that she had hidden, had begun to surface, making their presence known. Alice tightening her jaw, bit at her tongue and closed her eyes.

Bella quietly humming, had begun to clean the hearth, when Rosalie appeared behind her. "Look at all those cinders. How disgusting. Ah! I just thought of something... Oh! I must tell mother! You will have a new name. Since you are so fond of your filth and silt, I shall now call you Cinderella!" Rosalie then broke into laughter, as she held onto her midsection. Bella, hearing Rosalie's words, was not in the mood to confront her. She simply continued on with her humming and tried to her best to ignore the pain. Rosalie, amused at her own cruelness, twirled, and ran up the stairs to tell her mother. Alice, who had lowered her book an inch, peered over the edges. When Rosalie ran up the stairs, Alice mumbled a profanity, but low enough that even Bella could not hear her.

*****

Prince Edward had his sword held to the middle of Prince Jasper's throat. "Say it!" Prince Edward demanded. "Say it now, or I'll pierce your throat, with my very endowed sword." As he spoke those words, Prince Jasper stepped back and laughed incessantly.

"You are so odd, Edward. I marvel at your ability to make everything seem so sexual."

"It's a gift, Jasper. One that you obviously don't possess. I am simply good at what I do, and you should not be jealous," Edward said as he blinked over at a young servant maid walking by.

"Jealous! You are swine, Edward. One that should sleep with his own kind, out in the barn where you belong," Prince Jasper proclaimed, as he held his index finger high in the air. "You do still want to go into the market place, correct?"

"Yes, I like looking at the fresh meat available," Edward muttered.

Jasper rolled his eyes, and began to walk away.

Edward, still eying this young servant maid, walked over and whispered, "Inside the maze, I wish you to service me." And off the two went, Edward, in front, while the young maid, now licking her lips, followed closely behind him. As they made their way around the meticulously manicured rose garden, they finally came upon the entrance to the maze. Slowly entering it, Edward no more than a few feet within the first row, turned while touching his very aroused bulge.

"Take your dress off completely. I want you naked, and ready in front of me."

The young servant, flushed by the mere sight of the handsome Prince, began unlacing her dress and slipped it up over her head. Edward, watching, began moaning as his cock became thicker with anticipation. Then the servant removed her slip and undergarment, exposing her very delicate figure. Her breast were full and supple, her nipples, erect like hard little kernels. She took one finger and placed into her mouth, then she slipped it out and used it to lubricate the tips of her breasts. She eased her head back, as she parted her legs slightly, still standing awkwardly naked, directly in front of the Prince.

The Prince biting onto his lower lip, whispered _more, _as he pulled down his trousers and began to expose his member. The young servant then placed her garment onto the grass, to which she turned to lay upon it. Easing her body back down slowly, she let her legs fall naturally, exposing her very wet, pink vagina. She gave a slight shudder, as the chill from the air, nipped at her moist flower. Edward then crawled up between her legs, and centered himself above her. While gazing down into her eyes, he held firm to his penis and thrust inside her opening, practically impaling the young servant in his first pass. The servant, with two fists full of grass, arched her back slightly, and with her mouth parted slightly, hissed as the friction set off little fires inside her sex.

Edward, reminding her to remain silent, began pumping his passion harder and deeper, until he became completely immersed within her body. The servant, now fully lubricated, began to ease her grip upon the grass, while falling quickly into his rhythm. Edward, who never kissed the servants, grazed his lips down her neck, mouth slightly parted, upper teeth scraping the skin. This gave the servant chills along her arms and chest, as Edwards lips left faint traces of moisture along its path. He continued downward, licking at her collarbone, until his lips fell upon her plump swollen breasts. He circled around the nipple with the very tip of his tongue, until he came around the second time, to which he drew in and bit at her flesh. The servant began to groan, as Edward worked her bosom.

Releasing her breast with his mouth, his hand instinctively took it's place. He began fondling her nipple, rolling it in between his thumb and index finger. The servant, unable to control her desires any further, clawed at the back of his vest, moaning, as the sensation on her nipple began to border on an uncomfortable ache.

Edward then eased on her, switching to the other breast, massaging it gently, as he kissed the plump tissue of her bosom. He then eased up slightly, spreading the servants legs good and wide, as he continued piercing her forcibly, sending forth a rush of blood through the lower half of his body. His eyes tightened, as his mouth parted, grunting at the pressure that began building inside him. The servant, indulging in her own pleasure, sighed as she too felt her desires drawing near. Their sexes, drenched in wetness... the end drawing near... then. A voice called out. A voice directly behind them.

"My God Edward, your back end is one of the most unsightly objects, I've ever laid eyes on. By the way, mother is waiting at the entrance of the maze and wishes to speak to you. So... did I interrupt something?" Jasper said, clearly amused that Edward had stopped, and yelled profanity while Jasper was talking.

The more Jasper spoke, the quicker Edwards desires began to fade. "Jasper," Edward said calmly, after nearly yelling a good hand full of curse words.

He then began to rise, limp in his appearance, and assisted the servant, who's cheeks were stained from embarrassment. She began to dress herself, and Edward began to pull up his trousers.

Edward, stopping to turn towards Jasper, smiled before he spoke. "I have lost my passion completely, just at the sound of your irritating voice, so in the name of the King, I should make you find it with your mouth, if you would be so kind." Edward then bowed, mocking Jasper.

Jasper amused at Edwards teasing, yet horrified by his actual meaning, shook off his intentions, and retreated towards the exit.

Edward feeling wound up, on edge, but with out steam, looked towards the young servant, who was still in the process of lacing her last tie. Unfortunately for her, Edward, testosterone at the tip of his being, lashed out at her somewhat. "You're nipples are too sensitive. I want you to pinch and pull them, every night, with oil. Get them used to my touch, because next time, I will not be so kind to stop, if you experience pain. At the end of the week, after you have teased them to my liking, I will place clips on each nipple, to which you are to wear under your garment. This will remind you, that your nipples are to remain erect, and able to withstand my doings. Am I understood?"

The young servant, who kept her eyes on the ground, nodding incessantly, for she had noticed that she had winced in pain at the roughness of his bites. "Yes, Prince Edward. I will do as you say."

Prince Edward sighed, while rubbing his temples with both his hands. He escorted the servant out of the maze only to be met by the Queen, herself.

"Oh Edward. Really."

The young servant began to curtsy, "Queen Esme. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No my child, you have done enough," Queen Esme said, raising an eyebrow, while giving a quick wink. For the Queen knew her son well, and having been the one to implement the practice of sex slaves, she understood that surely her sons would have grown to take to such a practice. For in their Kingdom, not only did the servants perform their allotted duties, but they were to answer to the King and Queen themselves, in the confides of their bedroom. This without regard, was applied to all those on court.

The servant, eager to leave, bowed once more in the direction of the Queen, then once towards Prince Edward. She then trotted off, clearly wanting to put distance as quickly as possible, between her and the Queen. The Queen watching the servant leave, soon turned her attention towards her son.

"Edward. Haven't I told you. Not in my gardens. For heaven's sake, is that not what your bedroom is for? Is it not? I would be happy to move you out here near the stables, if this is where you prefer to be?"

"Mother, relax. I was simply reciting poems to the girl, in exchange for her company in private," Edward said, while placing his arm around his mother, easing her to spin in the other direction. "Now, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

The Queen sighed, "Edward. You are lucky that I adore you."

"Mmm.. What?" Edward said, as another beautiful servant, who was tending to the roses, bent over catching his eye.

"The death of you, I say. Enough Edward, I get a wrinkle each time I worry about you and your... vigor," the Queen said as she shot a look of disapproval towards Edward, who still, had eyes on the servant.

"Edward. Are you listening to me? We are going to be hosting a gala, a grand ball. One where many princesses will come to adorn my good looking sons. I expect you to be polite and on your best behavior. These women are not your servants, Edward. Do I need to explain myself?"

Edward now focused on his mother, listened intently. The Queen then began again, "Also, I wish to see you marry soon. Will you please consider this?"

Edward, absorbing his mothers words, knew that his boisterous times handling his servants, were sure to end when he is forced to take a wife. He let out a sigh and then leaned over towards his mother's cheek. There he pressed upon her, a long deep kiss. Edward adored his mother, and understood his practices, were unique to say the least. He understood it was his place to be married, heir to the King, but as any other man would say. He enjoyed his freedoms too much, and he had not met a woman that he could see himself settling with. After lifting from his kiss, he rested his head upon his mothers.

She smiled and turned into his chest. Edward, who was considerably taller than his mother, towered over her head. Still she managed to give a tight hug, and gripped firmly upon her son. "You are my most difficult one, but you know that you have my heart. You always have since you were a child. All I wish, is for you to find true love. One that doesn't require you to look upon our servants for satisfaction."

Edward, taken back by her words, replied, "But mother, you, yourself implemented those practices. Why do you look down on me?"

"Because you have a choice Edward, I did not. I was married off to your father, Carlisle, at the age of 16. Yes, I love him, but attraction is something different. It can not be forced." Then, as if she had revealed to much, she pulled away and left.

Edward watched his mother walk away, as he thought about what she had just said, but as he was deep in his thoughts, Jasper appeared before him. Grinning, Jasper said, "The marketplace?"

********

Finally came the time, when Bella was just about finished, when she heard the sounds of someone coming from the kitchen towards the staircase. Elizabeth, all smiles, happily carried a tray full of tea.

"This is for the Lady, her favorite, I might add. I thought it would be nice for her to drink her tea in her bedroom, while I ask about you doing our errands in the market place," Elizabeth said, as she winked her right eye at Bella. Bella using the back of her hand to wipe the dirt off her forehead, let a half smile slip, as she understood what Elizabeth was up to.

"Oh, that is a fine idea Elizabeth. The Lady will so pleased and in a good mood," Bella added. Alice slightly lowering her book, watched as Elizabeth and Bella exchanged their hidden innuendos. Bella, catching Alice's glare, simply gave a sweet smile, while Alice smirked back, tickled by the exchange that was taking place.

Elizabeth continued on, tray full of tea, and ascended up the stairs, towards the Lady's bedroom. Elizabeth gave a knock, before entering the quarters, and placed the tray neatly upon the a small desk, nearest the door to the closet. "My Lady, your tea. It is such a beautiful afternoon and the breeze, delectable in your room. I thought it be nice for you to indulge, while lounging in your quarters."

The Lady, suspiciously eying the elder servant, simply nodded and gestured her fingers for Elizabeth to bring her, her tea. "Am I to understand, that you have nothing further to say?"

Elizabeth bringing her tea, simply smiled wholeheartedly. "Not a word, my Lady," and there she left her, to revel in the servant's kindness, for it would be the next day that the elder, would present the Lady her demands.

Early in the morning, while preparing the breakfast, the Lady had come around, and gave a swift kick to Bella, who was stilling lying on the hearth. "Would you prefer to sleep out in the stables, where you may leisurely lay around, like some animal all day long?"

Bella, still tired, having issues while sleeping on bricks, sat up slightly while rubbing her eyes. "No my Lady, I am sorry. I just had trouble sleeping. It will not happen again."

The Lady, not caring of Bella's complaints, angrily stomped towards the kitchen. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Elizabeth, hearing her name, came out from the hallway in a flurry.

"Yes, My Lady," Elizabeth yelled, startled by the Lady's pleas.

"Do not let Bella sleep in! I want her up, at the crack of dawn, as surely there are plenty of chores to be done. In fact, what do you have planned for her today?"

"Well, there are several items that we need. I wish to send her into the marketplace, so that I may properly run the manor. If that is alright with you?" Elizabeth said, hoping that her true intention would not reveal itself.

For Elizabeth, Bella should be kept out of the house, away from the step-mother's clutches. By sending her on errands, it was one true way, of keeping the poor girl clean. For she was not born a servant, and Elizabeth did not want Bella's hands to suffer.

"Fine, but have Bella take Alice. I would not want that silly girl spreading lies through out the Kingdom of our cruelty. After all, she has brought it upon her self." The Lady added, trying to convince her own mind, of her lies and deceit. For the truth be told, the step-mother was jealous of Bella, for Bella was beautiful, having the same features as her mother. In Lady Lilith's eyes, Bella would always remind her father of the love he shared with Lady Renee, and in her greed and maliciousness, she did not want Lord Charles to spoil Bella, for surely Lady Lilith would suffer for her spoils.

After Elizabeth had thoroughly cleaned Bella, she put her in a new garment, unfortunately still a servant's dress, and sent the two girls on their way. Handing them a list, she cautiously told the two, to take their time and get the exact items on the list. For doing so, might mean that the two surely would be gone for hours, possibly all day. Alice and Bella, smiling at the thought, left to head for the marketplace, and deciding that the carriage was not available, decided to walk on foot. Alice and Bella talked the entire way, enjoying the fresh air, while carefully observing the country side, taking in every tree that they passed, every duck that flew by, every stone that lay exposed. These were effortless times, and the two reveled in it.

* * *

Well?? Thoughts? I hope you like it, I do and Prince Edward is so fun to write about.

A/N: Don't hate on Edward. He needs some training himself, but as you can understand. He's not in love, and has been raised to understand, that his servants are his to use as he pleases. So hang in there, because next chapter... Bella meets Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for ****the ****reviews and feedback. Definitely helps me understand if I'm missing anything, so ****feel free to comment.**

**Always, thank you to my Beta Evenflo78**

**A/N: This chapter is from Bella's POV. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

As we drew closer towards the marketplace, I glanced over at Alice, sensing tension coming from her rigid face. She seemed perplexed for some reason. Troubled. Maybe she wished to say something, but did not know how to say it. So I offered to speak first, hoping Alice would open up, "Is something troubling you Alice, you look lost in your thoughts?"

Alice continued looking down, as she kicked a stone that lay in her path. Finally, as if she was ready, she eased her head towards me, eyebrows cocked and softly spoke, "What was your mother like, Bella? Was she anything like you?"

I felt shock, as nobody in her family had even asked about my mother. A part of me, wanted to keep that private, my own thoughts, my own feelings, but a part of me, wanted her memory to live on, and at every chance I should get, I should tell all, how wonderful my mother truly was. Alice, who seemed determined to void any emotional distance that may lay between us, offered up a smile, hoping to earn my trust with her kindness. I sighed as I relented, and allowed the joy to overtake me as I opened up about my mother. "Oh Alice, you would have loved her. She was beautiful but kind, smart but sassy, a lady but a tomboy. All those things wrapped up in one person, I adored her like no other." In my words, I felt my energy rise and my hands became animated, as I talked about the lake that she would take me to, plunging head first into frigid waters, only to bask in the warming sun, like some desert lizard, as we laid upon the hot rocks that protruded out. Alice giggled at my stories, and had professed that she would have loved to have known my mother, and that had we known each other as children, surely we would have been the best of friends.

I felt my steps quicken, as the thoughts of my mother, and her silly ways, swirled through my head, like the lightest of clouds, breezing through a mid summer day sky.

Alice's smile quickly faded though and I knew that she still had things on her mind. She offered me the sweetest of gazes as she spoke her next words, "I know that you do not feel lucky with what has been handed to you, but to me, you are one of the richest in all the land. You had a mother that loved you, adored you, wanted you. I do not. Sometimes, I feel as if I am the burden that she wishes would just disappear into the oblivion. Everything has always revolved around Rosalie and her interests. There's no balance. She doesn't even know what my passions are, what I do with my spare time. She just focuses on her older daughter. I am just a being, that she has had to feed and clothe. Sometimes... I dare not say this to anyone, but I despise her." I listened intently as I thought about Alice's words. It is true, that I bear physical pain, but would gladly spend eternity enduring such pain, for the wonderful years that I had with my mother, short as they may be, they are mine, and mine alone. I felt pity for Alice, for the emotional scars she harbored, unfortunately were at the hands of her own mother.

Alice reached for my hand, gripping it lightly, yet swinging it playfully, as if we were two little girls skipping off to school. We held each other like this, for a brief moment, before I gave her a tight squeeze and released it.

At the entrance of the blacksmith, who lay on the outer edge of the marketplace, I realized that we would be seeing Jacob Black, my former love, my best friend. "Alice, there is someone I do want you to meet. Jacob Black, son of William Black, the iron worker that we most often use. He is a childhood friend that I had always been very close with. Someone that I fell deeply in love with." I saw Alice's eyes widened, and her expression became one of interest. "I... lost my innocence with Jacob, and he with me. We were very young at the time but very much in love. Or so I thought."

"Well... go on, what happened?" Alice sputtered.

"Mrs. Clearwater's husband had passed, I believe a heart attack, but I can't be exact, nonetheless, she was forced to sell off her property because of the overwhelming debt she was left and moved in with Mrs. Black, whom she is very close with. There, her daughter met Jacob, and as Jacob tried to explain to me, something just existed between the two. Something beyond love."

"So then what happened? He left you... after taking your innocence?" Alice continued to bark.

"Oh no Alice, it was not like that. It was over some time, not that long ago, about a year ago, but seeing him, sometimes poses it's difficulty. I just love Jacob dearly and want what is best for him. If that be Leah, then that is what I want for him."

Alice, who looked confused, simply noted that I was kinder than she would have been, and that Jacob would have had to marry her, after taking her innocence. I laughed at her comments, and told her that I promised to force the next hand that lay upon me into a binding marriage agreement, whether he loved me or not. Alice, listening to my reply, simply muttered _touche_. My point made.

By this time, we had walked directly up to the open gates that flooded the large room with chilled air, easing the men of the heated temperatures, as they fashioned the iron to their customers needs. Leah, who was near the entrance, flashed a brilliant smile, and ran back into the room to get Jacob's attention. Out came Jacob, who lifted me high into the air, twirling me around as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Jacob, put me down! I'll become nauseated," I yelled, as Jacob slowly stopped spinning and settled me down. He held my head, two hands firmly on both sides, and eased a kissed upon the top of my forehead.

"Bella, you look... tired. Are you feeling well? Oh... as you will, I'm happy to see you. I am so sorry that I was not there when your mother passed, but Leah was ill as well, and... "

"Jacob, don't speak anymore of it. You needed to be here, and I was where I needed to be. Alone, with my ill mother. It is done, my dear. I am not angry with you." I inhaled deeply as I took Jacob in.

"Bella, why are you wearing a servant's dress, and I am so sorry, forgive me, where are my manners. I am Jacob Black, and this is Leah, my fiance," Jacob said, as he extended his hand towards Alice. Alice, reciprocating, gave a smile towards Leah, and placed her hand in Jacob's, where he gently leaned over.

Trying not to show any emotions, I gasp inwardly at Jacob's last words. "Fiance? You are to marry Jacob?" I asked, as my eyes became saddened. He met my gaze with a brief look of anguish, but I knew it was not my place to feel jealousy and so I brushed it off immediately, while realizing Jacob had noticed the servants dress. I felt the need to explain.

"Jacob... You remember I explained that my father had remarried? Well... " I looked at Alice, who looked down with a face full of shame. "My new step-mother is not pleased with me, and I have been stripped of any title, reduced to a servant."

Jacob, who's mouth was open, allowed Leah to settle within his arms, finally swallowed, unable to speak. The two looked at me, eyes full of bleakness. It was one thing to tell Jacob my story, but another to see the sorrow in his eyes. My emotions were mixed at this point, feeling embarrassed, anger, and a sense of surrender, for I did not lie, I spoke the truth and Jacob new this.

"It is what is expected of me Jacob, there is nothing that will change."

Jacob, who held closely to Leah, pondered my words, "So this means you are unable to attend the ball?"

Just then, my heart sank a little lower, when I thought it had hit it's bottom. Of course there is a ball, and if my suspicions are correct, I knew that I would not be allowed to attend. "No Jacob, I do not think that my step-mother wishes for me to go, but we shall see. I will still ask, and of course, Alice will be attending." Alice, who looked guilty for some reason, nodded, for she too knew that her mother would see to it, that I not attend.

Just then, Jacob released Leah, kissing her quickly as he leaned in my direction. Gripping me lightly on each shoulder, he said, "I will find a way for you to attend Bella. This would be a great opportunity for you to meet a suitor."

Feeling very low at that moment, I agreed with Jacob. Not for the sake of having to be married, but that I wanted desperately for my situation to change, and understanding that submitting to a suitor might be the only chance that I might have, of ridding myself of my wicked step-mother.

Alice and I decided that it was time for us to begin our task, of shopping for the items that Elizabeth had requested, and so we bid our adieus to Jacob and Alice, with Jacob still talking about my appearance at the ball. As I walked away, I could not help but smile at Jacob's parting words. Jacob had always been a determined young man, and surely my step-mother would hear an ear full from him, if I am not to attend this ball. As much as I felt happiness, that Jacob would do his best on my behalf, I knew that I would pay the price at some point from my step-mother, who did not like anyone to test her.

We moseyed along, carrying conversation with several vendors, stopping as many times as we could, to peer in each window, as the day slipped us by. Finally, we headed towards our last destination, the butcher on Goswell Street.

It was then that Alice went in and made arrangements with Mr. Knatchbull for the meats that we would need to purchase. As I stood outside, I carefully observed Alice, who at the moment I noticed talked quite heavily with her hands. It was something that amused me, and I began to snicker at the site of her. Then. I stopped. For something felt amiss. I had the strangest sensation that I was being watched, so I looked slowly to my right, but did not see anyone that had their attention on me. From there, I spun slightly to the back side of me, but alas, still no one. It was not until I made a complete circle and looked over to my left, that I noticed him.

_Oh my. _He was a tall, young looking man, noble by his his attire, but of what position at quick glance, I could not ascertain. Still, I had caught the vision of his wavy brown hair, wide piercing eyes, and lean firm body. Ah.. but those eyes, still gazing up on me. For this, I continued to still, while unknowingly holding my breath. Was he truly looking at me? A mere girl in her servants dress? This I had to know.

I exhaled slowly, releasing my tension, and swallowed, practically gulping the saliva within my mouth. I decided, I must see his face again. I turned slowly, while cocking my head towards my shoulder, my shoulder meeting my chin. There! Still! He had his eyes on me! Unable to turn my gaze away, I kept my eyes transfixed on him, this time, taking him all in.

There I realized, that this young man was not simply looking at me as if he knew of me, but as if he wanted to have me for dinner! It seemed that drool, at any moment, should make it's way out the corners of his mouth. His face seem to reflect his hunger.

I felt irritated and slightly annoyed, then amused as I considered that surely my luck had run out. This man wishes to eat me. That must be it. There must be a new decreed, declaring servants edible, and he wishes to try me out for his evening supper. That's it!

Then I heard someone call out to Prince Edward, and I gasped. No! My eyes quickly diverted down and I hustled to the butcher directly across from the one that we were doing business with. There, I let out tiny breaths, as I gazed deep into the window, looking aimlessly at anything, as to ease my jitters. Then in the reflection of the window, I saw him approach. I nearly fainted from the vision of his reflection, drawing nearer, closer. I swear, this man wishes to have me stuffed and served at his ball. Surely he must be familiar with Indian spices, and there he will season me... and I will taste... "Good day fair mistress. I am Prince Edward."

I screamed, for deep in my silly thoughts, he had now stepped directly to the right of me with his head pulled forward, trying to get a better glance at my face.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I simply wish to know your name," Prince Edward said. I was still shaking as he apologized, but desperately tried to gather my thoughts. Still, I could not believe that the man with the hungry eyes, was now before me, and a Prince at that! I stuttered out the silliest name, for I was too ashamed to give my real name.

"I... am Cinderella," I whispered, as I prayed that he would leave.

He extended his hand, and only to take mine and delivered me a kiss. As I looked down at his lips, which lay upon my hand, another site caught my eyes, and I felt my face explode with emotion, for there as he lift his head, exposed his most swollen sex. My mouth gaped slightly, as my eyes ogled his quite endowed, bulge.

The Prince followed my gaze, as he realized what I had my eyes on, and coughed lightly, as he introduced himself to me as Prince Edward. I, too embarrassed by the sight of this handsome vision, felt my body begin to heat, with a rush of blood that overtook my cheeks. Oh, if I could have fainted, this would have been the moment.

Alice, carrying large bags, had walked upon our introductions. There she smiled at Prince Edward, and then turned her attention towards me. I, now having both my hands gripping at my apron, returned her gaze, pleading with her to excuse us.

At this moment, another young man approached us. He too was dressed appropriately and I could only presume he was either Prince Emmett or Prince Jasper. The young man had gentle eyes, soft wavy blond hair, and a certain demeanor about him, that just seemed kinder and friendlier. The opposite of Prince Edward, who clearly had intentions of eating me, or something to that nature, as his eyes were kept low, mouth parted while licking lips frequently, and a gaze that would follow my entire length, only to repeat as he would reach one end of my body. It was starting to unravel me.

"My ladies. I am Prince Jasper. You are?" Prince Jasper said, looking directly at Alice first. Alice, who's cheeks became red as flames, introduced herself, while Prince Edward spoke out my name directly to Jasper.

"This is Cinderella," Prince Edward said, almost as if he were proud of me. I do not why I gave that name, but something inside me, did not want people to know me as Bella, for Bella was the old me, the one that had a beautiful mother , the one that had a beautiful life, the one that was the daughter to a Lady.

Ah... but now Cinderella was the servant, the one forced to be on her hands and knees, the one that is punished by lashings. She is I, and that is who I am. Fate can not change that, and Bella will remain hidden, safe within my heart.

After a round of introductions, Prince Jasper looked at our belongings and noted that he wished to assist us home. Having walked, we had not even considered carrying such heavy items on our long journey home. After some thought, I did not want to hurt my back, for surely Lady Lilith would punish me if I could not do my chores properly. We agreed, and were led back to where their horses were tied up. _Oh dear. No Carriage. _

I don't really recall being very good on horseback, let alone side saddled, and here I was, at the mercy of Prince Edward, who happily lifted me onto his horse. There, I held onto my belongings, and watched as Prince Edward walked ahead, while pulling his horse forward.

Alice and I rode quietly, only exchanging silly glances, as we were led through the marketplace, then out into the countryside.

It was then that I took liberty, of looking upon Prince Edward walking out front. Ah... lovely he was, in his tights. His thighs, shapely and muscular, and his calves were good size, and clearly defined. I tried not to be over deviant, but this man with the hungry eyes... was absolutely handsome by all measures.

Sitting on this majestic creature, I couldn't help but feel fear, yet, there was also a part of me that felt arousal, for the longer I gazed at the backside of the Prince, the stronger my desire with in my belly seamed to heat from the strains of his muscles.

When we finally were brought to the edge of our property, Prince Edward grabbed my belongings, placing them softly upon the ground. Then with his two hands firmly around my waist, lifted me off the horse, allowing me to slide down his front side, causing an instant friction between the two of us. When I touched the ground, his hands still upon my waist, I looked up to see the color of his eyes. There, instead of his wicked grin, was a soft face, one that almost appeared... sweet.

Green. Deep green. I nearly swooned at that moment, as I caught a full glimpse of his deep green eyes.

"I should wish to see you again Cinderella. May I ask that you visit me next week? I will send a carriage for you, and inform the owner of this manor. There is something that I would like to propose to you." Oh, no. He wishes to speak to my father? He will know my real name and what has happened to me. Or. Or will my father even be concerned, that the Prince has ordered me to see him next week?

My stomach began to ache, and I felt myself become weak. I gave a quick curtsy and responded, "Your highness, as you wish."

Then my Prince with the sweet look, turned back to those hungry eyes, and Prince Edward retreated. As I exhaled, and looked for Alice, there she was, giving her hand over to Prince Jasper. For one moment, I felt green with envy, as the two looked as if they too were meant for each other. _Sigh. _First Jacob, now Alice. When will it be my turn and when did that suddenly matter to me?

Just then Alice looked at me, and the biggest smile engulfed her face. "I'm in love. Love. Love. Prince Jasper is so divine," Alice said as she twirled around, nearly falling from tripping over the meat. "Oh Bella, he's wonderful. He invited me to tea, when you go and meet with Prince Edward."

I do believe at that moment, my heart skipped a beat. Literally, a heart palpitation, but I slowed my breathing down and tried to calm my nerves. What did Prince Edward want of me? That was still something that I would have to look into. Yet, a part of me did not care, because as much as I would not admit it to Alice, I was quite taken by the Prince and his hungry eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Next up will be from EPOV. We need to hear his thoughts, because I'm positive he's not just a big horn dog that drools. Yes, also Bella can be funny and did not really think Edward wanted to eat her, or did he? **

**Also wanted to thank Mrs. Vanquish for making my beautiful banner! I adore it! **

**To check it out, the link is here: **

**.com/xxyf6**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, thank you Princess07890 for explaining! Um, duh on my part. **

**Here's the link again for the banner. http://www(dot)twitpic(dot)com/xxyf6 **

**Thanks Beta, Evenflo78**

**A/N: **Edward's POV

* * *

I've never considered myself cruel, unkind, or even ill-tempered, nor do my servants for the punishments I exact upon them. I'd like to think that I heighten their awareness, excite them to extremes, enlighten them if you will, but regardless of what they may feel inside, it is all done for my own entertainment, my own pleasure, my own vices.

If I were to describe myself, bored would be more accurate, as I have no particular passions, nor interests. I simply do what pleases me, and then when I tire, I move on. Being the youngest of three brothers, I have always learned to observe, watch, listen... learn.

My oldest brother Emmett, a romantic at heart, wed young to Princess Adelaida, daughter to Spaniard King Felipe and Queen Catherina. He had known Adelaida most of his young life, due to our family having direct ties with their Kingdom. Emmett always felt a sense of commitment to bind the two powers, being that he was next in line to the throne, and wanted to assure our Kingdoms future. Never did it occur to him, nor Jasper or I, that he would actually fall deep in love with the young Spaniard, for Adelaida was stunningly elegant. Slender in figure, the ravishing brunette, was a perfect match to my brother Emmett, who had the body of an Olympian, though to no doing of his own. Emmett had always been genetically blessed, and surely if he were not born of royalty, the battlefield would have been his home.

Adelaida's family had always maintained close relations with our family, from early on, when I was just a mere boy. Having been introduced of their Kingdom's practices, my mother adopted them into our own law, reciting that all servants who worked for our court, would now be at our disposal for other services, should we require them. King Felipe sent many of his loyal servants on loan, to train and discipline our servants, matriculating them in the practice of submission.

For the record, not all servants are asked to perform, as age releases you from such services if one becomes to elder. Still, all understand what is asked of them, and should any nobleman within our court take interest in one, than that servant is required to oblige.

Now Maria, the older servant with the accent, had been the direct servant to King Felipe himself, and she was well trained in all things of this matter. Being King Felipe's most favored, Maria felt a certain obligation to appease him, so she left her homeland to live with us and train us, for what she felt was, in the name of King Felipe.

Physically, Maria was stunning. Servant, or not, she possessed a certain beauty and knew well how to use it to her advantage. Maria had a slim waist, but full bosom and back end, a rare trait in women, as I quickly learned as a young man and her hands, dainty, but sinfully strong. Her eyes, a lighter shade of brown, almost hazel in appearance and her hair was as dark as charcoal, always neatly pulled back, exposing her spectacular neck line. It was clear why King Felipe was so taken by her, and as I grew older, I too had come to admire the sultry Latina, to which such admiration would reach new levels as my 16th year of birth came upon me.

It was late afternoon, that she had entered into my bedroom. I had just bathed, after riding most of the day. Not having clothed myself, I was startled to see Maria a few feet from me. Suddenly a blistering hot sensation swept across my chest and cheeks, as I questioned her intentions. She explained that she was there to begin my training. As she continued to speak, that blistering sensation that heated my chest and cheeks, licked flames down through my stomach, and into my nether region. I began to tremble from the combination of fear that my mind was feeling, and pure excitement that my body had succumbed to.

Maria asked me to crawl upon the bed and lay flat, as if I were sleeping. I did as she commanded, not questioning her any further. At that moment, I did not care, and surely had she been a traitor to our Kingdom, then my loins would have been my cause of death.

There she explained in great detail, the practices of King Felipe and Queen Catherina. She then further spoke, of how our Kingdom had adopted such practices, and how she had been here on loan, assisting with the training.

I laid there listening to her, with my hands behind my head, gazing at the ceiling, trying to absorb all that Maria was disclosing. Maria, who sat upon my bed, stroked at my ankles lovingly. My body, having long been aroused from the moment Maria was in my room, had now stiffened with anticipation.

Maria, seeing my body react, softened her tone, as she explained what would happen next. There, she said that she would serve me, take care of me, deliver me to manhood. Again, my body quivered as Maria placed her lips upon my swollen sword, letting it pierce deep into her mouth, accepting me fully. My sex had experienced my own hands, but the warm flesh that surrounded it, was something I had never felt. To lose myself in this manner... for a man... words can not describe.

My brain took in each moment, as if it burned it's impression, forever within my mind.

Her full lips... pressed heavy upon my skin. Her gentle cold hands, one at the base of my cock, the other at my scrotum, moved in different directions, each hand with it's own purpose. Her head, which bobbed up and down, quickened to the rhythm of my hips, that involuntarily moved on their own, to meet with her mouth. Her tongue, dipping into the opening of my penis, teased my desire out, beckoning for it to come forth. Then as my breathing became heavy and I began to moan, she began sucking... hard... at the tip, which within seconds... silenced me.

Now this, she continued to do, quite frequently, and quite proficiently, until the 17th year of my birth, for this was when my training increased.

As Maria always did, she came in quietly but this time awoke me with hard pinches along my thighs. Immediately my eyes opened. Maria, who was leaning over me, demanded that I strip my clothing off. This she said, in a manner unlike I had ever known, harsher, stricter, one with purpose.

I slowly got up, and began undressing. When I was fully nude, I then turned my attention to her, to which she motioned for me to follow. She directed me to the new rings that had been bolted, without my knowledge, on the far wall near a small window, in the far corner of my bedroom. Two rings at the base of the wall, substantially far apart from each other, and one larger ring up above, an arms length above my head. Hidden in my trunk, were iron cuffs and chains, which clanked noisily as she removed them from the chest.

She then asked me to step forward as she placed the cuffs upon my wrists and then upon my ankles. There, she assisted me over to the rings, asking me to face the wall as she started with my legs first. Each ankle, was bound to the appropriate ring, causing my legs to separate considerably. Next, my arms were bound in the same fashion, to the larger ring above my head. This put me in quite the stretch, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more...

Maria whispered if I trusted her, and this I did. I had submitted... for the moment.

My cock twitched, as Maria blindfolded me and kissed me on the cheek. She spoke that I would soon learn to desire it... want it.

Then with my eyes bound, I could hear her footsteps as she walked across the room, opened the trunk, and then returned. A few moments went by and then an object was eased upon my sex, pushed to the base by her hands. It was on firm, and Maria explained, that it would not be removed until she wished it so, for it kept me from releasing my desires... prematurely. Again moments of silence, and then it came with out warning.

The intense licks of a whip being laid upon my upper thighs and bottom. Each stroke, numbing, and painful, yet igniting a deep hunger within my soul. _Again _I pleaded, but she shushed me and forbid me to speak. It was then that she taught me, that at that moment, I was to succumb to her. Only to speak, when spoken to. To remain silent. However, she explained, the pain and the tears would naturally come, but the marks were to be her indicator of my threshold, as the lashings were never meant to draw blood, only arouse.

As Maria continued to prep me, I bit at my tongue. My hunger had become so intense, and not one for the lashings, but one to give the lashings. I desperately wanted to break my binds, rip at Maria's dress, and make her submit...

So this I had learned, of my desires, of my pleasures.

Maria stayed for a short while longer, but then returned back to Spain, leaving me, the one to further my own training with my servants.

As I became older, I perfected my ways giving discipline to those that did not perform, and rewarding those that pleased me well. Though Jasper too, had learned by the hands of Maria, he never took to the teachings and simply enjoyed his allowances, without need for paddle, spankings or lashings.

I however, only became hungrier... and then... I saw _her_.

***

As Jasper and I rode into the marketplace, a feeling overtook me. This trip seemed purposeful, different. I nodded, as I was greeted by various town folk and merchants, but an eerie emotion still haunted me. What was I dreading? Was I even dreading? I couldn't put my finger upon it, but something was sure to happen.

I was then stopped near the bakery on Garlick Hill, by Lord Cooper, who clearly never learned his position, and always insisted I speak with him at once. "What is it Lord Cooper," I spoke angrily.

"Your highness, forgive me, but the ball. May I introduce my daughter earlier that day for tea?"

I thought to myself, here is another, forcing his daughter upon me, yet I have already met her, a ghastly young woman at that. She was a mere 4'9" but stout, as a iron worker and always talking with her mouth full. Ah... this was the dread I had envisioned. I looked over at Jasper, my eyes bored without jest, to which Jasper returned my gaze, amused by my irritation.

Finally, that chide stopped speaking, and I decided to bid him away, nearly trampling him as he refused to move. If I am to hear about the ball one more time, I will snap and require each person to omit to my pleasures, as penalty for one year service. This amused me, and I laughed to myself, only to be stopped at the sight of Lord Cooper's daughter who was exiting the bakery. _Again, food in her mouth._

I rid myself of those thoughts, but the visions were burnt within my mind, leaving impressions of a naked iron worker, sprawled out like a animal, alone in my bed. I sighed, heavy and long, while Jasper thought it fit to tell me, that I needed to attend to chapel to ask forgiveness for my unkindness.

Much of our day, consisted of listening to the babbles of one person after another. Though I did my best to engage, I often found myself looking around aimlessly, as if I had lost something... or someone.

Jasper, who's quite sincere, wanted to pay respects to a butcher who had recently lost a child. Jasper always thought it to be wise, to show our concerns for our people, for the more that we made ourselves available, the more loyal our people would be.

I waited out front, as Lord Cooper's daughter had finally caught up with me, and she too, asked to have tea before the ball. When she finished, I had just begun to turn to meet up with Jasper, when I saw her.

Dressed in a servants dress, grey with a white apron, the young girl who wore it, was beautiful. Her face, exquisite, as she laughed while looking into the merchant's window. Her smile was radiant, as the corner of her eye creased upward. Though I was only seeing her from the side, her profile was... overwhelming.

I felt my cock stiffen, and my body become frigid. If I let my desires control me, I would have tackled her right there, taking her like some beast. I had a strong fervor to taste her inner flesh, consume her, eat her.

I watched as she became agitated and spun around, as if she was looking for something. She twirled full circle, until she stopped to gaze upon me, and there my body, taute and tense, eased instantly at those stunning brown eyes. Had I not shut my mouth, a drip of saliva would have dribbled forth.

Then suddenly, she darted towards another merchant, directly across from the one she had been standing in front of. At that point, I decided to approach her.

The beautiful young servant was facing the glass of the storefront. She was looking at my reflection, as I eased to the right side of her, stretching my neck out to make eye contact with the beautiful girl. "Good day fair mistress. I am Prince Edward," I said, but as I spoke those words, the poor girl screamed.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I simply wish to know your name," I said feeling terrible for frightening her. Yet, seeing her up close, only confirmed what I had suspected from afar. Her face was flawless. I couldn't help but stare as she gave me her name. Cinderella. I thought to myself, what an unusual name, but she seemed an unusual girl. I extended my hand out, wondering if she would allow me. She then placed her delicate hand directly into mine, to which I gave a kiss. My erection strengthened from our touch, and as I came up from my kiss, I noticed her eyes transfixed upon my sex. This caused my cock to twitch. Instantly her eyes began to widen and her cheeks flamed into a brilliant crimson.

Oh how her face, already beautiful, glowed when she was flushed. I couldn't help but take her in, scanning her full length, wondering what lay beneath her dress. As I did this repeatedly, my lips dry from desire, Jasper approached us, and eyed me cautiously.

A moment later, another young woman joined us, and stood beside Cinderella. This other woman, beautiful in her own rite, seemed protective over the young girl. They seemed to exchange glances and clearly were uncomfortable in our presence, however Jasper seemed to be quite taken by the dark brunette, who went by the name of Alice.

Jasper, as always, felt obliged to assist these two young ladies, for they had walked to town with nothing, only to leave with an arm full of burden. So we offered our horses, to which they quickly consented to.

Having to lift Cinderella up, I nearly drizzled a few drops within my pants, for her waist was dainty, and her figure slender for her size. After settling her in, I exhaled a deep breath, and began to pull the horse forward. I could not understand what it was about this young servant, that had me at first glance. I could not keep my eyes off her, and wanted her so desperately, but in what capacity? Surely I knew that I could not court a young servant, but still... I could not resist her. My thoughts began to come in a rush, as I pondered Cinderella.

Then it dawned on me. I would barter with her master to allow Cinderella to serve in my Kingdom. Surely, she would be pleased with that exchange, but... she must understand. I felt the need to explain to her first, allow her to see what will be expected of her, and then another thought came... was I asking for Cinderella's acceptance? No...

I continued on in deep thought, till we arrived at the edge of their property. I came around and took her belongings, from her which she was clinching tightly with her little fists, and placed them gently upon the ground. Then again, I gripped her waist, and lifted her high up off the horse. As I began to set her down, I pulled her closer towards my body, letting her slide down the front of my chest, her stomach grinding my urge. There she looked up, her beautiful eyes into mine. Her face...

I sighed as I released her. Prince, I told myself, I am a Prince. I corrected my posture, and began to formally explain to her that I wished to see her again and would arrange the meeting with the approval of her master.

"Your highness, as you wish," she said, but her words only fueled my hunger. I needed to leave at once, as my thoughts were beginning to become erratic.

I began my way back, only to feel the pain swell within me. What is it, that intrigues me? Cinderella... _I will see you again. I must see you again._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So what do you think? I love your reviews! So please do take a moment to comment. Pretty please with Vanilla frosting on top!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bella's POV**

**Thank you to my Beta; Evenflo78**

* * *

It had been a few days since I last saw my Prince, yet still, I thought of him, and often at that. When I would drown myself in chores, I would begin to envision his face. That devilish grin, the chin turned downward, the eyes half open. Lust.

There were moments that I would pretend, that all this would go away, and my Prince would come and sweep me from my entrapment, but as those thoughts danced in my head, I would be awakened to the shrills of my step-mother accusing me of mishap. So from Bella, to Cinderella, my dreams were ripped from me, only for me to reach for them and beg them to stay with me. It was time I had a word with my father, after all, surely he could not be happy with what has gone on in his own home.

One evening, as he was alone near our stable, I approached him timidly. I had never been close to him, and this was unfamiliar territory. I had often wondered while growing up, how such a kind and loving woman, could have been married to such a cold and callous man. Not for any punishment that he ever exacted upon me, but for his lack of involvement with both I and my mother. He just seemed to be... not interested. My mother would make excuses for him, and I knew better. Even when he was present, he seemed distant. So my mother and I became close, very close indeed. I would like to think that I mattered to her, as much as she mattered to me.

Yet, now he had remarried, and to one so much like his own. Two very similar peas, rotting in one dark pod.

He looked startled as I approached him, as if I didn't have a reason to confide in him. Again, always the distance, and yet no matter how much I walked towards him, he remained still.

"Father, may I speak to you?" I said, hoping that I could put in to words, in an appropriate manner, how much I hated that witch that I called step-mother. My intention was not to speak badly of her, though I desperately wanted to, but to let my father know of her ill-treatment towards the servants, for no particular reason, including myself.

"Yes, my dear. What is it?"

My dear? "Father, Lady Lilith. Have you... Do you..." _breath Bella _"Do you think that it is appropriate that Lady Lilith take such harsh measures with our staff? Father, some of them have been with us all their lives, and well... it is not right. That is why I defend them. Take it upon myself to make things right, but I..." Oh, his look. I could have been speaking to the horse behind him.

He said nothing but sighed, long and heavy, then he spoke, "Bella, your step-mother is your life now. She is the disciplinarian, the Lady of the house, my wife. I trust in her, and you need to show her some respect. If she has reduced you to be a servant, then earn your way. This I can only agree to, so please. I have many other things on mind, and have become burdened with business." He then turned, just as easy as if I had never been there, and petted the side of his favored pet.

I knew in my heart, that he would never see my point, and decided to dismiss the conversation all together. Then, one more thought did cross my mind, for I had nearly forgotten that Prince Edward would be speaking to him. "Father, Prince Edward would like to see me. He will arrange for my arrival, and wishes for your approval because he believes me to be a servant."

My father's eyes widened. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he embarrassed that his daughter was petulant, that she had been reduced to a servant, or happy that I had made a good impression with the Prince, so much so, that he wished to see me again?

"Prince Edward wishes to see you, Bella?"

"Lady Lilith refers to me as Cinderella, so I... gave my name as Cinderella. Are you upset, father?"

"No! Actually, that was brilliant Bella. Cinderella is what I shall refer to you as well. This way, Prince Edward does not confuse you, Cinderella with my daughter, Bella, when some day you prove yourself to Lady Lilith."

Of course! That is what he was blissful about. Not that someone took interest in me, but that I had saved the family name. Again, that road to him was further than I had anticipated, but one day; one day I shall reach the end.

As I turned to leave, I noticed that Rosalie had been behind me, sitting upon the ground, holding a bouquet of floral. How long had she been there, and why didn't my father say something? Dread ate at my innards, as I knew that I would feel the repercussions of this conversation. Rosalie looked up at me, and smiled. As her lips turned upward, I envisioned my hand reaching out, grasping the upper half of her face, then ripping her eyes out with one strike.

I simply smiled back, knowing that she would tell my step-mother, and at some point in the early morning, I would be awoken for punishment, dragged out the back of the manor, and whipped.

As I predicted...

I had been beaten severely this time, with a large branch that she threw near my face, as I fell to the floor, knees below me, my face upon the dirt. My tears consumed me, and I peered angrily at the branch that had landed near me. It was stained this time with my blood. Elizabeth, having heard my cries, rushed to my side and threw her arms around me. She began sobbing. "Oh my darling Bella, my little one, my love. What have you done to make her so angry? Why!! Listen Bella. Go! Go fast, and run to the lake. I will deal with her, should she look for you, but I have a feeling that she will not. Go be alone for the day, and do not come back till dark. Let the lake heal you. Do you hear me Bella, go!"

I sat up slowly, and began rubbing my eyes. Elizabeth continued to hold me and helped push the loose strands away from my face. I turned towards her and whispered that I loved her and then steadily stood up, and ran, never looking back. Through the stable, into the fields, and deep into the woods. My feet and legs felt fatigued, my backside burned from the lashes, but yet, running felt free... invigorating.

So I did this, letting the air dry my tears, running as fast as I could, till I came upon the edge of our property. Here hidden, lay a large lake with beautiful boulders placed there by that wonderful being above, all for my own enjoyment, as I often thought as a child.

I ran around the edge of the water, climbing up the large rock, which was heated from the warm morning sun, and without removing any clothing, jumped in.

I felt the sensation of the crisp chilled water nip at my feet, then at my sore bottom, and then in one gulp, it swallowed me whole as I sank heavily to the bottom of the lake. Descending gently, I felt weightless. My body hurt from the frigid water all around me, and my mind became painfully aware, yet still I plummeted, and still very much in pain. I thought to myself, how easy it would be, to let out the breath, held within my lungs. To just give up, and succumb to the lake, but the lake knew my thoughts, and this, she would not have.

As if she had made my decision for me, the lake eased me up towards the surface. My body did not fight it, and had she decided otherwise, I would have been happy just the same. Yet, the will to survive is a funny one at that, and as if my body had spoken to the lake, it soon understood what it needed to do, and I began to assist the lake by swimming towards the surface, as I was in desperate need of air.

Up I came, gasping for breath. Finally breaking through, my lungs began to protest and I waded through the tiny ripples, as my body began to adjust. It was then, that I had realized what I had almost done. I had almost let the world take me down, with no regard for my mother, for myself. My mother had bore me, and raised me, and after all that, I had so easily given up. I grew angry with myself for having such foolish thoughts.

I began to tread towards the shore, while letting my lips graze the surface. I envisioned my mouth, as placing kisses upon the lake, almost thanking her, if you will. I then reached the warm silt near the edge, and stood up, dripping from the soaked dress I was wearing. I began to walk over towards my beautiful boulder, the one as a child, that I had adored jumping off of. It was perfect in appearance, large and grey, and placed strategically near the edge of the water, just jetting out enough to leap from, and flat enough to lay upon. As a child, I would often lay across her, letting the warm daylight soak my young little bones.

Here I was, a young adult, still very much in love with my boulder, and as the lake had been to my soul, my boulder was to my aura. It gave me the most wonderful feeling, never too hot, yet sensually warm enough to lay every inch of your wet cold skin upon.

Before climbing up, I removed my dress and laid it out, so that it would dry in time before nightfall. Then, completely nude, I sprawled out, letting the boulder lick at my backside, that had been slightly caressed by the icy tears of the lake. The sensation was overwhelming, as the droplets of chilled water, evaporated off my skin. To bask like this all day, with not a care in the world. Had I forgotten how extraordinary life could be?

Thus I laid, feeling the rays of the sun above, with my left hand upon my stomach, and my right hand behind my head. I took in a deep breath, smelling the deliciousness of the Elm trees that surrounded me. How they swayed so gently, in the light breeze that blew around me

Then with no intention on my part, his face appeared before me.

I began to feel my heart flutter, as I closed my lids to intensify his image. His eyes, the most beautiful green eyes, I had ever seen, and his hair, a lighter brown, almost caramel in shade and his skin... instinctively as I thought of Prince Edward, my right leg came up and fell to its side. His lips, wet from his licks, as he watched me move from one vendor to another. I began licking my own lips. His hungry gaze, deepening as he walked closer towards me... my heart quickened, and my breathing became severe. Again, I licked my lips, and then suddenly, while I pictured Prince Edward laying his hands upon me, I slid my own hand, between the swelling lips of my labia. I eased one finger over the hardened tissue, and began rubbing in a circular fashion. 

_Ahhh. _I sighed, "Prince Edward." Oh, how desperately I wanted him. With my other hand, I slid it softly over my nipple, causing it to harden from the icy touch of my finger.

I began to quicken my movements, as I felt myself draw near, and then suddenly, I heard fowl fly from all different directions.

I sat up instantly, terrified of what that may be. "Who's there!" I yelled. Silence.

Finally, I heard the sound of aged leaves crunching violently beneath something. Then, as if my worst nightmare could have come true, there he was.

"Cinderella. Do not be alarmed. It is I, Prince Edward. I am sincerely sorry... I just," he said, keeping his gaze low.

If I could have expelled the contents of my stomach, I would have done so at that very moment. Oh what had he'd seen! I instantly became ill. I reached for my wet dress and threw it quickly over my body like a blanket. Why, I asked myself. Why was he here, of all places, and at this exact moment. Not only did my cheeks reddened, but my entire body. I felt as if I had been placed into a kiln, only to sit there, naked, with a wet servants dress upon me. I secretly prayed for the sweet Lord to take me, because the embarrassment of touching oneself, and having the Prince witness it, was simply too much for me to bear.

"Cinderella. It is alright. I have seen women unclothed. Please. Do not be shy. I am terribly sorry for startling you, but again, I seem to make this a habit," he said, as he let out a little snicker.

For some reason, I felt slightly bitter at that moment. He'd seen women unclothed? Then I became green with envy, as I snapped at him. "Why are you here Prince Edward?"

Oh dear. The look on his face, instantly went into a scowl. I suppose, I had forgotten my place, but I could not help myself. The words just shot out through my lips, before I could take hold of them. I looked down in shame. "I apologize Prince Edward, I am just... unclothed and cold. May I get dressed?"

Prince Edward still scowling, lips pursed, replied, "You may Cinderella. I'll wait." Then he just stood there. Watching me. Oh the nerve of this man! How could someone so painfully attractive, be so arrogant.

Again, I drew in a deep breath and thought to myself, Prince or not, that is just rude. I shall show him that I am not afraid of him. So I stood up, fully nude, and took my sweet time placing my wet dress, up and over my head. _That'll show him!_

With my dress now on my body, and my hair pulled out from under, I stood there, not really sure of what I should do next.

The Prince watching my every move, had that same ridiculous hungry look again. The one that irritates me, yet the same one that haunts my dreams. The one my body seems to yearn for. What is it about this man, this young Prince, that has me so confused?

Unsure of myself, I simply sat back down again. After all, he had disturbed my time and returning back to the manor, was not an option at this moment. Thankfully the Prince did not see my backside, or surely he would have looked down upon me, as if I was some degenerate servant. Sitting with my legs out in front of me, as to not let the wounds rub against my dress, I continued looking at him, wondering still why he was on my property.

Suddenly, he stepped forward and began crawling up on to the boulder and sat right beside me. "I was riding my horse, and saw this beautiful lake. I don't think I knew this existed, but I understand that I have encroached on your land."

"Well, you are the Prince, sir."

"Yes, yes, I am. Nonetheless, I decided to give my mare a break and take a moment to absorb the view. I did not mean to interrupt your... time alone," he said, with a sinfully devilish grin.

Again, my cheeks blushed from his words. To be honest, that was my first time I had ever even thought of touching myself, but something... something about him was so... alluring. I felt conflicted.

Now here we both sat, alone on the boulder.

Prince Edward looked at me with a concerned expression. "Are you cold in your dress?"

"I am, but if I sit here long enough, the sun will dry me before nightfall," I said, unsure of what he actually wanted of me, if I had said I was cold.

He let out a deep sigh, and seem to be in deep thought. "You can not sit there in a wet dress. At least let me put my arms around you, for warmth. I would be completely angry with myself, if you caught your death while keeping me company."

The thought of being in his arms, made me nervous, but I was shivering, and well... He looked warm, yet I reminded myself otherwise. "Oh... thank you Prince Edward. It's nothing, I've endured worse." This was true, I have, and surely being in a wet servants dress, was the least of my concerns.

"Don't be silly, girl. I won't bite."

Oh, I begged to differ, but said nothing. Then suddenly my head began to feel heavy. Why must I have these feelings for him? He is a Prince, and to him, I, a servant. He could not possibly be interested in me, yet his expressions show otherwise. As I contemplated moving closer to him, he edged into my body and placed his arms around me. His warmth was divine.

"Cinderella."

"Mmm," I replied, nearly falling asleep in this most comfortable position.

"Who were you thinking about when you... were having your moment?"

Oh dear. How do I respond? "Prince Edward. Must you? I can not say. I really wish you had not seen me... in that way," I said, shaking my head from embarrassment.

"Why? Is that not natural, for one to desire? I do not see anything wrong with what you were doing, in fact, I was quite taken by you. Still, your avoiding my question, Cinderella. I wish to know if you heart belongs to someone."

I sat up, slightly pulling myself from his arms. "Please Prince Edward, I can not say. If you must know, I do not even understand what it is that I am feeling. I just know, that I think of him often."

"So you care for this person?"

"I think I do, but I have only seen him... twice to be exact."

Suddenly, Prince Edward looked sad, as if my words hurt him in some capacity. It seemed best, to change the subject.

"I have discussed with my... master, my trip to your castle. What is it that you wish to show me?"

Prince Edward seemed to perk up, "I would like you to serve me, as my personal servant."

Serve him? Surely he has servants and plenty at that. There is something else, I can feel it. "I see. May I ask why? I mean, you are not in need of a servant, so why do you wish to have me at your disposal."

"Cinderella. I wish you to be more than just a servant in my court, I wish you to be my personal submissive."

My eyes instantly widened, and my lower lip fell, literally to the ground. Submissive? What is a submissive?

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what song Bella would have been singing while alone at the lake? Let's take a look at one of my videos. http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rBVeZxK00Tk (GASP!) **

**Please leave a comment! I love them, like I love 8 week old puppies!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Like a movie, my camera wanted to follow Edward, to see or hear why he felt compelled to come near Cinderella. Was it in on purpose? We shall see...

Thank you always, to my Beta Evenflo78.

**This chapter is dedicated to the late J.D. Salinger, RIP. **

"**If a girl looks swell when she meets you, who gives a damn if she's late? Nobody."**

**

* * *

**

_**Edward's POV**_

_**  
**I could hear her soft cries, but she wasn't to make a sound. "Cinderella. You must obey," I said, as I took my hand and swatted across her crimson flesh, her skin moving violently, under the swift strike of my swing. Again I lifted, and came down full force. She shrieked under her muffled lips, but kept her mouth pursed and her wails, within._

__

Satisfied, I stopped and began rubbing my hands across her buttocks, massaging at her aching bottom, that felt unusually warm. Her hips slowly began to thrust upward, pushing into my hands, meeting with them, begging them for more. "You want this! You have asked for this!" I said. Then as instinct took over, I threw her on the bed, her head facing down, and let my tongue pierce deep within her cheeks, following down between her thighs, to taste the moisture that glistened her nether region.

"Edward... Edward," Jasper said, while shaking me.

I slowly began to open my eyes and lifted myself up. I could feel the morning had been kind to my sex, as it was rigid and painfully erect. I lifted my sheet to peer at my body, and as I had felt, I had soiled my sheets, and apparently just recently. I thought back on my dream which caused a shiver to run through me. It was so vivid, so real. I could feel her body, and the warmth of her flesh. I sighed heavy, while rubbing my face. Did I have another dream of her? I did, but this dream was different. In the last few days, my dreams of her consisted of me, being an observer, looking from a distance. Now, my dream seemed to be...

"Who was she?" Jasper asked, watching me with curiosity. Jasper seemed to understand, that whatever seemed to be troubling me, always revolved around that of a female. Not necessarily one of interest, but simply just in need of one, period. This has always been true in the past, but certainly my feelings lately have been, unusual.

"The girl that we met in the marketplace the other day, Cinderella. I had gone for a ride, and came across a beautiful lake upon her property. There I saw her, gloriously unclothed." I smiled as I thought about that moment.

"Unclothed?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, as if I too, was surprised to find Cinderella in that fashion. "Yes, unclothed... and she was pleasuring herself as well."

"Edward!" Jasper laughed.

"Jasper! I tell the truth. There she was, laying upon a large rock, with her leg lifted and her hands between her lips... pleasuring herself."

Then Jasper's composure seemed to change, as he listened to me, and threw me a look of disapproval. "She's just a servant. Why do you care? More importantly, what were you doing near her manor?"

This was a good question, and one that I asked myself as well. I must admit, the moment I saw her in the marketplace, I was quite taken with her. Though it was not until after wards, that I began to think of her quite often. So much so, that I decided to visit her. Well, to be honest. I'd hoped to come considerably close to the manor, without making myself known, and simply hope that I would get a glimpse of her, while she was doing one of her chores. When I had started to enter through the top portion of the Swan property, I noticed a lake that lay hidden within the opening of the forest. I came considerably close, until I noticed a woman walk out from the water's edge. I dismounted as quietly as I could, and began to tie my mare up. Without reason, I began walking towards the figure, who had begun to undress, and as I continued to peer at her, she laid herself gently upon the rock. That was when I noticed that it was Cinderella and though I had been curious to the identity of the woman before, I was now, mesmerized.

I watched from a distance, as her delicate hand come to lay upon her wet stomach. Then as she laid like this, for what seemed like a few moments, blended into something entirely different, as the hand that lay upon her stomach eased down between her legs. Something dark in me began brewing, as I watched this young beauty begin to fondle herself. Though I felt enormously aroused watching her give pleasure to her sex, I felt monstrously jealous, over who maybe causing her to feel this way.

My conflicted feelings began to move me without conscience towards her, as if I mean to take this moment from her. I did not want her to have feelings for another, and certainly not if she is to serve me. As desire and anger, began mixing into some volatile drink, I had made my presence known.

"Japer, why do you question me about Alice? You came to me, let me count, at least four times yesterday to ask me what my thoughts were of her. Surely you know, I could care less of her, and even more less, if you care for her."

"Edward, I am not here to fight, but Cinderella is a servant, and you are planning on having her here as your servant, correct? It's just that it seems, you harbor strong feelings towards her and I've never seen you taken by someone, in this manner. You stalked her, you understand?"

I did and this was true. Who was I to lie to Jasper, and even to myself. I had gone knowingly to see Cinderella. This was what confused me as well.  
Apart of me understood that I am Prince, and could easily order Cinderella for my services, yet something else within, and true as Jasper had noted, seemed to give Cinderella some free will. A choice, if you will. I wanted her to want to be my submissive... I wanted her to want me.

I sighed as I slid my fingers through my damp hair. My God, had I been perspiring as well? "Jasper, I understand she is a servant, but I can not stop what I feel. I do not understand it myself. I guess... I guess I just desire her."

"Well. You are requesting her? Are you not? Do you think that it is wise to have such a strong feeling, for only one servant?"

Still very tired, I shook my head in agreement. "I suppose not. Have you ever been... you know... in love?"

Jasper let out a cry, "Oh Edward! Really! Please! No, I have not experienced love, but I am... looking I suppose. You mean to tell me, that you think you love this Cinderella?"

I gasped, "No. That's not what I'm saying. Do you remember Maria? I think... I cared for her. I have never felt that way towards any one particular person, but when I saw Cinderella. I had those feelings again... but much stronger and maybe slightly different. I do not know..."

Jasper, who was sitting in a chair near the edge of my bed, crossed his legs, and lifted his hand, so that he could rest his chin upon it. "I do remember how distraught you were when Maria left. I suppose it is possible to fall in love with a servant, but I am just advising that it is not wise. Look at mother? She hardly speaks to father." We both knew, who her real feelings were for. Reynaldo, one of the servants that had been on loan from King Felipe. My mother had become quite fond of Reynaldo, and requested for him to stay, permanently. This was who she spent her time with and he accompanied her on all her errands.

"Jasper, I understand I am to marry. Mother wishes me to choose someone from the ball. It's just... " I could not finish my thought because I did not know what I was trying to say. All I could think about was Cinderella.

Jasper, who looked sincere, replied, "Edward. Alice does have a sister. Would you like me to invite her as well, when Alice comes for tea? From what I understand, Rosalie is quite beautiful. I think that you will take to her." He seemed to stall for one moment. "However, if you ask Cinderella to remain here, as your servant. Well... I respect that as well, and support you. Now... Has your penis subsided, and for God's sake. Cleanliness, Edward. Your sheets smell."

As Jasper began to get up to leave, my older brother Emmett came running through my entrance door and jumped once he came upon my bed frame, landing directly on my now withered, penis.

I let out a gut wrenching cry, as Emmett laughed, while rolling over to my right side. My legs came up instantly from the excruciating pain and I could hardly breathe, while my eyes welled up automatically, frankly because it hurt. Emmett, always the brute he was, felt a need to tackle, hit, punch, or wrestle me in some manner, especially as children. I often thought Emmett would make a fantastic Dominant, but since he had fallen in love at young age, he never did take to using the servants for his own pleasure.

As the pain subsided, I sat up once again and hit Emmett as hard as I could in his upper thigh. Emmett laughing, "I'm not your servant but if you would like me to turn over so you can spank me, that would be wonderful."

Jasper who was on his way out, had stopped once seeing Emmett. There he stood, confused by his brother's appearance, began speaking in a concerned manner, "Emmett. Is everything alright? We were not expecting you so soon."

"I know Jasper, but Adelaida is pregnant with child, and Mother has requested that we come back here to remain during her term."

Both Jasper and I, mouths wide opened, looked completely astonished at the news that our older brother had delivered.

"It smells in here, Edward." Emmett said, sniffing my sheets, as if he were determined to locate the source.

"They are wet, with my desire. It happened while I was asleep. Wait! Emmett, your are to be a father?" I said, completely dismayed by the fact that here my older brother lay, with news of a child on the way. I looked at him and realized, that my days have slipped before me.

Emmett stood up off the bed, and walked towards Jasper, grabbing him into his arms. "It is good to see you brother, I have missed you." They both hugged and I could see it in Jasper's eyes. Emmett had been missed, as well.

After the two exchanged a heartfelt embrace, Emmett turned his attention back towards me. "So who was she Edward?" _Not again._ Must they both know every detailed facet of my sexual existence.

As if I was responding to a small child asking repeated questions, I gave in once more, "She is a servant of the Swan manor."

Emmett nodded, and again patted Jasper's shoulder in fondness. "Edward. When you are clothed, may I see you out in the courtyard. It has been awhile since we have talked." Jasper gave a quick glance my way and winked one eye, before existing out. I smiled.

"Yes, Emmett, as you wish. Give me a moment," I asked and Emmett left.

*****

The afternoon sun was brilliant, and the smell of the roses wreaked the courtyard to the point, that I felt I could not smell any other. "Emmett," I called as I approached him. We hugged, and Emmett motioned for me to sit at one of the outdoor tables.

"Edward, I've missed you."

"And I, you." I replied, feeling unsure of what Emmett really wanted to discuss with me.

"Mother tells me that you are not courting anyone. Is this true?" Ah, Mother. She is the traitor. I smiled coyly.

"Emmett, you are the heir to the Kingdom, are you not?"

"I am."

"Then does it matter, if I marry. Jasper is next, and I the youngest, last in line. Though if you have a son... "

"Edward, stop. This has nothing to do with that." Emmett pulled his hands together, and clasped them while allowing them to rest in front of him. In this position, he looked quite authoritative. I had to give my brother credit. He was a natural born King.

"Emmett, I mean no disrespect, but what is it that you wish to ask?"

"The girl you spoke of? Jasper explained that you wish for her to serve you, as your own personal servant? Why the interest in her? Have you discussed this with her owner?"

I sighed, as surely Emmett was not going to approve. "No, I did not. I discussed it briefly with Cinderella, herself."

Emmett coughed, on what appeared to be his own saliva. "You did what? You asked a servant, for her permission to serve?"

I had to think about his words, "Emmett, our ways with our servants, have been like this since I was young. Our servants have had time to adjust, and understand, but this young woman... She does not, and I could not have her in that capacity, against her will." I began rubbing my forehead, as pain began to set in. "Taking her against her will, would not bring me pleasure."

Emmett's profile softened, as he contemplated my words, "I understand. You seem fond of her feelings, you realize you can not marry her."

"This is what you are concerned with? My heart? I am not like you Emmett, I have not fallen in love with a Princess," I spat.

"Edward, calm down. I am not concerned, as you put it, with your heart. Just observant. I can tell by what Jasper has said, that you seemed to be... I suppose, enamored with this young lady. Is she beautiful?"

"She is." Though I could not see why it mattered to Emmett.

"Does she speak well?"

"She does Emmett," I began to say but was interrupted.

"Wait, here me out. Why do you think you care for her? You do not know her in that way, am I right?" I shook my head to answer, though if given the opportunity, I would have taken her at the lake. Yet, I understood what Emmett was implying.

"May I ask what it is about this young servant, that you find so desirable, that you would claim her as your own and remove her from the Swan manor?"

I sighed, "I do not know Emmett. She is beautiful at first glance, but something... draws me to her... in way that I can not explain. I want her, but all of her, in every capacity. I've never hungered for anyone so much in my life?" and with that proclamation, I felt ashamed.

"Edward. You do not even know her, yet you are imprisoned by her. I do not approve of you asking her here."

A part of me felt anger. Anger that those that surrounded me, assumed that I was bewitched by some servant. Yet.. a part of me remembered Cinderella, and when I succumbed to that part of me, I became my own vessel for my own fears and desires. The burden was growing, as if it became it's own beast within my heart. What hold did this young girl have on me? The confusion was maddening. I needed to turn back the clocks, to recapture my self, to the days back when I did not care, but only lavished in my own self indulgence.

I then noticed that Emmett began to get up, as Adelaida was cautiously walking towards us.

"One more thing Edward. Maria is here."

And in that instant, I left.

******

**Emmett's POV**

"My love, is everything alright? Did I interrupt something?" Adelaida said.

"No, my dear, you have not. I was simply giving Edward a hard time about a young servant girl that he is taken with."

"Why? Is it wrong that he cares for one that he disciplines?"

"It is, if she does not belong to you. She belongs to Lord Swan," I said, for I understood our powerful positions that we possessed, yet it has never been, nor will be in my future, one to use that force upon my own people. I take what is necessary, and not what I desire.

"Ah, so she is not a servant here, but one that serves another. I see."

"Edward must learn that I do not approve of his whims. What if he tires of her? Will he remove another? Send the old one back? My people, including those that are born to serve, are under my father's protection, and I, when I become King. I will not allow Edward to think that he can simply invite anyone to become his own personal submissives."

"Oh Emmett, you are so different than my father," Adelaida said while leaning in to place a kiss upon my cheek. "I always knew I loved you from the moment I saw you as a child. Your heart is bigger than your Kingdom, and this, you have given to your people. You will make a powerful King one day."

I smiled as Adelaida spoke her words. It was true, I cared for those, more than they would ever know, yet, what Adelaida did not know, was that I had learned this from the man that I stand behind. My father.

"Adelaida my dear. We have adopted your father's practices, and I even know, have developed them to some point on our own, but Edward must face his feelings. He can ask that of one of his own servants, yet I just ask that he refrain from doing so, to others that do not belong to us."

"My love, let the boy discover what he feels."

"I will my dear, I simply just want to be assured that Edward does not abuse his position. I am just concerned that he wants to dominate this young girl, and nothing more."

Adelaida raised her eyebrow at me, "And what do we do, my love, in our own bedroom?"

"You are quite the devil with angelic wings, but that is our secret," and at that I took my beautifully, expectant wife, back towards the shade. In the distance, I could see Edward speaking with Maria through the balcony of his bedroom window. His body movements, appeared to be exuberant and somewhat... playful. I then watched as he lifted her, twirling her, as he lean in and kissed her neck. I mumbled, "Edward.."

* * *

A/N: Well, well. Emmett is back, and with his very pregnant wife. It was important to hear Emmett's thoughts, because Emmett is an extremely wise character. As Jasper is the ying to Edwards yang, so to speak. Emmett is his reason, and has great influence over Edward. What you will find later as well, is that Adelaida too is wise, and she too, has great influence, but over who, you will just have to wait and see.

**Please leave a review. It is encouraging, and well... I love them! Like I love coffee first thing on a Sunday morning.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Um, still with me?

Thank you to my Beta Evenflo78

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The sun began setting and I knew my time with Prince Edward was waning away, so I kindly thanked him for his time, and began to make my humble retreat back to the manor. As I walked away shivering, still slightly damp, I caught a glimpse of Prince Edward, standing there, watching me as I disappeared into the woods. His eyes seemed to suggest, that he was just as somber as I was, and I could only hope that he knew, how much I truly enjoyed my time with him. To be honest, 'enjoyed' can not even convey, how much those moments meant to me. From the horror of the Prince discovering me, to the last moments of the two of sitting there, his arms around me, in silence, taking in the surroundings, as if we were both discovering this hidden oasis for the very first time together.

I walked, as if my legs, each weighed down with water, caused me to lean into the neighboring trees for support. These trees, the very ones that were here before I was born, and would continue to be, long after my expiration, knew me well. How I loved them dearly, and here they were. Offering their lovely bodies, taunting me to stay with them, to tell them what had happened, to ask about my beautiful Prince.

Then as I neared the manor, the sun almost completely asleep, the very last tree beckoned me. I turned and placed my back upon it, asking it for it's advice. "Oh tree, oh... very old tree. Why can he not love me, for me? What is this, that he asks of me? My heart wants to accept, but my mind knows otherwise. I do not know what it is to be a submissive, but surely I understand what it is to submit. I want to be with him, so much so, that I would lose my soul to him forever, if need be, but could I stand to lose his love, if he no longer wanted me to submit?"

The wind seemed to blow through silently, as if only for my own conscience, and stirred the decayed leaves that laid beneath my feet, my eyes following their dance, while the tree continued to sway, under the brilliantly darkened sky. If only the tree could really speak to me. If only I had someone to talk too.

I turned and hugged the base, gripping it as if it were a big brawny man, aged and wise, consoling me, and whispering to me, that everything will be revealed. A tear slipped and I released the tree, wiping my eye, reminding myself, that I must remain strong. And so I let him go, and forged on to my true reality, one that so violently wakened me each morning, one that whipped it's intentions on my very young thighs, one that forced me to sleep in filth, and bricks, and be called such names as Cinderella, one that my father agreed to, loving another more than his own flesh and blood.

As I crept through the back, Elizabeth exited, her eyes looking down, her back hunched over, and her face twisted in pain. I gasped, and turned to look immediately into the eyes of my step-mother. I ran towards her and threw myself at her feet. "Oh my Lady, it is my fault. I ran to the lake, to drown my wounds, and relieve my body, so that I may recover quicker for you and do what ever pleases you. Elizabeth had nothing... "

"Be quiet! How do you know what Elizabeth was punished for?" Lady Lilith spat.

"My Lady, I am sorry. I just assumed," I spoke humbly, still crouched timidly at her feet. All I could think of was my dear Elizabeth, tired from her years of service, punished cruelly for something so frivolous, I could only imagine, but what hurt my heart even more, was that Lady Lilith did not even have the decency to strike at her legs, which could have handle the lashings, but at her back, where Elizabeth carried her strength.

"Never assume, Cinderella. Now stop groveling. It is not your concern, what I do, and to whom I do it to. Do you understand? Stand up!"

I began to get up, nearly falling forward, almost accidentally pulling at Lady Lilith's dress. Oh how dreadful that would have been, for she would have no memory, that my thighs were still unstable, from the lashings she exacted upon me just that very morning.

I gave a quick curtsy, my eyes looking down, "Yes, my Lady. What can I do for you?"

"You may assist Rosalie and straighten her room. Rosalie my dear, where are you?" She called, looking behind her, at the very moment that Rosalie entered. I knew otherwise. Rosalie had been waiting, near the kitchen for my return, relishing in her daydreams of any further punishment, she'd hope that I would have received.

"There you are my dear. Take Cinderella, and have her straighten your belongings. I want her working through the evening... " and then she turned to me, "And no supper for you. Now thank me, and kiss my hand," and at that, she extended her limb.

I bit at my lip angrily, because as much as I tried to please her, and show her respect, though it not be sincere, she would come back, as if knowing my true feelings, and find other ways to humiliate me, and remind me of my stature. I looked her in the eye and thanked her, but my body refused to grab her hand. I slid past her and glanced back. Elizabeth, behind her, smiling with pride, and Lady Lilith, smiling as well, but with the devil in her grin, assuring me that I had not gotten away with such behavior. I spun back around and followed Rosalie, who had not noticed the exchange, up to her bedroom, to pick up after the swine with blond hair.

Once at the top of the stairs, Alice came out, a book in her hand, her eyes red from reading. "Bella, there you are. Where were you, my dear?" I began to speak, but was quickly pushed into Rosalie's bedroom, that lay directly across from Alice's. A room slightly larger and grander in appearance, it had once been my mother's bedroom, a room that was all hers to do as she wished, separate from my fathers.

I sighed, as I looked around. It is funny how much you do not notice, when you are not looking, but the minute your eyes are open, the details that lay before you are astonishing. My mother's bedroom was beautiful, with the ceiling dipped into curved alcoves, a sconce at each point, painted with various shades of ivory, amusingly it had been her favorite color. Then on the far wall, lay a grand fireplace. One that had been designed by my mother, to be slightly on the larger side, almost too large for the room, but one where she would like to sit and read in front of. The walls, adorned with art, always biblical in nature, as my mother showed no particular favor to any particular artists, but favor to any piece that incorporated the Virgin Mary. I may have laughed inwardly, as I pictured Rosalie in this room.

I began to pick up the clothing that lay around, and as I did so, Rosalie watched me curiously, as if she wished to discuss something with me. The more I cleaned, the more I felt Rosalie's presence upon me, until finally I stopped for just a second, if only to confront her.

"Rosalie, you look as if something troubles you," I started, hoping she would open that hideously ugly mouth and say what she wishes to say.

"Alice tells me that you have met Prince Edward, and that he has invited Alice... and I supposed summoned you, to his castle. Is this true?" Of course, she knew it to be. Why would Alice fabricate such a tale?

"It is," I said.

"What is the Prince like? If the Queen allows, I will be going as well, in hopes to meet with Prince Edward. You know that he is being asked to marry soon? The Queen wishes it, and would it not be wonderful, if he asked me?" Rosalie said, as she fell upon her bed. I could have thrown her brush, that I held in my hand, if I was not actually concerned that it would leave a painful mark upon her head.

I eased my hand down and relaxed my shoulders. "He is very kind, Rosalie. I am sure that he will be most happy to meet you."

Suddenly, she stood up off the bed and came over to me. "Why did he ask you to visit him?"

My face, flushed with emotion. I did not know his true intentions either, but this was something that regardless, if it be cruel, or if it be kind, I did not want to share with anyone, except per say, maybe Alice. Yet, I knew Rosalie would find out soon enough, so I relented.

"He wishes me to serve him, personally. He called it... being a submissive," I said.

"A submissive? Cinderella, do you know what his servants are asked to do?" No, actually I did not and as irritating as it was to have this conversation with Rosalie, clearly she knew what Prince Edward was asking.

"Do you recall when we were younger, King Felipe of Spain visiting the first time?" I did, but did not see how this pertinent.

"Well apparently, they force their servants to be their sex slaves, and King Carlisle and Queen Esme were so taken by this practice, that they too, implemented such in our own Kingdom. If he is asking for you... for your father to release you to him... then he only wishes to use you as vessel for his angst. You will be nothing more, and be forced to do, whatever it is that pleases him."

I turned away from Rosalie's view, as my eyes began to water. I felt confused and concerned. Did Prince Edward not ask for my permission first? Comforting me there at the lake, was that all to entice me to serve him? As I questioned myself, Rosalie stepped to the side of me and pulled her head forward, taking a full glance of my face.

"Are you crying Cinderella? Are you? Did you honestly think, that he wanted you to serve him because he thought you were special? Or pretty, or exceptional? No, he saw you, as all men do, nothing but an object for his desire. Don't be a foolish girl! You are not worthy, and certainly, my mother would rather have you here at the manor, to help with the chores. We will humor him by allowing you to go, but just remember what I have said," and then she leaned in, her lips barely grazing my ears, causing an instinctual contraction of my body from hers, as she whispered, "Sex slave."

Then she took her brush, to which I was still holding and asked me to leave.

That night I cried, laying on the hardened brick. I cried for Elizabeth and her bruised back, I cried for my foolishness, to love what does not love me. My chest, grasping for air, moved silently up and down, sometimes, a few times up only, as it did it's best to maintain and fill it's capacity. Then finally, I drifted to sleep, but this time without thoughts of Edward. Only visions of my lake and her depths, as I pictured myself swimming towards the bottom.

******

The next morning, I woke up early and did my best to please Lady Lilith. Having been outspoken about Elizabeth's punishment, I was given twice the chores, to which I happily took on. I never said a word to anyone and kept my thoughts to myself. Here and there, I gave a loving smile to Elizabeth, who seemed to be thankful, that I had taken her load. In her age, to be struck across the back, from what I heard with a switch at that, was literally beating her. It had gone beyond lashings and to outright hurt one's bones, her spine, her neck. This was surely the work of the devil, and in my eyes, to spite me. Alice mostly kept to herself, obviously wounded by what she had seen, and not sure if I still wished to speak to her. I did not, but not because I blamed her for her mother's action, but simply just because.

As the day neared it's end, I welcomed the night and the new dreams that I embraced, ones without him.

Again, I rose early in the morning, and the next morning the same, and began my daily chores. I had once peeked in on Elizabeth dressing, to which I noticed that the second day had not been so kind to her body, and in fact, the bruises began to darken and spread, almost meeting each other in one larger bruise that encompassed her back. I was so saddened to see her this way but quickly let her be. I could not bare to witness anymore and Elizabeth understood this.

Before the sun rose over too high, I took some of the smaller rugs and went to shake them outside. This I did, away from the vegetable garden, away from the roses and away from the back entrance. This I did, on the side of the manor, nearest the stable, where the dirt could free itself easily and be swept up by the breeze. After I had struck the largest one of the three, I heard a voice call my name.

I stopped swatting to listen again, and again my name was called. There near the tree, stood Prince Edward. My eyes opened wide, nearly falling out of their place, had I not blinked to ensure that the vision I was seeing was real.

"Prince Edward, is that you?" He put his index finger to his mouth and then motioned me to come near him. I remembered Rosalie's words and I began to feel nervous. I walked cautiously towards him, with my eyes looking down and said nothing as I approached him, within inches of his body.

I looked up at the Prince and he smiled. "I... had to see you. I'm taking you back to the castle, I will send for Alice and her sister later." I could feel myself begin to protest.

"I can not Ed... Prince Edward... "

"Please, when we are alone, just call me Edward." I blushed profusely, at the leniency he had given me, but how my lips so desperately wanted to say his name.

"Edward," I spoke, letting it slip softly from my lips. "I can not leave with you. I am doing chores and I will... " and just then, he shushed me, placing his hand lightly over my mouth.

"You will not be reprimanded, I will see to it. Come, let us go," he said, reaching down for my hand, and pulling me deeper into the forest.

"Edward..." I felt a little strange addressing him this way, "Why do you insist, on sneaking up on me?" I asked, yet he continued walking, only looking over his shoulder and gave a half smile.

We came upon his horse and there he lifted me, placing me in the front, side saddled, in between his legs. I wrestled with my body, as it began to stir and tingle. I begged it to stop and allow me to think, let me breathe, but it did not. It only intensified, as my hair began to blow, to which he took hold of, placing it gently on one side of me.

As we rode for quite some time in silence, I knew the fear that I had hid deep within me, began to awaken. I softly began to speak. "Edward, may I ask a question?"

"You may," he replied.

"Why do you need a submissive? Why do you want it to be me?" My face heated, could have lit the dead leaves that we passed, on fire. Yet still, he said nothing. It was not until we drew near the castle, that he finally spoke back to me.

"Cinderella. I take pleasure in having a submissive. Yet, I never cared who that may be, but now, I find myself drawn to you and if you allow it, I'd like you to be the person I share this with."

I took in a deep breathe and now it was my turn to remain silent. I did not say a word as he lifted me off the horse. Looking into my eyes, he winked as he lightly grabbed my hand. There in front of me, was a very beautiful woman. An older woman, olive skinned, and radiantly attractive. She smiled, as she held out her arms.

"Edward, ella es hermosa," the woman said, as she began to walk towards us, towards me. When she finally came upon us, Edward took my hand and placed it into the woman's hand.

"Cinderella, I am Maria. You will be with me today. May I?" she asked, as she leaned into place a kiss upon both my cheeks. I looked over at Edward, again worry took a hold of me, but as if he knew that I was concerned, he nodded once while leaning in and whispered that it would all be alright, and I was in good hands with Maria.

I sighed and nodded in agreement and allowed Maria to escort me into the castle. As I walked with her, my arm held in her left hand, I took my time to glance at all the wonderful details. The arched passes, that led one section of the hallway, into the other. The stonework that outlined the arches, also too, outlined with wood trim, gave warmth to the stone and was a vast contrast in color, from the coldness of the plaster and rock. The many displays of armory, some quite old, from what Maria had explained, dating back to that of 500 years prior. Remarkable they were, and to think at one time a man lay within them. My mouth open, as I walked in awe of my surroundings.

As we neared the staircase, I was led up to a series of several rooms, bedrooms I can only presume, simply by the size of their doors. The fifth room was wide open and within lay a young naked woman, bent over a table, her bottom exposed, wrists straped to each far corner, being flogged by another young woman, by her dress, a servant at that. Having not fully entered, I stopped myself, as I surely did not want to be witness to such torture. Maria noticing that I had not moved, smiled as she pulled on my arm. "My child, come in. It is alright. The girl is not hurt. Come, let me show you," she said, tugging at me, while motioning for me to sit.

I did as she pleased and remained silent, as I watched the clothed woman, take some sort of riding crop, one that you would use on a horse, and lash out at the other's buttocks. Each time, eliciting a moan from the strapped woman. I could not bear it, as it continued, but Maria would not let me cover my eyes.

"You see my dear, the pain is only part of the pleasure. The more she flogs the other, the more the other begs for her desires to be released."

I could not even comprehend what she was saying, yet still I looked on, my face clenched in fear. I too, knew what it was like to be flogged, but by wooden branch, no doubt.

I then leaned into Maria, "Is she being punished?" I asked but Maria just laughed.

"No my dear. She is being trained. Would you like to flog her?"

I turned fully, to face Maria, so that she may take full view of my face and yelled, "Absolutely not!"

Maria seemed to be understanding and simply did not speak after my outburst.

There we sat for some time, while the young servant finished her training. She then was unstrapped, her flanks red with flames, and mouth pressed into a state of suppression. For what, I had begun to wonder. I began to nervously fumble with my dress and my lips felt dry, causing me to consistently lick at them. I could not see the difference, this for pleasure, and what I knew, what my step mother placed upon me. How could this be what I want? How could this be, what Edward would want to do to me?

Too caught up in my own thoughts, I did not notice the other young woman undress, to which now it was her turn to be flogged, same manner, breasts pressed upon the table, wrists strapped to each corner. Thist time though, Maria grabbed my arm and lifted me up. I felt faint drawing near, as I knew what she would ask of me.

Maria walked over and grabbed the riding crop from the girl. She then looked at me, her face completely stern, and handed it to me, to which I took, and asked me to strike the woman upon her backside. I felt the moisture under my arms beginning to build, as I moved around, to position myself directly behind the woman bent over. I said a little prayer for forgiveness, and began to swing the crop. At first, I did this lightly, to which the young girl made no sound. Then as if my hand became heavy, swung down with more force, this time causing the young woman to gasp, as she writhered beneath her straps. Again, I struck, watching the movement of her flesh, as the crop hit just abover her sex. She grunted, and seemed to spread her legs further, almost begging for further lashings. The sounds that came from her mouth, and her body movement under the crop, started to cause my own body to desire, to want, to beg too to be touched. I stopped, as I felt my pleasure building, and looked over at Maria.

"Chica buena. Usted es un natural," Maria said. I shook my head in shame, but Maria explained, that I was a natural, that I had done good. That I took to this quicker, than she thought I would.

I did not like what I was feeling. I did not like enjoying hitting another. Yet...

"Come with me, my dear. Let me explain everything." Maria said, and so we left the two servants to finish their training. As I walked out the door, I looked back upon the young girl strapped to the table, and her face revealed all to me. With her body relaxed, accepting her lashings, her lips curled into a sinful smile... a smiled that spoke desire.

* * *

A/N: Bella! You naughty girl! To be honest, I can see why Bella would be conflicted, after such a strange proposal and one from whom she cares for. Yet... (there's always a 'yet')

**Please leave me some love!! Reviews are encouraging, like fiber is to my diet! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The stress of these chapters being censored or possibly removed, is weighing heavy on me. I am still looking for a new home for my tales, should the FF Popo ask me to remove my story.

Any suggestions would be great. Twilighted and Live Journal both seem complicated, but I have signed up recently with both.

Thank you always to my Beta, for spending her Saturday's proofreading. Kisses to Evenflo78!

* * *

While with Maria, I could not help and wonder if she had been with Edward, if she had touched him, if she had submitted to him as he wishes me to submit. My thoughts were inconsistent, and my heart felt heavy, begging to break out through my chest, and be free of my silly dreams and wishes.

I listened to what Maria had to say and understood what would be asked of me. As I looked down, feeling the ridiculousness of my desires to be more to Edward than what he wanted of me, she spun me around and lifted my dress. "Let me see you, under your garments. Have you ever... Cinderella, your legs. They are... scarred." She sounded horrified, and rightfully so. Those wounds on my legs were always fresh, as Lady Lilith seemed to find pleasure in punishing me with a switch.

As she spoke her words, I removed myself from her grip, and launched myself into the small seating area, that lay closest to one of the larger windows within the room. I buried my head deep within my hands. Why should I feel shame, I did nothing wrong, yet, I did feel shame. Shame that I was not a normal young woman. Shame that I had these awful scars upon my thighs, buttocks and legs. Shame, that I was Cinderella.

I could feel her coming closer, taking seat next to me, pulling my hands away from my face. I continued to look down, as the tears fell softly upon my cheeks. "Cinderella... you are too beautiful. Inside and out. Won't you explain the fresh lashings on your legs to me?" Maria said to me, almost in a way, that begged me to reveal all. That she knew there was more to my story, than I would confess.

I shook my head 'no'. I could not, as much as I wanted to let the world know about my horrible step-mother. I would always endure such pain and punishment, to keep that woman from destroying my household, the home my mother cared for and grew to love. Those servants, our garden, the beautiful portraits that hung within our walls. All this, I could not destroy, if only to see what is just and right. I knew in my heart, that one day Lady Lilith would receive her lesson. It is just, that day is yet to come and sometimes I fear, it may not come at all.

"Forgive me Maria, I wish to not say," was all that would slip from my lips. I could see the right corner of Maria's mouth, lift slightly, as if to let me know she understood. Maria had a way about her, a very trusting quality to her. I know I should feel envy towards her, and part of me did for her beauty, but the other part of me, well the other part of me simply wanted to succumb to her, whatever that may be.

"You are loyal my dear. To whom, I do not know, but loyal you are. Come... let us see what Prince Edward would like you to do next," Maria said, as she pulled the stray hairs that fell in front of my eyes, gently back and away from my face. Then, with her intense gaze still upon me, she leaned in and put her arms around me. "I can see what Prince Edward sees in you," she whispered into my ear and in those words, I knew. I knew that he had spoken to her of me. This stirred something inside me, but still, my heart would not let go.

"But.. " I pleaded. I did not why, but I worried that I had failed miserably, and at what, I did not know. I suppose I wish I could simply pretend to be a true servant and just agree to be Edward's submissive, but I just could not. I wanted to marry, to be pregnant with child, to have him fully, and not only at his whim.

"My love, enough for today. Another day, I will send for you. May I ask for you to visit me, let us say, once a week?" Maria leaned her head to one side, as if she too, knew she was over extending herself, simply on my behalf. I was not sure if Maria wanted me to return for training, or simply to visit, but again, I wanted to trust Maria and so I agreed.

"If they allow me to leave, I would be happy to visit with you once a week, and I too, understand what Prince Edward sees in you, Maria," I said with a half smile. "Did you train Edward?" I asked. Whatever her answer may be, my body tightened. The thought of Edward, strapped to a table. No! I must not think of those things.

"I did my dear, as the others, but if you must know my heart lies with King Felipe of Spain. I have been loyal to him for quite some time, and he to me. I am only here to midwife his daughter's first child. Have you met Princess Adelaida?" Maria asked. I had heard of her, and only good things. Prince Emmett was loved by all, and his marriage to Princess Adelaida, though of Spanish blood, was welcomed as our alliance with Spain strengthened. Though at the moment, I felt so inadequate. To be dressed as I was, with marks all upon your back side, can simply cause one to lose one's own identity. One's own pride. This is what Lady Lilith had done to me, and knowingly so. I whispered to Maria, if she wished me to meet the Princess, I would do so.

Maria explained that on my next visit, she would have me sit with the Princess as if that had some hidden meaning. Then she escorted me out of the room and then down several halls and into a larger wing of the castle. At the very end were two large doors, carved ornately. My eyes struggled with the carvings, and when I focused finally on the scenes, I noticed that they were of knights battling, their weapons raised towards the heaven. I wondered what significance, if any that had, and who's room we were now entering.

Maria, without knocking, opened one of the doors and entered. She turned around and motioned for me to come in. I began to walk, but with some trepidation. It appeared to be a bedroom, and a grand one at that. While my eyes scanned the room, I noticed Prince Edward standing out on his balcony. I gasped, as I realized I was standing in his bedroom. The site of him seemed to cause me undue stress. Even though I felt I could trust in Maria, I knew that my legs were an issue and surely she would bring this matter up to the Prince.

I moved slowly within the room, as not to make a sound, but Prince Edward sensing my presence turned around and let the most spectacular smile take hold of him. "Cinderella, I've been eager to see what you think? Well my dear?" Edward said.

Maria, who seemed to be minding her own business, began cleaning up his room, picking up odds and ends as she saw them. Then as if she had been asked to do so, she headed towards the door, leaving me terrified in the middle of Edward's room. But before she left, she passed me and whispered, "My love, do not worry. Your secrets are safe with me and breathe my dear."

I let out my breath, the one that I did not realize I was holding and began to play with hands, unsure of what to do next. As he left the balcony, to walk towards me, I caught a quick glimpse of a paddle resting on a marble side table near his bed. I do not why, but a small smile escaped my me.

"Cinderella. You did not answer me. What do you think of this? Of what our servants do?" Edward asked, almost demanding a response from me.

Again, I inhaled and took in a deep breath. "I suppose I can see what you find arousing about having a submissive, but I... I can not, Edward."

Now standing directly in front of me, near the entrance to his balcony, he lost any signs of happiness, or content. "Cinderella.."

"Edward, please. It is not what you think. I just... this is not my life. To be here in the castle. To be your personal servant. I... I...," and then as if the insurmountable frustration burst from my body, I began to wimper, to which the wimper, quickly turn into a sobs of remorse, pain so deep that Edward would never understand my reasoning.

His face softened, as he put his arms around my waist. At first this startled me, as the only time that I had come close to touching him, was at the lake when he was keeping me warm.

Here I was now, my face buried in his chest, soaking his garments with my tears, my lips swollen with sorrow, eyes blurred from my sadness, and yet... I was completely at ease. There was something natural, to being in his arms. He was strangely comforting.

As he held me, the room fell silent. The only sounds, were that of faint laughter down in the courtyard. As I listened to the women, I heard my own sobs welling. My emotions were conflicted and this was tearing at my very soul.

I began to pull away, afraid of wanting too much, and looked up into his beautiful green eyes. They were turned downward, as if he mourned for me, with me.

"I understand what I am asking of you, is strange to say the least, and I understand you do not love me. But, would you please spend time here and learn to love me?" Edward said, as his eyes pleaded with my inner termoil.

If he only knew... if he only knew how much I adored him. Felt attraction to him. Felt love for him. If he only knew that I was not really a servant, yet would serve him willingly if he truly loved me.

This love that he speaks of, I wondered about. Did Edward understand the difference? He is asking for me to learn to love him, but why? So that he may touch me only when it pleases him, and so that I may come to beg for it, only for him to ignore me. He can never know how much I love him, how much I desperately wanted to be at his side.

"What you are asking of me, is something I can not give you. I can not learn to love you in that manner, Edward?" I whispered. I wished I could convey to him exactly what I really wanted to say, and yet, I knew in my heart I had to dismiss him, to dismiss all of this. Still inside... I wanted him to take hold of me, and take me against my will.

I pulled myself completely from his grip and without thought, strolled out onto his balcony. There below off in the distance, were Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. All enjoying each other's company, and all drinking tea. Alice seemed to be sitting somewhat close to Jasper, and he seemed to have eyes only for her. As I watched them with envy, Edward came up behind me and placed both hands on the balcony around me, enclosing me in a small circle of sorts, with his body. I felt myself go rigid, as he leaned into my backside, his sex, hardened and pressed firmly against the lower portion of my back. I swallowed, as I parted my lips, and felt my own sex begin to tremble, as my desire began to awaken from the closeness of our bodies.

"Please Edward, don't. I can not resist you." I begged, yet I knew he wouldn't.

"Then stop, and give yourself to me. You would not be shedding tears, if you did not feel the same way I do. You will learn to love me, Cinderella, and you will be mine." Edward said, almost angrily as his right hand grabbed the loose fabric around my stomach. "I will have you, and you will desire me," he began whispering in my ears. My hand instinctively grabbed at his and tightened around his fingers. Then as fire engulfed my sex, I pushed his hand lower towards my desires, now screaming for my Prince's touch. His hand, following my lead, released the grip he had on my dress and descended down towards the front. As he neared my nether region, I threw both my hands behind me, gripping his face, pleading silently with him to give me more. More of what, my mind did not care. Anything, all of it.. I was simply lost in a world of heated passion, ignited by the young Prince. One who foolishly pursued me, and one, who was kind and gentle and caring and who sat still, with his arms around me at the lake.

He greedily pulled at my garments, lifting them up, as he slipped his hand underneath. I began to moan, my breasts rising up and down with my body, almost convusling from the sensations of his touch.

"Edward..." I sighed, "I shouldn't... yet I can not seem to push you away, as much as I try." My mind went into a whirlspin, as I tought about what I had seen earlier, what Maria had explained, what I had confessed. I looked down at the gathering off in the distance. Alice and Jasper were still completly into each other's conversation, but Rosalie. There she looked off some where far away, and as if the devil had whispered directly in her ear, she turned her head and gazed up into our direction.

Our eyes met and at that point, I closed them.

With his left arm around my waist, Edwards right hand began massaging the portion of flesh just above my sex. From there he eased down under the garments, and into the heat that lay between my legs. I heard him let out a soft moan, as he pushed his own desire harder into my back, his left hand pushing the lower parts of my belly.

My grip on his face tightened, as he slipped his fingers deep into my heated lips, pushing the inner folds aside, gently rubbing at the swollen tissue, causing it to hardened and quiver from his touch. I clenched my eyes tight, not wanting to open yet. I felt his lips, graze the outer edge of my ear lobes. His breath was hot, almost searing my skin. I licked my lips at the sensation, and just as I did, he plunged one finger up inside me, causing me to lift on my tippie toes, as his fingers thrust with intensity.

I let out little exasperated moans, as he began piercing me, at first with one finger, then two, then three. My body lifted each time, as he pushed them hard up inside my sex. I had to steady myself, and I released my grips on his face, to have one hand grab the balcony, and the other his right arm. I could feel his muscles tense, as fingers feverishly worked towards it's goal.

His desire, he continued to push against me, and each time he thrust me upward, it caused me to rub against it, making him moan with each grind. His breathing matched mine, as we both were nearing our ends.

My grip on his arm tightened, as a chill overtook me. I shook, and little waves exploded throughout my body, rushing from my head down to my sex. I held my mouth shut, desperately trying to keep my yelps within. Yet, Edward did not stop, even when my desire had released, and still he continued, his hard upward thrusts.

I begged softly, as my sex became tender and sensitive, but still he pushed, harder and harder, and he pushed into my back, his own sex, still stiffened and swollen with pleasure.

Small waves of pleasure began to overtake me again, but this time they were overwhelming, as my body screamed in protest at my second release. Now both my hands gripped hard at his arms, almost scratching him, clawing him, imploring him to stop and as I grabbed for him, the tears welling up in my eyes, Edward released.

He gently pulled his fingers out from my nether, and kissed the side of my neck. I exhaled as I opened my eyes and as I began to spin around, I caught glimpse of Rosalie, still in her chair, properly seated upright, and still watching.

A smile crept from my lips.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate on Bella. She's been wanting that a long time. I'm sure you wouldn't push away Edward either... or would you? I wondered what Edward's thinking. We'll hear from him next chapter.

**As always, thank you for reading my story and please do leave me some love. I adore all comments, like I adore the Details Magazine Spread w/Rob Pattinson.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Chapters have now been backed up to a new blog, just for my erotic tales. http://themishapsofascribe(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Kisses to my Beta, Evenflo78

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When I released Cinderella from my arms, placing her gently into Maria's, flashes of our conversation while riding over, though mostly silent, still very poignant, had funneled through my head. She had asked why I had chosen her, and I had given her the easiest explanation, one that simply told her, I now cared who I took pleasure with. The mental anguish I felt at this point was overwhelming, and brimming with lust. I had been too afraid to tell her my true feelings, my true intentions. A part of it, was I felt at odds with myself. Here I was a Prince, absored in the desires of a servant, begging her to be my submissive. Did I not have women at my disposal? Yes, and many that took pleasure in my own doings, this I was certain. Was it because I could not have her readily, and this was a pure cat and mouse game? Though I had feared this initially, I knew it to be different. When I had seen her pleasure herself at the lake, I would have attempted my ways with her then, but I did not, and simply enjoyed comforting her from the chill she endured while sitting there wet. Cinderella was this beautiful creature, timid at times, and reserved, yet painfully strong, and this I could see hidden behind her brown eyes. It was what lay behind those eyes, that had captured me, blinding me to all. I wanted more than to simply touch her, pleasure her, envelop her with my desire. My voracity for her bled into darker waters, waters that were black and one that I had never seen before. These feelings were new to me, and pulling at every extremity within my body. I wanted her entire being, I wanted her soul. I wanted to eat her, taste her, fill her with my sex. I wanted to hold her, comfort her, drink her tears. How do you explain such, to someone? That you can not stop the dreams that crush you at night, that you can not find the words, when asked a simple question. That I can not even release myself to another, servant or not, for my body will not awaken for anyone, yet ferociously angers at the site of her face. It calls for her touch, her moans, her lips.

For one moment, I stopped within the large hallway, burying my face into the cold stone. My right hand curled into a fist began nervously tapping at the column. Again the rush of thoughts assaulted me, as I stood there. If she refuses me, disgusts at my tastes, then what will I do? A young child, laughing at being chased by another, raced near my backside. As I lifed my head, and looked in their direction. I had noticed that it was little Bailey and Amaris, our servant Lucinda's two youngest. They are not allowed to play in the common areas of the castle, and certainly the children of servants must take their games out into the garden when permitted, yet I found myself unable to stop their chuckles and not because they would not listen, but because I did not have the heart to. Amaris, spun around instinctively, as she felt my glares upon her back. There she was, this tiny little girl. She had stopped chasing her brother and walked back towards me, holding out her little hand.

"Prince Edward, it is me, Amaris. One day, when I am older, I will be your servant, will I not?" she spoke. But her words, I recoiled, as if she were a serpent that had darted her wicked tongue upon my hands.

I angrily pulled myself from the wall, and bent down to look her in the eye, "Never my dear, this I promise you. Now go be a child, before I scold you for playing within the hallways. Hurry, or I will change my mind." I felt myself sicken, and had to hold back my thoughts, or they would stir my stomach and I would soil the carpet below me. The little girl scurried away as I stood up, but not without the sharp look from my mother, who was standing near the entrance to the library. She stood there, leaning upon the door frame, watching me. Still weak with wickedness, I walked towards her and gave her kiss.

"You seem different these days. Are you feeling well?" My mother asked, a look of concern now consuming her face.

"I am, my love. I just have issues, thoughts that tear at me. Conflictions. It is nothing. Cinderella is here, and I am hoping her day with Maria goes well." I said, while looking down, studying the details in the molding, as I let my words spill. I knew my mother was not pleased at the kindness I had shown the children, and in particular the little girl. But it was true, I had no desire for any further personal servants, yet we trained them, day in and day out, and not just for my benefit, but for the benefit of those that entered our gates. Lords, Princes, any and all. Our servants, were at their disposal and for some reason, at that moment, I forbid it with Amaris. This my mother had seen, and I knew was the reasoning behind her questions.

"I see, and may I at some point meet this Cinderella, should she choose to remain here, with you? I would very much like to meet the woman that has my son's heart in a twist."

"Mother, she is not a Princess, but a mere servant and she does not have my... " I could not finish my sentence, for I never lied to my mother. Cinderella did have my heart, and a twist it was, turned inside out. It always astonished me, the depth of my mother's perception, but a Queen she was. Cold in her demeanor at times, always watching, but righteous in her heart, and forgiving when need be. When I was young, I had loved my cat dearly, but was allergic to my own pet. I would cry, pleading for her to be returned to me, and each day, the cat would be ripped from my arms by my father, only to be returned secretly, by my mother. She'd whisper that she knew I loved her, and if truly I did and wanted her with me, my mother would at all costs, assure this. She would ask me not to fret, and always remember her promise. I had my cat, Midnight, for over 16 years.

"Yes, I know she is a servant Edward," and at that, she retreated, flashing me a warm smile. There was something mischievous in my mother's grin. She had wed my father early at a young age, and though bore me and my brothers, I knew her and my father to be close friends, rather than that of lovers. The funny thing is that I knew my mother cared for her servant, this I saw at an early age. I had come into the library one morning, early before the sun had made its full ascent, and there I heard her voice. I followed it deep into the room, down past the seating area, closer towards the fireplace, until I stumbled upon her, laying on the floor. Her lover, atop her, holding her hands which were bound in black garment. At first, I was scared, afraid that my mother was being ill treated, till she noticed me and called out to me to assure me that she was alright and for me to leave, giving me that warm smile. This I knew of my mother, at a very early age.

I entered my bedroom and impatiently waited, pacing back and forth, as if my movements somehow sped time. Jasper was entertaining Alice and her sister Rosalie, but I already decided, that I would not be joining them. Here I was, desperately trying to take remove their servant, and somehow meeting with the two, just did not feel appropriate. I walked out onto my balcony and there I saw the three. Alice, notably took joy in greeting Jasper, while the other, the voluptuous one, Rosalie, appeared agitated and was in constant motion, looking all around, as if she had lost someone and was frenzied to find them.

I huffed, as I retreated back into my room, walking towards my paddle, as if I mean to take punishment out on someone. I stood there holding it, as if it gave me power to control my emotions, my conflicts, my angst. I could remember times, where I had been angry with Emmett, and had fled to my room calling upon my servant, any servant. There I would bound her, punish her, cause her to moan for her relief, cause her to moan for my touch. My paddle, my cuffs, my pleasure and vices. I knew that this would be too much for Cinderella, but it is too late for me to return. Cinderella held the paddle, that controlled my desire, and she needn't be afraid, but simply give me relief, as I did for my servants.

I felt my body thickened, as I knew my time would soon come upon me, where Maria would return Cinderella to me, and it would be my turn, to guide her. I was not sure if Cinderella would approve, but at this point, I did not care. It was more than asking her to remain in the castle with me, it was fulfilling my darkest wishes. To have her, and for her to have me.

Again I could here the faint voices down in the courtyard, as the women laughed at what I could only suspect, were at Jasper's wit. I should be down there, greeting them as well, taking in Rosalie's beauty but instead I chose to remain in my room, to wait for a servant that did not even belong to me. And so you might say, I had chosen Cinderella, and certainly even if I could not understand why. I walked back out on to the veranda and inhaled the air, ripe with the smell of rose and late dew.

As I stretched, and gazed off in to the distance, I sensed someone approach from behind me.

"Edward, why are you not with Jasper?," a voice called out. I turned to see Adelaida, her belly swollen, and her face tired. Though, in her state, Adelaida exuded more elegance, to the point that she was bewitching. A mother to be, a wife to my brother, Adelaida was a true princess, a latin beauty. She smiled, as she came forward, always one hand upon her stomach, the other, extended out in front of her, almost as if she were blind and it were her cane. She brushed up against me and her sweet smells, took war with the smells of the garden. Then like a child would do, she leaned over the railing, looking down, letting her hair fall around her.

"Be careful my dear, I would not want harm to come your way," I said, as I pulled her closer to me, keeping a tight pull on her right arm. It took me a moment to recall what Adelaida had asked, as she often dazzled me with her presence.

"I am waiting on Cinderella. She is the young servant girl, who I have asked to be my personal submissive." I said, as I looked over at Adelaida, who's eyes were fixated on the stirrings below. I was eager to see what she would say, but she seemed disinterested.

"And this girl means what to you?" She asked, as she began massaging her temples.

I did not respond right away, and hesitated. I was not sure what I wanted to say and tried to be careful about my choice of words. "I do not know Adelaida. But... I think I may care for her." As I spoke those words, Adelaida turned, her mouth slightly parted and let out a small gasp. Instinctively, I was worried about her reaction, but as she smiled and came in to hug me, I knew that she would not contest my decision to have Cinderella as my own.

"Edward, you are a surprise. I always worried that you were too callous, and cold. You seemed to care only for your desires with your servants and never took any interest in anything as a matter of fact." Her words, almost offended me, but I knew her heart to be good, and truth be told. She was correct.

"Adelaida, it is nothing... It's just... I... When I first saw her in the marketplace, I felt attraction to her, a strong attraction, one that I have never felt before. I escorted her home, and just the slightest touch of her body, and my fate was sealed. I desire her, strongly, but that desire has grown into something more. Is it possible to have such strong feelings for one that you can not be with, nor marry? I just... I just can not wed someone that I do not care for."

Adelaida stood up, trying to give herself an inch or so, easing a kiss upon my cheeks. "Edward, you can not help who you love, if it is love that you speak of. It is true that you can not marry, for she is not of noble blood, but Edward, what would I have done, if Emmett was a stable boy, a butcher, a common thief? He had my heart at such a tender age, that I would have left my family and run off with him, if he asked. I would have lived anywhere with him, follow him to the ends of the earth. That is true love. You must think before you do something hasty. Do you love her? Is it worth it Edward? Only you can decide that." And then taking my hand in hers, she kissed the top, and with eyes filled of sorrow, she left.

I frowned, as I leaned over the railing. Would I give up everything for her? What if we ran off, hid in the forest, declared ourselves common folk, or travelers, telling fortunes of those who were desperate and crossed our paths.

Here I remained, till Maria walked in. Ah my Maria, the one who trained me, exposed my inner demons. How I trusted in her, and how I loathe her at the same time. She was the first that I ever cared for, but nothing to the extent that I felt for Cinderella. If I had I never learned her ways.

Then quietly followed Cinderella, and my mood became jubilant, overwhelming, as I took her in. My thoughts began to slip my lips, as I eagerly asked her to confess but she seemed to be musing over her words.

Again, with more fervor, I demanded again, she enlighten me. My apprehension was waning on me, and I could take no more.

Maria, who began to exit leaned in and whispered to Cinderella, to which I noted, that I would find out later when alone with Maria. I knew Maria would only speak of comforting things to her, but I wondered what or why she needed to comfort her to begin with. Yet, my attention turned back to my beauty before me and I began to walk towards her, almost drawn to her, as her energy seemed to be polar opposite of mine. A lethal combination, as my desires seem to take on a life of its own, moving in slowly, as if it were a predator stalking it's prey.

She finally whispered to me, and it was her words that struck me hard upon the chest. She did not want to be my servant, but still, I detected some dishonesty in her voice. I knew she did not host complete and utter hatred for me, yet, she was declining. My mind clouded with despair, began to beg, but still she continued, only this time I noticed her eyes welling up in sorrow. I could sense she was hiding something from me, yet what, I did not know. I put my arms around her and tried my best to comfort her, to ease her mind. Her sobs were heavy and soiled my shirt. Certainly I knew that this was not all for my benefit, and again, I was struck at the thought that my dear Cinderella, had pain within in her heart. In my mind, I called to her to release her soul to me, to allow me to take her afflictions away.

She quieted some, and I used the opportunity to speak my heart. I knew what I was asking of her, was strange to say the least, but it is the only way for I to be with her, if this she only knew. If she only knew how she haunted my dreams. How I thought about her day and night. How those thoughts, those cares, have stripped me from being with another. I could never tell her... that I loved her.

I wondered if she lived here, with me in the castle, could she learn to love me, as I do her. My admissions slipped my tongue, but to no avail. She explained, that she could not give me what I wanted nor learn to love me. My heart descended a few inches, as the pain became cumbersome, pulling me down to the core of my being. I did my best to console myself, as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She had rejected me, and tore herself from our embrace.

My pain began to swell, and transformed into a rage, a burning desire, that lashed it's flames down into my sex. I struggled to control my emotions, but quickly followed her lead out on to the balcony, where I drove my body up against her backside. My demons were taking over, and I could control myself no more. She begged me to stop, but her words, were simply the oxygen that fueled my fire, a fire that was now engulfing my entirety, angrily licking at every nerve within my body. I punished her with my voice, as I lashed out and grabbed around her waist, to which she reacted. With her hand now on mine, she orchestrated my next moves, as she directed me to follow down to her desire. Every inch of me was alive and plump, as I ferociously pierced her with my fingers.

My body began matching the rhythm to my thrusts, and without my wits, I ground my member deep upon her buttocks, her back, her thighs.

I could feel her chest heaving, as she moaned from my touches, our beings melting into one. The more she groaned, the harder I pushed, almost splitting her in two, as my hand uncontrollably tore at her moistened passion. Soon enough, her wetness drenched my fingers, as her pleasures trickled from her body. I could feel her inner muscles tighten, as it clung fiercely, extracting what it wanted from my tips, and I moved them within her, exploring her cavern.

Her fragile body lifted with each upward motion, and she desperately tried to steady herself, all the while, closing her legs around my extremity. I showed no mercy and continued to prod with such intensity, harder as her body finished its expulsion of tiny waves of pleasure. The dew from my own tip, began to soil my clothes, andI was nearing my own ending, but still I drove deeper within her, pushing her to the edge. She stiffened, as she softly began to beg, and this, her words, sent me plummeting into her, releasing myself, as she too, spiraled into her second spilling, her body convulsing violently. I felt liquid seeped from her lower lips, dripping all around me, and oh how I wanted to drink her, fill my mouth with her moisture, savor every sip.

I slowly removed myself, the both of us exasperated.

It took a moment for her body to stop shaking, and she slowly, still in my arms, turned to face me. Her smile, diabolical, as she lifted up to place a kiss on my lips. She could have asked anything of this moment, and I would have given it to her. I held her tightly, as she burried her face within my chest. Then suddenly, she began to sob.

"Edward, my Edward, " she whispered. "Another time, another place." Hearing her words, I pulled her away from my chest.

"I as your Prince, demand you to be mine. You will not refuse me, do you understand Cinderella," I spat. There was a war brewing inside me, and my words were leaving me without any filters.

"Edward, please. It is not that easy. I am no good, damaged and I belong... "

As her repeated excuses left her mouth, I could only utter what I had been pondering, unsure, but at this point, I knew for certain. "I would give up everything for you."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: My blog has had a make over, thanks to Mrs. Vanquish. All chapters are uploaded, conveniently, as well as important photos. Such as inspiration to what I think Maria looks like, etc.. http://themishapsofascribe(dot)blogspot(dot)com

My Beta; Evenflo78, as always, thank you.

* * *

I was so confused to the point of feeling dizzy, and my stomach, stressed, began to growl. I had just experienced, the single most pleasurable and yet oddly, romantic experience of my life. But here I was, pushing that very person away. And then... he spoke.

He had said, he'd give up everything. In those few simple words, I knew instantly, without any further explanation, what I truly meant to him. I had only hoped that he really understood, the impact those words would have on my heart, on my soul.

I wanted desperately to surrender to him, to reveal all, to allow him to use his position, and whisk me away from all my troubles and cares, but Elizabeth's face drowned my thoughts, as well as the others, and I could not just leave my home yet, not to the likings of those that controlled it.

When I had caught glimpse of Rosalie, I knew my fate was sealed, locked away in her psychotic visions of taking away all that is rightfully mine, hurting those that raised me, cared for me, and now, my integrity, my heart, my Prince. I had met her cold watchful eyes, with my own devilish grin, as my body began to cool, from the searing touches of my love. Yet, her look frightened me, and this look, I knew I would be most fearful of, when I would have to return home. Surely she already known the Prince's intentions with me, but for her to sit there, ignore those around her... O_h dear, had Jasper and Alice seen what had taken place?_

"Cinderella... Cinderella. Where are you my love?" The Prince called out, as I realized that I had been lost in my own mind, swept up in my fear.

"Edward, I am sorry," I sighed, "I am... just so tangled, I can not seem to sort what is right, and what is wrong. Forgive me," I pleaded. I knew he would not understand what I meant by right and wrong, but it was true. What was right, was to go home, live the life that was dealt to me, for surely I have a purpose in this meaningless existence, whatever that may be. But then there is what is wrong, and what is wrong, is that my heart wants to be with the Prince, a man I hardly knew, yet a man I strongly desired, yearned for, dare I say, needed.

Edward neared me, closing the few inches that lay between us, and rested his hands lightly upon each side of my face. "It is I, that am right, it is my longing to be with you, that is right, it is what I feel when I am near you, that is right. Release your fears to me, and let me deal with what is wrong. You need not be concerned with such trivial matters."

My eyes softened, as he melted me with his words. Could it be so easy? I parted my lips, my eyebrows tensed, and leaned up to kiss him, allowing my breath to surround him, as he too parted his lips, taking in my scent, inhaling me as I lingered. His eyes immediately closed, as if my breath, became his and leaned his forehead forward, letting it rest upon mine. I took in his aura, my lungs intoxicated with his aroma, as I could still smell the sex on his body, on his clothing. The urge to touch him again became unbearable, and I bit my lip to restrain my desires.

His breathing intensified, as the nearness of our lips grew heavy. "Cinderella, who are you...," he whispered.

The right corner of my mouth, still parted, tilted upwards, as I pondered his question. If he only knew, how poignant his query was. I could have replied, that I too, ask myself those very words each morning as I rise, and at the end of each evening, as I rest my weary bones. _Who am I?_

"I am a God fearing person, but I have vengeance in my heart. I work hard as a servant, but wish ill to those that own me. I am a daughter, a friend... a young woman that is in love with a Prince. I am all those things, and still Edward, I do not know who I am. Not today, not anytime soon. I hope one day, I will meet the real Cinderella, the real me. But... she is not I, and I am not her," I said proudly, the words nearly diving off the tips of my lips, eager to make splash, and yet, I shivered, as I let Edward take in what I had spoken, afraid of his response. If this man would give up everything for me, he needed to understand, that I am no hero, I am not a goddess. I am... still undiscovered, a piece of coal hoping one day to emerge as diamond.

He stood upright and crossed his arms, his eyes stern, as he looked down upon me. "You still have a way of hurting me, when you think it is good for me. Why do you this to me? Do you not want to explore our feelings for each other. You can not deny you desire me, nor can I deny that I desire you, but it is more than that Cinderella. I have never wanted anyone so much, as I want you. Give yourself to me," he said, his words almost imploring his intentions.

"I'd like to think I have a choice, that I am able to give myself to you. But, I worry that you already have me, and yet I belong to another," I said, again I felt sorrow, for being so cryptic with my feelings, but I was reeling from the thought of confessing.

He reached for my hand, and I gave it to him willingly. He kissed the top of it, letting his nose caress my skin. "I will send in someone to clean you, as I need to freshen up as well. We will dine together, and then I will see to it myself that you make it home safely," and he said, as he began to walk towards the bedroom door. "And my dear, you may be owned by another, but you belong to me." With that, he left me alone in his room, and I had a moment to think about what he had just said.

As I watched him leave, I felt a pang, a twitch in my body, as I had become dependant on his touches. I put the hand that he had kissed, up to my lips, and smiled as I went over his comments. _You belong to me._

"Mmm," I do belong to him, in more ways than I liked to at this moment. I twirled around, and walked over to his bed. I sat on the edge, thinking this is where my love lays his head. How appropriate, his large four poster bed and before I could think any other naughty thoughts, a servant walked in with a large bowl and cloth.

She had asked me to lift my skirt, and without any reservations, I did so, till I heard her gasp. _My wounds. _Dread spread through out my body, as I feared that she would whisper these concerns to Edward. I looked down at her, as she had been taken back by her own reaction.

"I am sorry Cinderella, forgive me. Did... Did he do this to you?" She asked, her lips curled, as if she was full of disgust.

"No, no. My owner did this," I said, not wanting this poor girl to think that Edward would be capable of such harshness. My lashings, were not of the same, and this she needed to know. Then I closed my eyes, stupidly telling this servant, that I had been beaten this severely, by my owner. Certainly she knew the daughters that Jasper had been entertaining, where of the same household, or did she?

"I see," she said, as she began to wipe my inner thighs. I trembled, having her so near to my sex. This was new to me, and I felt embarrassment, to have another servant care for me, as if I was of any worth.

"My dear, I can do this, really. Would you like me to clean myself?" I questioned, for surely she would not want to have to look after another, of her own stature.

"Cinderella, it is my pleasure. Edward has asked me to take care of you, and that I shall. Now please tell me if I accidentally hurt you in anyway," she said, and then she looked concerned, as if she wanted to say something else. "You may lower your skirt for one moment. I will be right back. I want to put dressing on your scars, so they heal properly. They look fresh, and painful. Did you just get reprimanded?"

If she only knew. My step-mother would not allow me to have proper legs like a lady, and the lacerations were simply a reminder, to who was in charge. That is why she would be damned, to let my cuts heal. Always finding fault, and striking at other areas, so that while one gash fades, another is violently placed.

"I did. At this moment, I can not even remember why?" I said, as I had my back turned. It was true, I did not recall. Was something spilt, did I speak disrespectful? I could not even keep track, as my words with her, had no meaning.

I heard a cough behind me, and I jumped fearing it was Edward. "Maria!" I exclaimed, happy to see her, but unaware of what she had just heard.

"So your owner gives punishment, because...,"

"I, did not mean to show any insolence Maria, forgive me," I said, as I bowed my head in shame.

"Cinderella. Please. Why did she give you these?" And she lifted my dress to look closer at my legs. "Edward will be expecting you soon, so my dear, please get the ointment to dress this. Cinderella, I will finish cleaning," she commanded, with an edge of authority to her voice. I felt as if I was a small child, in the presence of my mother.

She began swiftly to wipe at my nether region, scrubbing roughly at the inner portions of my flesh. I moaned at her abruptness, but knew she meant me no pain.

"So when do you plan to tell me why your owner finds pleasure in giving you such wicked marks, and as I look at them, I can see the old ones, barely fading away." While squatted, the rag cleansing my sex, she looked up at me, inquisitively, waiting on my response.

"Maria, please do not say anything. If I were to leave or escape, the other servants would receive it two fold. I say this to you in confidence, but you have no idea how many times, I wish to let the lake that I swim in, consume me and receive me in her depths. Yet apart of me will do no such thing. I am an honorable woman, and will not bring shame upon my home...," I exhaled, as if I was holding back emotion, feelings that I had never allow surface. "Did I say to much?"

"Child, I understand. What did I say to you earlier?"

"Forgive me. That my secrets are safe with you. I just feel so much shame, yet I also feel anger... Edward can not know," I whispered, but Maria stood up, as she dropped the rag into the bowl, she wiped her hands on her dress, and leaned in to hug me.

"I know you feel despair, but he loves you." She said, and then pulled away, putting her hands upon my shoulders, "That my dear is enough for today." She smiled, "Take therefore no thought for tomorrow: for tomorrow shall take thought for the things of itself. Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof."

Her presence reminded me of my mother, but now, as she quoted the bible, I closed my eyes, and there I felt Renee... her words, her love. I opened my eyes, and the young servant girl asked to retrieve the ointment, had returned, and both her and Maria, worked vigorously on my wounds. I sighed, as I thought how many times my legs been treated. Once I was freshened, the young servant girl whispered, "Someone wishes to meet you. She has a gift for you."

I shook my head in utter angst. "Oh, it is not necessary. I do not need any gifts," I said, adamantly speaking. "I do not want to put anyone out, please." I begged.

Maria, who looked as if she were about to laugh, calmed me by taking me, by the hand. "Your heart will expire before you even get the opportunity to meet whomever it is, that wishes to meet you. Now, be a lady, and with some dignity, go and speak with them. Accept their gift, thank them, and you will be done. My goodness, Cinderella. It was easier to get you to whip an unclothed servant, strapped to a table, then to give you a token. Now come on, do not be shy. Lauren, who's quarters am I delivering Cinderella too?" She asked, looking at the young servant girl, who quickly responded princess Adelaida.

Oh the horror, as I was off to meet the Princess. Must everyone in this castle, see every wound, every cut, must they know that I was pleasured by Edwards fingers, on the balcony of his bedroom. Let us go in the kitchen, and tell them as well, I nervously teased myself.

As we came near the bedroom, my eyes looked down. It was true, my heart was beating so hard, that I was sure Maria could here it, as it pounded against the bones that protected it.

She lightly knocked on the door, but as if someone had been expecting us, the door immediately opened. There standing in the entrance, was a lovely young man. A brute he was, but tall he stood, and he nodded to Maria, who curtsied in response. He looked at me, and my fingers began to twitch, and fumble with each other. "Ah, you must be Cinderella. I am Prince Emmett."

I did not know what to say, and curtsied as well. "My love, let the girl pass. Go and bid farewell to the sisters, Jasper is entertaining, and Maria, will you stay and help me with Cinderella?" A woman's voice rang out from behind.

Prince Emmett let out a long breathe, "As you wish my dear. Though I was hoping to stay with you and listen to what you women speak of," he said, smiling over at me, as if that was supposed to make me feel better. Prince Emmett was loved by all, and this I knew of him well. He was the next in line for the throne, and what I was standing in front of, was the future to our kingdom. He would be... our future King.

Prince Emmett hastily moved, extending his right arm inward towards his wife, while smiling the most brilliant smile, I think I've ever seen a man give. It was a warm welcoming smile, and all those rumors, of Prince Emmett being a just and caring man, were true. This I knew by his smile. In that one instant, I felt at ease, as I walked past him, my eyes meeting his. He would serve England well, and I felt unbelievably loyal to him, as his smile assured me that everything would be alright. And then I watched him leave, as he shut the door behind him. Alone I stood, with the Spanish beauties before me.

I approached Princess Adelaida, and she with her belly round, walked up to me, placing her arms around me. "Cinderella, it is a pleasure to meet you. I had not planned on this greeting today, but Edward will not let you leave so easily, and I hear that he wishes to have dinner with you now."

"Princess Adelaida, I am humble. Forgive me, as I am at a loss for words at this moment. All this is very new to me, and I do not want to leave you with an bad impression."

The Princess looked puzzled, as she spoke, "Why would you leave me with a bad impression? Don't be silly girl. I have been curious to meet the lady that has Edward so... entranced," she sighed, "Come, let me show you something? We do not have a lot of time, so we must hurry."

I began to become overwhelmingly nervous, as I tried to fathom, what she would have in store for me. I watched as both the Princess and Maria walked over to a large armourer, and opened it, revealing a full wardrobe of dresses within.

They scoured through the wardrobe, the Princess murmuring softly as she touched each gown. Finally she squelled, taking me by surprise, as I stood anxiously waiting. "This one, this one will be perfect," she said, pulling out a dress, fit for a... well, fit for a princess.

I took in the garment she chose, and my mouth parted, as I stood in awe, shocked that she was in any way helping me, a servant.

"It is a bit much for dinner, but I do think the color will do you well against your fair skin. This gown my dear, is common for us in Spain, and I will fashion you, after my own. Come hither, and let us dress you. Oh, Cinderella, you will be so beautiful," Princess Adelaida exclaimed, her jubilation, contagious.

"Princess Adelaida, I mustn't. It is too much for someone like me," I implored, but she began to shake her head, and held the dress up high, as she gazed upon its details.

"It is no longer of use to me, and when I have given birth, I will be refitted once again for a new wardrobe. Please, let me dress you. I will enjoy this, and it is my gift to you."

I looked over at Maria, and I detected a slight wink of the eye, as I remembered her words. _Be a lady, and thank her, and accept the token graciously._

I bowed my head low, and offered my appreciation. I walked over to the two, and thus it began.

When it was over, I looked upon myself in the mirror. There my hair was partially pulled in braids, strewn intricately across my head, as to cause a pattern, and the sides wavy, pulled back into a loose bun. My entire face was painted, to give a hint of paleness, as my cheeks were roughly rouged, and my lips stained a vibrant red.

Then, I slipped into a very heavy gown, burgundy with dark apricot panels beaded into the lower portion of the dress. The top was taut around my waist, and the sleeves full and puffed, with a layer of white sheer silk underneath, covered by ribbons of burgundy velvet adorned on top, the silk sleeve banding tightly around my wrists, with the velvet split open and falling loosely around my elbows. Near my neck, again the silk creamy fabric beaded with the same beads that tied the apricot panels on the lower portion of the dress, sewn in rows, causing a dazzling effect. The neckline came up, an inch around my throat and was topped with small little ruffles.

I gazed at the familiar stranger in the mirror, and she gazed back. I raised my right hand waving, as she raised hers too, in unison. I took in a deep breath, forgetting my surroundings, as I peered through the looking glass, thinking to myself, I must have fallen on the other side, for all this felt strange, yet real. As I looked into the mirror, the figures behind me, a whisper came to me giving me quite a chill, "It's time."

* * *

A/N: I had to give quick reference to Alice In Wonderland, with Tim Burton's version hitting theaters soon. YEAH!

"As it is used in Lewis Carroll's book, Alice goes through the looking glass to find a world both clear and recognizable yet turned sideways. Thus, through the looking glass is extended as a metaphor into any time the world turns strange, or when things get turned around, as if one were Alice, inside of the mirror." Source; Mai


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Always thank you to my Beta; Evenflo78

As always, photos of inspiration are uploaded with each chapter http://themishapsofascribe(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

_It's time. _Those words rang in my ear, like the shrill of ghost through a dark, decayed forest. I had no reason to fear being alone with Edward, but the formality, the time spent prepping me, the eagerness to present me cleansed and proper, was all to much for me too bear because in my heart this was a false sense of security. A taste of what my dreams were, are, could be.

I began to rise holding up the sides of my dress, gripping it tightly as Maria backed up a few steps, a smile enshrouding her entire being. She was so genuinely happy for me, that it was hard to feel any further dread, and as l looked over at Princess Adelaida, she too, had nothing but elation for my situation.

_Situation. _I laughed inwardly, at the thought that all this fuss, these emotions, the mistrust, all of this just being a _situation_.

Maria extended her hand, gradually reaching forth, as she looked to escort me to the dining room.

Taking in one long breath, I walked slowly towards Maria and gave her my right arm. With some hesitation, I looked over my shoulder and Princess Adelaida, still smiling, she blew me a kiss. My lips pursed tightly, as I held back my tears.

While walking down the hall Maria leaned her head slightly off to the side and looked at me, "What is wrong my dear? Are you nervous about Edward, about having dinner in the dining room?"

I shook my head in disagreement, but the urge to work these tensions off my heart were too heavy, so while keeping my gaze forward, I confessed. "Maria, I just do not understand my life. There are times where I feel that I am not worthy and that I should just suffer at my own demise. Yet here, today, you and Princess Adelaida and even Edward, have shown nothing but love and adoration and kindness. It has been so long since I have felt such warm feelings without the reprimands of another."

Maria, who looked deep in thought, began to speak, "When you speak of another, you speak of your owners I presume?"

I said nothing further but Maria, who looked at me now while we were walking, clearly understood the answer just by looking at my face.

"Again, your loyalty. You will soon learn that you can trust in me and that I will not let harm come to you and when that time comes, you will confide in me and reveal all," Maria said.

"But you are just a servant yourself, how can you protect me?" I questioned. I tried to be respectful but trusting in Maria was too easy and I did not want to let my hopes that I could someday remove Lady Lilith from my home, come to fruit in my actions, to only have it hurt me and possibly hurt my other servants as well.

"I have my ways Cinderella; I have more authority than you think." I shivered in delight at the delivery of her words. If only...

The longer I walked with Maria, the more my nerves began to dissipate, until I felt a complete sense of calmness, drown and consume my body. Then quite suddenly a fever rushed throughout me, as I was thrust upon a glorious room, a room I could no doubt mistake as the dining room.

The space was magnificent and you could feel the grandness, just by the height of the ceiling. Up top, the golden wood trim beams lay in a checkered pattern with the center of each box painted cream, while the center of that box dipping down into a golden tear drop accent.

The golden wood trim carried down along the walls in a vertical pattern, but here they were luxuriously adorned with large mirrors on each side, while the middle section of the west facing wall was embellished with a beautiful painting and a large marble fireplace.

There were crystals and glass and bronze and every fashionable material one could decorate with, all within the walls of this single room. The hues, lush and rich, with the carpet below my feet, a blood red color; oh how the dark woods and golden accents fused eloquently with it.

I stood near the center of the room in utter confoundment, lost in the textures and textiles, in the soft lighting of the candles, in the lavishness of my own delicate being dressed in perfection. Maria bid me farewell as she left me alone to my own thoughts and will. I walked over to the fireplace, lit brilliantly with it's warm embers and placed both my hands near it, taking in it's gifts of gentle licks of warmth. I thought about my time with Edward on the balcony and how strongly my body had reciprocated his advances. I had never experienced anything like that and even in my most intimate moments with Jacob, I was still a virgin to these explicit sensations that only Edward could bring forth.

I stepped back from the fireplace and started to walk towards the large windows that encompassed the back wall, but as I passed the mirror that kissed the side of the hearth, again I came upon that familiar stranger. She was striking in appearance and I was quite taken with her the first time I saw her, but here in this room, in this capacity, she was breathtaking.

I found myself unable to move from her watchful eyes and the looking glass subtly illuminated with the glow from its sister hearth, cast a shadow of endowment upon the beauty in the reflection.

I was transfixed by her and as I stood there inspecting every detail of the young woman in the looking glass, and then a dark figure came up from behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Cinderella, I am here to save you from the spell that you are under," he whispered, as he kept his eyes on the beauty in the mirror.

"Ah, but the spell is a strong one, Edward. Yet I do believe a kiss would release me from my enchantment," I said, turning to lean into him and then with my arms around his neck, I reached up lightly showering affection all upon his face.

As I pulled my lips away from his, he held his eyes closed and potently spoke, "Then a kiss you shall have, but if a kiss can emancipate you from your bewitchment, one wonders what my desires might release?"

Our gazes fully awake, we both looked at each other and for one moment, I felt him peering straight through me, as if he could see the depths of my soul. I wondered how deep that may be and if I was disembodied from her, or even worse, was she trapped in sorrow, drowning, beckoning me to reach for her. Overwhelmed, I pulled away and exhaled as I pushed myself back up against the cold glass.

"Why do you always pull from me, Cinderella?" He asked, as he stepped in and closed the gap between us. His look became stern, as he pushed his robust body against mine. Again, with a authority he began to whisper, "You can do almost anything you want with me, Cinderella. But never pull away from me, promise me you will not?" I nodded in agreement and an unrelenting heat gripped my face, my cheeks, my desire.

I knew that in his eyes, I took two steps forward yielding my pleasures to him, but then in my turmoil, would retreat madly, four steps back. I too, felt frustration but I desperately tried to keep myself from forgetting my place; what issues I had to tend to, what problems lay ahead. Lady Lilith, in all her misery, would never allow me to find happiness with the Prince. Surely she must think that her wicked daughter Rosalie had some chance of marrying Edward, and if she truly believed in this, then she would stop at nothing to ruin my happiness, no doubt with Rosalie's help.

"Edward, I understand it must be confusing for you. Me giving myself whole heartily to you, then to show my manner another, but it is just that I am a servant, and I have issues that have arisen since the death of my mother. As much as you have my heart, I can not forget who my mother was, and I will defend her honor."

Edward's look, which had seemed slightly irritated, lightened and he shook in agreement. "Come, let us eat. You must be hungry," Edward said, easing off me gently offering his hand in assistance.

Thankfully I was, for I would have been to embarrassed if my body would have gotten the best of me, causing my nerves to sicken my being and preventing me from properly dining with him. In addition, I was thankful that Edward did not press the issue any further with mother. He seemed to be thinking of my words, but whatever questions that he may be holding, he kept to himself.

As formality would have it, we sat directly across from each other, alone at a very large table. A table that I imagine, could host the largest of dinner parties, seating Princes and Princesses and Sultans and everyone and anyone that mattered. Sitting alone with Edward at this immense monument of the finest woods, I had wondered why no one else come to share our meal with us, but then I thought to myself, silly girl, the Queen has no time for you and certainly the King would not dare sit with a servant girl and thus they must be waiting for Edward and I to finish, so that they may have their meals proper without such interruption.

Edward, eating slowly, kept an attentive eye on me as he took in each bite. I was so consumed in my horrors, of being unworthy to eat with royalty, that I had not taken the time to enjoy what little opportunity I did have with Edward. As we slowly finished, I realized how completely silently it had been because of my preoccupation. Edward, who leaned back in his seat, gave in to his worries. "Stay with me tonight?"

_What?_

Was I hearing him correctly? He must be joking. A servant, who did not even reside in his own castle, asked to stay the evening with him?

"Edward, please. I am certain that my own... that Lady Lilith will not be pleased with my late return. I... ," and then Edward stood, interrupting my rant that was bordering on hysteria.

"Cinderella, I order you to stay. I will send payment over to the Swan manor, for any inconvenience that I may caused them with your departure today and possibly tomorrow."

_Tomorrow? _Has he gone mad? It was like he was holding me prisoner and I stood up, meeting his strictness and directness with my own emotions, ones that he should be aware of. "I will not be treated like I have no free will. I am not to be ordered, Edward!" I yelled and I bit at my tongue, holding back from lashing out any further. My body began to contort, pained by the inflictions of thoughts that ravaged my head. I desperately wanted to be with Edward, that I knew. I also wanted nothing more than to restore my name and bring peace to _my_ servants and _my_ manor, that is rightfully mine by birth. My father was another that I would have to deal with and that too began to fuel my anger, but as my fists began to clinch and the rush of annoyance clouded with a strong surge of fervor, I watched horridly as Edward made his way around the table. I could feel his energy approach me and without even looking his way, felt the pull of his animalism, as he drew near, his facial muscles clenched.

Then without even acknowledgement to my words, he came up from behind me and pulled my bottom against his swollen loins. I felt his breath on my skin, as he moaned into my hair, his hands sliding up the front of my gown, cupping my breasts firmly. I felt his teeth barbarically bite my neck, as his tongue jetted out, licking the flesh as if he meant to devour me. I grabbed at his hands, trying to rip him from my bosom, but the harder I fought, the harder he pushed into them, kneading them brutishly, as his member thickened with delight.

"Edward, stop. There are things I must tend to before... I am deluged with confusion and you are not helping me," I said, as I wrestled with his hands, his mouth still tearing into my nape, gorging on my collar bone.

Then he stopped moving for one second, as his teeth which almost felt like fangs, slid up towards my cheek. I turned refusing him, but he forcefully nipped at the edge of my jaw line and then with such charge, he spoke, "We will deal with your confusion together, but now... I can not let you go, I do not have the strength to stay away from you. If you must, I will let you return tomorrow to check on your manor. I just simply can not be apart from you. You understand that, I am the one under the spell and I am mad for you."

My eyes welling up, I turned slowly into his grips, loosening my clench on his hold and releasing myself to him. I whispered in his ear, that I would stay and without any further words, Edward lifted me into his arms, carrying me as if I were an injured child walking me out of the grand dining room. As we passed through the enormous entry doors, I looked backed into the enclosure, where I feared my life had changed. For this, I would pay for, and for this I would no less battle my own family, just for my own existence. I laid my head upon his shoulders, my arms around his neck, and silently pleaded for Edward never to leave me.

As we drew closer to his bedroom, a playful thought came up on me, and I lifted my head, teasing him with my words, "I do not recall you even noticing my gown, or my appearance," I stated.

Setting me down to open his doors, he kissed me on the forehead and began his apology. "My love I deeply regret that, you look like a Princess, a beautiful Princess. However, I adore you without any fuss, and I would take you as you are, completely unclothed, completely shy of any preparations."

I smiled as I knew his intentions, "I'm sure you would be happy if I walked around unclothed all day, but I am a lady Edward... " and then again, stopping me from the randomness that seeped from my lips, he grabbed at my cheeks opening my mouth with his tongue which was blazing, scalding the inside of me as our flesh grappled with each other. He then placed his hands directly on my bum, lifting me against him. I eased back slightly, as I lifted my dress considerably, and then jumped up slightly, straddling him. With this, I felt his hunger, already enlarged, swell beneath me, as he carried me into this room, kicking the door behind him shut and venturing towards the bed.

As he placed me upon the bed, he pulled back, "I may or may not punish you tonight," he spoke, as his wicked grin took hold of him. I knew this look well, as it was the same look he gave me when I first met him in the marketplace and the same smile he christened me with while helping me off my horse.

"Is that so?" I responded playfully, but as I thought of him stripping me of my clothes, I remembered the scars, and my gashes, and I began to panic as I worried about having to explain to Edward where they came from, and why I had so many. "Edward, would it be alright if the room is dark. I... I have fallen many times along the rocks near my lake, and I am shy of my legs appearance but most embarrassed that I had just slipped, recently."

"Of course my love, if it pleases you." And then Edward rose, walking over to each window, drawing in the heavy curtains that embellished each side darkening any moon light that filtered in. The room itself now became black, as the sun had long said its adieus. I could barely make out the obscure figure, but again, without the need to see Edward approaching me, I oddly felt him, as my body began to stir, aching as if he imprinted on me and our desires now possessed one another.

I felt the bed underneath give slightly as the weight of his body, moved, while Edward climbed in between my legs. Intuitively he grabbed at my hands, pulling me up, so that I sat upright. "Let me help undress you dear, just remain still," he whispered. Carefully his hands came up and undid the braids upon my head, slowly loosening them, allowing my hair to be free. Then little by little, I felt the crispness of the cool air start to nip away languidly at my skin, as the dress became separated from me, and I, completely bare, sitting up right. Immersed in the darkness, and feeling very vulnerable at that moment, Edward fell out of my reach, as I presume, he undressed himself as well.

Suddenly my heart began to flutter, as I started to become conscious of what lie ahead of me. I had only been with one other man, and the few times that we had become intimate, our intentions were pure, but our actions were awkward. I sighed, as I let myself fall back upon the bed. What if I became a blundering fool, unable to satisfy his appetite, unable to quench my own thirst? My hands unknowingly began to grip the fabric below me, as if they provided me with stability and support and I wrenched in my own fears.

I shook from a frigid sensation, as the air contrasted against his hot breath which was now upon my ankles. I began licking my own lips, my fists tightening further and now the sensation of his searing tongue hit me, as he lightly licked up the front of my left leg, his hands massaging the tops of my thighs.

My nipples became erect and the urge to touch them, became painful, as I moaned from Edwards progression up through the insides of my thighs. Not wanting him to feel the slits on the back side of my legs, I pinned them flat, but to no avail as Edward lunged forward piercing my clit with his mouth, pushing my thighs outward and up around his shoulder. My lips parted, as I began to take small breaths, and my back arched to help diminish the overwhelming sensation of Edwards lips, tongue and teeth embedded and working feverishly on my sex.

Edward began sucking on my swelled tissue, and I tore away from the bedding to grab fistfuls of his hair. I could not stand it anymore, yet I pushed his head deeper into my passion, which caused him to savagely draw in more of my being extracting a yelp from me, as I gasped for air.

As if he knew my own threshold, in tune with my body, he pulled back and began kissing my stomach lightly. My back settled, and my muscles eased, as Edward then teased my opening with his thickened sex.

I nervously bit at my lip, as I anticipated him inside me. "Edward... I love you," I whispered, feeling the words as if they drunken me, causing my head to swoon from the emotions. In the beginning, I felt angst, distrust, lust always swaying one way, then another. I knew I loved Edward, but now, with him upon me, and soon inside me, I could not help but feel as if I had given myself completely to him.

Edward then responded, "Cinderella, I more than love you, do you not understand that? I love you so much that I want to present you to my parents at the ball. I am not asking you to be my servant, Cinderella, I'm asking you to come as my guest. Will you?" He asked.

My body quivered from confusion, "Wait Edward, now? You are speaking to me of this now?" But I thought that you want me to be your submissive, as you call it. Your personal servant?"

"I did, I mean I do, but I don't care for titles. Cinderella, I just want you to be mine. However I may have you. But... if you would like to just be my submissive, then I... "

"Edward, stop talking and take me. Tonight, I submit." I said, my voice becoming raspy, my body begging for his pleasure, and when I could feel the discharge spilling from me, lightly wetting my inner folds, he thrust in me with such ferocity, that I was sure he might have ripped my sex, opening me further than I had ever been. I gasped in the pain, but pleaded for more.

"Edward, punish me... "

* * *

A/N; Oh dear the ball is coming. Next chapter, we'll start with Edward and maybe clarify a little of Cinderella/Bella's confusion. Submissive/Servant/Girlfriend/Wife/Horse Trainer; What does that boy want?

Also, I hope that Bella's feelings translate correctly. She truly wants to be with Edward, and her body more so, but don't you think Bella should have her name restored? There lies the teeter totter, which is more important? This is why Bella, acts one way but then beats herself up inside. She's confused because she really does feel like Edward is a prince in some fairy tale, not meant to be hers.

Last, hidden in the text of their conversation lies the concept to my next story. _Enchantment _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to my Beta; Evenflo78! *hugs and kisses to you mama!*

* * *

EPOV

"Edward, stop talking and take me. Tonight, I submit." Cinderella said and as her words slipped her lips, I dove deep within her, driving in my passion with such aggression; my body furiously on fire from my lust. Her back arched as her legs split even further, allowing me to push harder till my pelvis pounded the thick flesh of her buttocks. She gasped, as her face contorted in severe expressions of raw pain and her hands clawed at my back yet still she begged for more.

"Edward, punish me... ," she continued and at her command, I thrust till I felt my desire building and then quite suddenly I pulled out, as my end drew near.

Heaving for air, I sat up right on my knees and allowed my desire to subside; aimlessly I combed my fingers through my hair. I felt Cinderella sit up as her hands caressed my stomach, "What is it my love, did I do something wrong?" She asked.

The thought of what I wanted to do next made my loin thicken and tremble, but I would not allow my desire to rush forth. Not yet. Not until I had fulfilled her, and if she wanted me to punish her, than I would ease her into it, but frustration began to overtake me, as I was not used to performing in such pitch darkness. Not being able to see her body move, her skin pimple from my touches, maddened me to no extent, but my love did not want me to see her wounds, and as much as I would not care if she had scars, for the first time I had put another's interest first and did as she pleased.

"Cinderella, lay here for one moment and do not speak. There are a few things that I need," I said as I stumbled in the dark. I slowly got off the bed, and made sure to ease her mind by placing a kiss on her moistened sex and instantly she gave a slight jolt. I became overwhelmed by the aroma of her desire; her scent haunting and its smell saturated my entire being. It awakened a beast within me, but still, I took hold of the animal and caged the beast, if only for my love's sake.

I returned with soft fabric, by means to bound her. Tonight, I simply wanted to enjoy her, taste her, please her. I lightly restricted her wrists and pushed her arms up over her head. She moaned as I applied pressure, allowing my weight to fall heavy upon her bosom. With my hands, I slid down her extended bound arms and grasped each side of her breasts, pushing them roughly together as I nipped at one of the nipples. "Please tell me if anything is uncomfortable, but for my sake, I do hope that you find my methods unpleasing. As your wish is for me to punish you, I dare not with your wounds, as you say upon your legs, for what I would most like to do, would most definitely involve your backside. I shall just take great pleasures in simply restricting your touches." I said, almost barely being able to contain myself. The beast roared within me, and the thought of punishing her backside, caused my mind to wander and my breath to become ragged. I was exerting much discipline and I retreated for one moment back to the days of Maria, my mentor. Even with in the dark, my eyes remain closed, I heard her dry lips part.

"Edward," she whispered, "I take great pleasure in you simply touching me, but as you said, I appreciate that you remember my words. I do not want you to touch my backside, at least not tonight my love."

_No, not tonight._ Again, I strained to remember my days of discipline and my beast paced within it's caged, lashing out with it's paws, running like a sick animal, hitting its constricted bars that held him within. The bars began to bend, and I tightened my hands, my eyes pressed tightly; but alas, he quieted and calmed his ill-temper. He retreated to the corner of his cage, the corner that remained unseen. I let out the air, I had held within my lungs and I knew I had conquered.

"As you wish... ," I spoke triumphantly, and I began my slow and painstaking ways of kissing and biting at her flesh. When she would move her bound hands down, as if she mean to stroke at my hair, I moved them back up and pinched roughly at her breast, pulling slightly at the nipple. She would gasp and her legs would draw in, but again I would pinch harder, as a means to teach her to still, and I used my own weight, to enlarge the spread between her legs. I would kiss my way down, lapping and sucking her swollen but very hardened sex, then releasing her as she writhed, her moans expressing disappointment. Soft words began to slip her lips, begging me to relieve her. All this I did, without pleasing my own self first; a sense of newness overcoming me, as I had never done so much for another, as I had begun to do for Cinderella.

Though the room felt particularly cool, Cinderella's body was covered in a light sweat, her body agonizing over my touches. I wanted to give her what she so desperately needed, what her swollen little lips pleaded for and only then, did I now again insert my very full member. Her body began to contort, as she took me in whole. I could sense she was beyond the point, and with little movement, I heard her speak.

"Oh Edward, my belly is full with your desires, so much so, I am feeling nauseous... ," she sighed loudly, as her hunger overcame her; her body shaking violently. I continued to thrust in her while her body arched in her own release. Then as if her limits, cued my own, I too moaned towards the ceiling my pressure brimming over. When my desire had finally rushed forth, I collapsed on her while nuzzling my face into her neck. She threw forth her arms, encasing me in her bound grips.

"I have the urge to bite at you, and ravage you. What is this, that you bring out of me?" She said, her voice broken and disheveled.

I let out a light laugh, as I thought about my influence on her. "It is only the beginning my love. Only the beginning." I began to untie her hands, and slowly rubbed at her wrists. I could not see them in the dark, yet I could feel that she had been pulling hard in her frustrations. I began to wonder, if my little Cinderella too, had her animal caged within her mind. A small animal, that had been timid and abused, and desperately seeking affection. Then as quickly as my thoughts entered, they left abruptly as I began to query why I would think such a thing.

I fell slightly off to the side, but kept my body facing her; Cinderella laying flat, took in slow long breaths. "Your thoughts?" I said, hoping that she was not displeased in any manner.

I then began to feel an uncomfortable silence, as I felt Cinderella struggling with her words. Finally she began to speak, almost cautiously if you will. "Edward... When you said, you would like me to accompany you at the ball, what did you mean by that? As your servant? Please, humor me. I am baffled, how you think I would be allowed to attend your ball?"

I had wondered this too, but I had been there, this place in my mind several times, and I knew it to be right. When I first met Cinderella out in the marketplace, I had nothing more than a strong lust to have her as my submissive. But after escorting her home, my lust turned to intrigue and within moments of being without her, fascination. She riddled my thoughts and something compelled me to be closer to her. Without thinking, and needing a moment to myself, I left to ride my horse. Something drew me to that lake, the one where I had discovered Cinderella, unclothed and unfiltered. Her actions, her body, the time I sat with her in my arms, I had spewed my only affection that I knew of that moment. I had asked her to be my personal servant, my own submissive. I had every intentions of training her, molding her to my own whims, but again, I became transfixed on her, as I awaited her arrival. It was as if my tongue spoke on my behalf, going through the process of treating her as my property, but my heart had already taken her in, and my mind laid confused. Seeing her earlier today, it was as if my tongue, my mind and my heart, were all in unison, and I just knew. I would give it up all for her. This woman had me in her grips, and within moments, I had spoken the truth to her. I would surrender all to be with her. The thought of asking her to be my servant, my submissive was not enough. When she dressed for dinner, it came to me; what I wanted.

"Cinderella, I do not care if you are a servant. I wish to bring you as my guest and introduce you to my parents. They will not like you, nor will they give their blessing but I fear it is too late for me. I can not be without you. I wish to... marry you, if you will have me."

I heard her instantly sit up, as her body forcefully threw itself at my being, "Oh Edward! I love you and yes, I will marry you, have you, whatever! But you understand this fairy tale can not be, they will spit in my face, embarrass me. I do not think I can suffer such in front of hundreds."

Calming her, as I felt her excitement laced with sorrow, I reached for one of her hands blindly in the dark. "The worst they can do, is ask me to relinquish my title Cinderella, and for you, I will."

"Edward. I am most certainly in love with you. As foolish as I feel, you have enraptured me from the moment I met you, but I can not let you do this. I beg of you to reconsider this. Let us think more clearly tomorrow of it. I shall return home and discuss this with everyone."

"Will you not be at my side at the ball? Please Cinderella. We have danced around these feelings long enough. I know it feels as if we have only known each other a short time, but for me... It is you. It has been you, from the moment I met you, and it always will be."

With that she eased her head back down towards her pillow, and rested.

"I am riddled with guilt at the thought of you relinquishing your title for me. You can understand the hypocrisy? Can you not? I want to be with you, at all costs, yet I can not stand for you to actually bear those costs."

"What is a lover, with out love? A prince is simply a title, and it has afforded me liberties, that I will not lie, I have enjoyed them immensely in my life Cinderella, but as I have fallen for you, as my love grows for you, I exist now, merely to have you with me in my life."

I heard a faint sigh as she whispered that she loved me, and then the darkness had it's way, slipping us both into a deep slumber, I held Cinderella's hand tightly, as if someone unknown to me, mean to take her from me.

_I could hear her cries, so I called out to her, searching... I begged for Cinderella to come to me in the dark, and yet only blackness existed. Then her scream once again, "My face..."_

Panic awoken me, but alas my fears were settled. Sleeping comfortably next to me, my beauty. Disturbed by dream, I rose early with the sunrise. I walked out on my veranda, hoping the chill of the morning dew would provide some clarity.

It was time for me to escort Cinderella back, and as we packed up the gown that Princess Adelaida had given to her, I could not shake the sense of dread I felt having to return her to her manor. What was this feeling? I became anxious and animated, and paced nervously by our carriage. Cinderella, gave her goodbyes to Maria and I assisted her in to the compartment.

In the beginning, the ride to her property was a quiet one to say the least. Sitting next to Cinderella, I continuously pressed upon her hands easing her nerves, and my distress began to effect my love, and she too had an unsteady knee.

"Cinderella, the Ball has been moved up, and is within a few days. Princess Adelaida is burdened and they do not want to cause stress on her, but her soon to be birth will be announced, as my parents have waited long to announce this news, assuring that she did not miscarry in her early days."

"Edward you seem so formal, I will let everyone know of our venture, as soon as I am home. You seem apprehensive, are you not?"

"I am, but it is only because I can not bear to be without you. I will let you settle, and wait for you, but know that I am dying every moment that we are not together. Do not be late to the Ball, Cinderella. Or I might suffer my death at the stroke of midnight?"

"Oh Edward... I will do my best to be on time, and if I have any issues... may I call upon you?"

"Dear, of course. You are my... ," and I leaned in to whisper, "fiancee." She spun her head towards me, a smile across her face and gave me a warm kiss, while gently placing her hand upon my cheeks. Her lips softened, as she parted them allowing my tongue to penetrate her, massaging her, tasting her. As if her mouth possessed venom, her kisses always left me disoriented but with a urgent hunger for more.

We intimately caressed each other, until we came upon the entrance to her manor. Greeting us out front, were Lady Lilith and her two daughters.

We both exited the carriage and I graciously walked towards Lady Lilith.

"Good day, my Lady. I have a gift for you," I said as I handed her an envelope. "It is my payment for any inconvenience I may have caused you. I apologize for disrupting your household, but I do need to call upon you again. I would like Cinderella to accompany me at the Ball, and I ask that you assure me, that she will be on time. I have enclosed enough shillings to ensure her a proper dress, and I would be most honored if you and Lord Swan, as well as your two daughters, be my special invitees as well. There is something that I would like to announce to all my guests."

As I spoke, I noticed Lady Lilith's lip quiver, and I could not tell if it was from pure excitement over my invitation, or nervousness from being in front of a Prince. I disregarded her strange behaviour and bowed to Alice, who had the most glorious smile upon her beautiful lips. She ran towards me, and with her arms extended, attempted to hug me.

"Prince Edward, you do remember me? I am Alice." She spoke jovially.

"How could I forget, I hear that you had quite a time with my brother Prince Jasper. He is quite taken with you," I said a wink in my eye. "Do not tell him I have spoken of this, but you have left an impression."

She blushed instantly and retreated behind her mother. Rosalie, the other sister that I did not get the chance to meet, simply turned and walked back into the home. I thought how cheeky, since I have not been formally introduced to her, that she would turn her back on royalty and leave and as I gave my look of distaste, Lady Lilith began to speak.

"My Prince, Rosalie my other daughter is very ill. It took everything in her, to stand out here and wait for our beloved _servant _Cinderella. We most treasure her, and are completely thrilled that you have taken a liken to her. Please come in, and have some tea. Again, I implore you to forgive Rosalie, but she did not want to speak, as not to spread her illness." Lady Lilith said.

I politely declined her offer, while my thoughts clearly remembered seeing Rosalie yesterday at my court, looking healthy as ever. I would not forget her impudence.

I then turned my attention to Cinderella, whose gaze had been down the entire time. Reaching for her hand, "My love, I will hold my breath till you appear at my side at the Ball. Then we can discuss marriage with my parents." And with that, I pulled her in and kissed my Cinderella on the lips, but immediately was interrupted as Lady Lilith went into a horrid cough attack.

"Lady Lilith are you alright?" I asked, but she gripped her throat and gestured that she needed to go inside.

"Please excuse me Prince Edward, Cinderella, if you will?" She said, extending her hand towards the front door.

Cinderella looked at me, her eyes down-turned, and expressed sorrow beyond any that I have ever seen. Surely she must be happy that I have asked for her hand in marriage? Well, not formally with my parents blessing, but we would be correcting that the night of the Ball.

I left in my carriage but could not help but feel disturbed at the events that had just passed. Lady Lilith had seemed strange and the whole greeting surreal. Something was not right, and I begged that this ill feeling I had, had nothing to do with my nightmare. Would Cinderella reject my offer?

I let out a long breath. _I will wait for you my love, but if you do not appear. The hand of midnight will bring my death, and I will welcome it._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N; So much to say, so little time! The ball is approaching!! We're back to Bella next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Just a reminder that the story is backed up on the blog; themishapsofascripe(dot)blogspot(dot)com and it is now mobile, so if it is easier for you to read on your phone, you can find it at; mishaps(dot)mofuse(dot)mobi/

Thank you to my beta, evenflo78, through kids and vacations, I bow to her for finding the time to proof my little chappie.

* * *

Bella's POV

Alone I stood in the foyer, my body tensed from apprehension. Rosalie was in the living room, yet I caught full view of her hatred. Her eyes bore her distaste with me, so much so, I turned my gaze towards the floor. What should be a joyous occasion, felt more like the few moments before a person is to be beheaded.

Moments later, I felt Lady Lilith's presence. My fingers nervously tousled at my dress, while I bit at my lip, desperate to be rid of this discomfort. I wanted to speak with my father, but I was in such despair, that I thought best not to speak at all. All my emotions, the love that I had for Edward, the excitement I felt over her his marriage proposal, the anger from Rosalie's eyes, the bitterness from Lady Lilith; surfaced and began to well up my eyes, as I looked up at Lady Lilith.

All I wanted at this moment, was for her to wrap her arms around me, and whisper how proud she was to have me as her step-daughter, as her child. All I wanted ever, was for her to love me.

The tears began to spill, as the torment began to cause my body to tremble and for one moment... for one bleak moment. I felt her glistened eyes soften as her face became less severe; her forehead creased in concern, but then... her eyes drifted towards Rosalie and the moment was lost. Her face tightened once again, and she pursed her lips tightly, daring not to speak one word to me. She lifted her dress slightly, her head held high, and walked past me towards the kitchen, her departure signifying her feelings. The sobs within, began to compress me as I felt so belittled, so worthless. I slowly turned to look towards Rosalie, but her eyes squinted from her lack of compassion, and her lips muttered words, to low for my ears to hear. She left, but all the while keeping her gaze upon me.

My body had endured physical pain, had endured humiliating compromises of my being, but the worst thing that these two women could do... they had done. They had simply refused to love me. And there I stood alone, no where to go, no one to speak to.

I began to walk up the stairs to my room, till I realized I had no room. Again, my body still trembling, stood like a two year old, unsure of the world, unsure of what to do. It was not until I felt the soft touches of a hand, did I comprehend that Alice had descended the stairs in front of me.

"Bella, come my love. To my room... our room. You are always welcome there, and you need not ask." Alice said, her hand reaching for mine.

I remained silent, as she pulled me up the stair case, guiding me down the hall, and again into her bedroom. As soon as I entered, I walked towards her bed and collapsed. There was something liberating about being with Alice.

"Even though I had slept a good night's slumber, I am exhausted, utterly exhausted," I said, as I turned my head towards Alice, who joined me by laying on the bed.

"Bella, please. It is not exhaustion that weakens you. Even I can see this. Your body has succumbed to its sorrow. This I understand. Just lay here my dear, let your mind wander, and you will soon recover," Alice said.

It was true, my body had succumbed to its sorrow, but all of this was maddening. I should be preparing my family for my departure, for my fiancee. "Alice, where is my father?" I asked

"He is on a business trip in Italy. We do not know if he will return in time for the ball, but he will try. After all this, and your father does nothing. Do you still have the same feelings for him?" Alice questioned.

"I wanted to tell him about Edward's marriage proposal and I wanted my father, Alice, to speak of the truth to Edward. He still thinks I am but a servant?" I explained. Though it was true. My father has seen my ill-fate, yet he did nothing. He knew that Edward knew of me as a servant, yet he showed no remorse, or concern. In my eyes, he has now simply become the man that my name belongs to. Nothing more, nothing less. Looking at Alice, her face seemed concerned.

"So the time you spent with Edward, you never hinted at your nobility? You never explained your disposition?" Alice said, though she stopped in her own words, lost in her own thoughts,"Wait. No, it may not matter. If my mother wants to be deceitful, she will. She may not speak truth of your blood line, if she feels it will hurt Rosalie in someway. Oh Bella, I am sickened by those two. How they have hurt you, how they have deceived everyone in believing that you deserve to be where you are.

"Bella... I am sorry that I have not said anything to my mother about my true feelings. But you must understand that though I am not physically punished by her, as you have been, I am but a ghost in her world. All that she does, is never for my well being. It is for hers, first and foremost, and then that of her child, Rosalie. Oh Bella, did I just refer to Rosalie, as if she is an only child? How is it that I share the same blood?" Alice finished, her face somber, as her cognition began to come to light.

"Alice. I am of my fathers blood. Yet I bare no similarities. It is not where you come from but where you going. We both need to be strong, for each other, for ourselves. Oh Alice, you are my true sister, and though we are not the same, we are alike."

"Bella, how is that you can be so vulnerable one moment, than so brilliantly strong the next. You must keep your wits about you, because you deserve better than this. And you are correct. We have each other, and I will not fail you anymore. I love you Bella."

"Alice, I love you as well. Please know in my heart, I truly do love you too." And with that, I sat up slightly, leaning in to hug her. Awkwardly, we fell back into the coverlet, and laughed slightly at our fumbles. Alice had a good soul, and I knew from the moment we both strolled leisurely into town, that I could place my trust in her. "Alice, may I confide in you?"

"Of course, you have my word Bella."

"When Edward first approached me about being his submissive, I had considered it. Anything to leave this manor, to leave your mother. Anything to stop the beatings, the verbal abuse, all of it. But being his submissive would mean that I would have let her win. Let her remove who my true identity is, let her disgrace my mother. I could not... nor will I ever in the future, bow down to her and let her remove the only thing I have. My honor.

"It makes me ill, to think my father does nothing to protect me. To think that I must be some petulant child that deserves to be ridiculed, deserves to be tormented. He is black in my heart now." I said softly.

"Bella, I understand your feelings, and you are right to feel this way, so... I took it upon myself to see Jacob," Alice said nervously.

Now laying flat on my back, my curiosity peaked, I sat up right immediately on the bed and yelled. "What! What for Alice? Why? He knows of my step-mother, yet there is nothing he can do."

"Bella, my mother will not let you attend this ball, nor will she purchase you a dress. She is just pure wicked, but the one who controls her, is Rosalie. Oh you should have seen how furious she was at the site of you and Edward on his balcony. She lashed out at me, Bella! When I tried to say something in your defense, she tripped me, and caused me to fall."

"Alice I am so sorry. I did not know... so forgive me, and how is Jacob called into this?"

"Well, after my fall yesterday, I rode back into town and decided to speak to Jacob. I told him everything, every detail, all of it. I do not know what it was that I was asking for, but I knew I needed Jacob's help in some manner. After spending much time with Leah and Jacob, Leah gave me something." Alice said, a smirk had risen across her face.

"Well woman, speak of it. What did she give you?" I yelled.

"She... gave me a dress. A beautiful dress, Bella. How could I refuse it? It was her mother's wedding dress that she had altered. It is white, but it does not look like you are garish in wearing such a dress to a ball. You will look like a Princess, Bella. You must wear it!"

Astonished at such a gift, I sat dumbfounded, "But how will I get it from Jacob, I will not be allowed to leave?"

Alice sprung off the bed, and ran towards her armoire. "I brought it around back and had Elizabeth sneak it up to my room. Actually it was quiet easy to distract those... two women! Bella! Your dress is even more breathtaking than Rosalie's!"

Her enthusiasm was contagious, though the devil is in the details, and again I pondered at how I would be able to attend. "Alice, you are my saviour, in more ways than one, but how will I even be able to leave the house dressed in that gown?"

"Bella, you are not giving me credit. Jacob will come earlier in the day, and distract my mother. I will simply escort you out back, where Leah will take you to the castle."

"So, you think it will be that easy? That I will be afforded the time to dress, properly do my hair and make up, and then ascend the only stair case we have, to exit out the back door?"

Alice nodded frantically, her smile enlarged by her mischievous wits. "Bella, I can't explain it, but I foresee it. Everything will go as planned." And with that, she closed her dresser door.

If only she knew that I too could foresee it, and what I saw, told a different story...

The day of the ball had come with much affair. There was a flurry about the manor, as Lady Lilith and Rosalie had been busy the last few days with dress alterations, dance lessons, and further etiquette coaching.

I had hope someone would have been sent to teach these two women humanity, but no such person could teach the devil, for surely the devil is exceptional with all things of musicality, a sommelier no doubt, and above all, a thief to your emotions; lies spill from their delicate lips.

My father had surprised us all by arriving on time, early in the morning hours, and with a gift for each woman of the manor. Each woman, but me, his true daughter. He had given Lady Lilith a beautiful pearl necklace, strung delicately with two bands of pearls. The larger strand, holding dew drop shaped pearls, and in the middle, two deep blood red rubies.

For each of her kin, two pearl chokers, thick, three strands wide. When I approached him, my face hopeful, he simply hugged me and whispered that I was never one for jewelry and since I was not attending the ball, he did not feel it necessary to purchase such an expense.

I did not even waste my breath, for my news of my marriage proposal, would be my own. It was clear that my father had never intended for me to better myself, whatever that may be, and wanted to keep me at bay, as if I was a criminal, a degenerate, an embarrassment.

Rosalie made sure that I was aware of her gift, and knowing how hurt I was at the moment, she used it to her advantage.

"It is a pity that you will not be allowed to attend the Ball this evening. But I will be sure to tell Prince Edward, the reason for your absence," Rosalie said, as she smiled, lightly touching her choker that was now bound around her neck.

"Rosalie, that is enough. Bella is Edward's fiance and will be there at the Ball tonight. She does not need a choker, or gifts to make her feel of worth. She has her future place, as a Princess," Alice retaliated back with, giving me a quick wink as she walked past me, heading towards the foyer.

I had wanted to follow her, but quickly I was detained by Lady Lilith. "Cinderella, please finish your chores. I have but a long list of things for you to do. I will speak to you later, but I am too busy at the moment. Now run along child, get busy."

I sauntered off, as I thought to myself. How dare she treat me still as a servant. I have warranted no punishment, but still, she assumes that I have taken this position for life. And my father. He does nothing, but only furthers her madness by treating me, as if I was his bastard child from some misfortune drunken escapade.

I kept to myself quietly, plotting my revenge as I was determined to be there for the one I love. For my Prince. I would prove everyone wrong, and tell him who I really was.

Surrendering to my troubles, I lost myself in my work, never speaking to anyone from that point forward and as the sun began making it's descent, I slowly became sick from angst. Surely they will leave soon, and then alone, I will have to time to freshen myself. But how am I too prepare, with out any assistance? When will Jacob arrive?

"Bella, my love. I have something hidden for you," Elizabeth said, as we both leaned forward, picking up the ripen fruit while filing our heavy baskets.

"Hidden? What is it?" I questioned.

"It is a mask, a beautiful white Italian mask. Your father gave it to me, and asked me to hide it. Since the ball is a masquerade, do you think it is for you? Why else would he ask me to hide it? He said, I would know what to do with it. He explained that the Lady and her daughters already have very descent masks, fabricated here in town, but the one that he was holding. That one was expensive. It had pearls, and diamonds. It was custom made in Italy."

As she spoke her words, I felt my hands go weak, and the basket that I was holding fall over.

_Why must my father be ashamed to help me? Could I ever forgive such person?_

I feared at the moment, I could not, but it did not stop me from feeling a sense of hope as I turned towards Elizabeth and began to laugh. She too put her basket down and hugged me, letting me know that she would help dress me, and fashion my hair, just as she did with my mother. Her embrace was warm and genuine, and in my despair, I realized that I did not need the love of my step-mother to replace the void I felt from my mother's death. I had Elizabeth and she embodied my eternal love for the woman who raised me; women, I should say.

As I pulled back, I felt a chill brush down my spine, and I immediately sensed someone behind me.

"Oh dear, Rosalie, you startled me!" I exclaimed, but there she stood, cold hearted and holding her rose cutters.

"Cinderella... My personal servant."

"Rosalie, I am your step-sister, please do not speak of me in that manner. You know this to be true!" I said.

"You think you are better than me. That you have won the heart of your Prince. You disgusting whore. You gave yourself to him, so easily, as a cheapened mistress would in a dark alley. How dare you think you can plot to attend this ball. Do not think I do not notice that you will try at all costs to see your master. For that is what he will be to you. A master. And you... a servant." And at that she spit on me, which caused Elizabeth to gasp in horror. For of all things one could do that is disrespectful, to spit in one's face is the lowest.

I felt the rage build in me, as I wiped my face with my hands. "You are just jealous Rosalie, because I _am_ better than you. I always have been and I always will be. I will attend this ball tonight, and I will tell my fiance who I am. Be sure of that." I said.

She began to turn around but I was not done speaking to her, and I spun her around, "And Rosalie! Edward was every bit as wicked in bed, as I imagined him to be, and when I am married to him, I will fornicate with him till my desires begin to bleed, and it will feel every bit as sinful, as the first time he touched me on his balcony. Do you not remember? Or would you like to watch us again, you sick perverse... "

"Bella, enough!" yelled Elizabeth.

And then I felt the pain of Rosalie's strike, as she gashed my face with the hand holding her rose cutters. The instant flush of heat, as the metal blade of the dulled tool, ripped from my left side of my cheek to the upper right side of my forehead. I screamed, as I fell instantly to the ground, gripping at my face, while blood began to spill around my fingers. My body became limp, as the anger from her actions, outweighed the pain that I felt across my face. _How could someone do such a thing? To scar one's face. _I felt Elizabeth's apron press against my hands, as she tried to apply pressure to my wound.

"We will see if your prince will marry you now," she said.

"Rosalie! What have you done!" My father yelled, as he ran towards us, kneeling in front of me, while pulling my hands away. "Oh my child, your face. Your beautiful face." He spoke gently.

His eyes turned towards Rosalie, and anger dripped from his lips. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. You have gone to far, Rosalie!" He then looked at Elizabeth, "Take Bella inside and clean her wounds, then use the ointment from my bedroom. I do not want her face to scar."

Rosalie, with tears in her eyes, dropped the bloodied tool and began to walk away. My hatred for her at that moment, was so thick. Thick enough, that I would rip her life from her body; I would send her soul for judgement. And that sickened me to feel that way. She would pay for bringing me to these depths. To ponder such murderous thoughts.

I began to get up with the assistance of Elizabeth and my father and we slowly began to walk. As we got closer to the manor, my father kissed my forehead. "I need to have words with Rosalie," he said. I nodded in response, but I heard him speak my name.

"Bella," he said as I turned my back to look at him.

"I love you, child, with all my heart. How deep you will never understand. I know that you do not think it, but... " he said softly as he walked back up to me and again kissed my gouged face. "I do."

"Elizabeth, take care of my daughter. Make it right... ," he said, while rubbing his forehead. Elizabeth began to assist me back inside.

The suffering I felt from my wound was not nearly the confusion I felt from my father, the pure rage I felt from Rosalie, and I must have looked like a small animal, timid and abused; Elizabeth squeezed at my arm, "Bella, your mother used to say; there is no revenge so complete as forgiveness."

Inwardly I thought to myself_, then revenge is what I do not seek._

_

* * *

_

A/N: There is no revenge as complete as forgiveness- Josh Billings.

I have completed a one shot titled A Blacken Heart; Rosalie's Tale. It needs to be proofed, and then I will submit it to the contest it was written for, but... it tells Rosalie's side of the story, briefly, up to this point.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter was actually written as a one shot for a contest but being that it did not make sense on its own, it was determined that it would be best included with this story and preferably after the last chapter.

Thank you Team Project Beta for assisting me.

So I'm sorry I made a right turn instead of going straight. Don't you hate when that happens?

I give you... A Blackened Heart; Rosalie's Tale

_

* * *

__1585 England __Rosalie's POV_

My earliest recollection of my father is that of any normal child. One of affection and complete utter devotion. But slowly, somewhere through the hands of time, that adoration turned to inappropriateness, and that indecency turned into hatred.

I was confused when he first laid his hands on me, a child of five years, he willed me to touch him. To fondle him.

I am the oldest of three. My brother James died as an infant, leaving only three years difference between Alice, my younger sister, and I. Yet those three years span a lifetime of shame and anger, and in my heart, I was never able to close the gap between us.

As I matured into a beautiful young girl, my long locks of hair the color of the sun, the demon in my father grew strong. My beauty became his fuel. His advances became more wicked. I begged him to spare my virtue, and I prayed incessantly day and night that the demon could take anything; the warmth of my mouth, the soft caress of my hands, _anything_. Just spare my soul, my innocence.

But as a demon makes no compromises, neither did the atrocity of my father's heart.

One day, while I was picking fresh flowers out in the meadow, I found myself alone with the malignant creature. His hair disheveled, his eyes dark and venomous, his lips wet from his overwhelming lust. He lunged for me, ripping at my thin cotton dress, tearing at my undergarments...

My body had been assaulted.

I remained in the meadow, sobbing, cursing words at my God. A God that did not hear my words, a God that had let me suffer. The moon seized the skyline, as my body remained still. The tall grass around me slightly swayed, as the bitter howling wind of the night licked the soiled skin of my legs, my arms, and my chest. If I could melt into the earth, decompose into the ground, I would have done so; _come worms, eat at my bones_.

With the lids of my eyes pressed tightly together, I slipped into a dreamlike state. There before me, stood a woman, an ethereal woman.

_Blacken your heart child. Release your anger on those that have caused you anguish. Let your soul succumb to the depths of your pain, and_

_then when your soul can suffer no more... free it._

I felt the blanket lay over me, while someone's hands lifted me up. I opened my eyes to see it was my mother. She held me up, while assisting me back to our manor. She never spoke a word about my condition, or questioned the cause of it, but remained silent as she bathed me and cleansed me. Finally in my own bed, my body sore; I fell into a deep slumber.

When I awoke, I nervously looked for my mother, but instead stumbled across my father down in the living quarters. My heart stopped beating at the sight of him and my throat constricted in horror. He had young Alice sitting up on his lap, cuddled together, a book in his hand.

My mind swirled in confusion as I took in the hideous imagery; a fireplace roaring, crackling with sweet smelling embers. Our dog, laying loyally at his masters feet, my mother sitting comfortably in a chair near the window as she crocheted, and a young daughter laughing joyously at her father's quick wit, listening to every detail of his fabricated story.

I started to shake my head, thinking that this could not be. That this must be some awful dreaded dream, and soon I would awaken, to find my mother by my side. I pinched at my arm, but still nothing. My father glanced up at me, but his face remained expressionless.

I turned and ran out the back entrance, never looking back, and never stopping to rest.

Running for quite some time, and for several miles, I finally came upon my neighbor's home. There I was fed, and allowed to remain, as I tried to piece together the shattered glass that had once been my inner being.

My mother finally retrieved me, apologizing to the neighbor Mrs. Sumner, explaining that I was experiencing my womanhood early, and had for no reason, left without warning.

I bit at my lip, as I was dragged from the care of our neighbor. Looking back, Mrs. Sumner's eyes welled with sorrow. She slowly brought her aged hands to her lips and kissed them, and then extended them forward as if to send me her love.

In that moment, I realized one thing. It was unspoken, but it was known.

When I returned home, I took a vow of silence. Never speaking to any of our servants, never speaking to my own family. I kept a watchful eye on Alice, refusing to let my father touch her in the sick perverted way he touched me. I knew my actions would be as if I drove a stake through her heart, but I could not let her suffer the years of pain I suffered. So I endured my father, removing Alice anytime she wanted to spend time with him, replacing her with myself.

In her eyes, she only saw my actions as possessiveness, my attempt to harbor all my father's love for myself.

She could not be farther from the truth.

And for this, I saw the tear in our relationship, as her envy turned to disgust and anger.

Though I had lost everything I ever stood for that day in the meadow, for Alice, I would die a thousand deaths to spare her the humiliation, the grief, and the complete misery I felt when I lost my innocence in my father's grips.

For Alice, I would spare her love.

As time progressed, nothing had changed, yet change was eminent.

And as I had feared, my father did indeed take notice of Alice, who in her own way, grew to be ravenously beautiful with dark hair, a contrast to my golden locks. She was breathtaking. It was only a matter of time before he would have his way with her, for I could only hold him back for so long. To a demon, the pure is desirable.

One day in the stable, I decided to break my vow of silence, and I begged my father to spare Alice. Though it was not my father anymore that stood in front of me, and the demon leered at me for being jealous of her innocence. I cried as I let his words lash out at me, his thoughts incoherent and his rage, a sea of turmoil. He threw me against the gate, and my body fell within the stable. His shouts began to startle the horse, and as I cowerred from his venom retreating deep into the stall, the horse lunged forward narrowly missing my legs, and landing on my father's chest instead. I screamed in horror as the hoofs pierced his ribcage, and then piercing his head.

While my father lay dead, the horse became calm, but remained still over the lifeless body. My mother ran into the stable, yelling at the frantic servant behind her to get rid of the horse.

With my body trembling, I tore at the hay around me, desperately trying to understand what had just happened.

My mother threw herself over the bloodied remains of my father, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Within moments, Alice arrived and threw her hands over her mouth in despair. She looked at my frazzled state of being and then to my crazed mother laying over her dead husband's body.

She too knelt beside him and her body released it's anguish, as she began to wail in misery at the death of my father.

I found myself rising, bruised and tattered. I walked over to the both of them; _I walked over to him_. Looking down, I realized my physical pain had ended that afternoon, but the years of torment I had endured... they became a part of my being. They became who I was. I felt no remorse as I gazed upon his trampled body. My mother sensing my presence, sat up slightly as she looked back at me.

"How could you! How you could let this happen, Rosalie?! It is all your fault he is dead!" She spat at me.

In that moment, in that very second she spoke her of her anger... my heart blackened.

She knew all along. She allowed it to happen. She never once stopped it, nor removed us from his grips. And this I confirmed as her torturous words struck at me, attempting to pierce at my sanity. It was too late, for I had allowed my soul to succumb to its pain, and never again would anyone hurt me.

My lips curled in delight as I walked away from her. _May his soul burn in hell. _

When we learned of my father's debt, we had but no choice to sell the manor. This included many of the expensive pieces of furniture that my mother had collected over the years. Still, the sale of the manor and all of it's belongings gave my mother a healthy settlement. She was able to pay off the debtors, while still leaving us a comfortable fortune.

Mrs. Sumner, offered to take us in, even advising us that she would be happy to build a guest house just for us if we were willing to stay long term and pay rent. My mother agreed and we made do with our arrangement, but within a few years my mother remarried. A Lord, who had recently lost his wife.

This turn of events frightened me and I begged my mother to reconsider. I was desperate to never have another male figure live amongst us but my mother would only respond that this marriage would be good for us, and that her suitor was very well off.

I protested, but Alice quieted me by calling me callous. In her eyes, I was stopping my mother from healing and preventing her from moving on. Alice thought it would be good for our mother to be remarried, but it was not my mother's well being that I cared for anymore. It was Alice's.

When we moved me in, my mother immediately tore at her new husband's daughter Bella. She lashed at her, punishing her for frivolous happenings. Reducing her to be a servant in her own home.

Alice looked to me for some assistance in our mother's madness, but my own rage consumed me. I too lashed out at Bella. At first, simply because of my hatred for my mother. She had no issues with placing us in a strange home with a strange man. She had no intentions of speaking to me of the past, of the pain I endured.

I took this rage and forced it upon Bella, allowing her to feel physical pain, far less, than what I had ever endured. I distanced myself from Alice and spoke few words to my step-father. I became a terror in the household, and a maniac in my own mind.

When my mother start feeding me words of marrying one of the Princes in our kingdom, I thought to myself, what wife could I ever be? I would never allow anyone to touch me, and not because I did not feel those desires when I looked at handsome men, but because I would not allow my desires to consume me. In my mind, I could not understand pleasure and I feared I never would. Then anger consumed me, as I thought how utterly vile it was for my mother to know of my background, yet force me upon men that take such pleasures frivolously.

It was Spain that introduced the _submissive_ to our kingdom, but it was our Queen, Queen Esme, who adopted such practices in to law. All servants were at the mercy of our royal court, some trained specifically to be at the whims of our Princes. From what I understood, there were tales of bound unclothed slaves, whipped mercilessly till their bottom flushed a crimson red. The desires no longer their own, but at the hands of the Princes, who decided when and where you would have to service them.

If evil could be calculated, my mother wishing for my marriage into this would be the darkest.

When Bella was asked to straighten my room, she had come to me and informed me that Prince Edward wanted her to be his personal submissive. I struck at her with my words. In my heart, I cringed in terror and despised any man that would want such an arrangement. Who would ask a woman to be their personal sex slave? I did as I only knew right and I wickedly went after Bella verbally, reducing her to her own sorrow, making her feel little to no worth.

Bella was asked to meet with Prince Edward, apparently a test of his demonic tortures. I was forced to accompany Alice in a cordial meeting as well, to have high tea with Prince Jasper and Prince Edward if he wished so. Prince Jasper was proper and only had eyes for my sister Alice. I did not like that at all, but kept my opinions to myself. Alice was but a virgin, and that I had worked hard for. If at this point she chose this path, then I would say no more. As I watched the two playfully exchanging words, I looked up at Prince Edward's balcony and with horror, watched as he had his way with Bella out in the open. His hands tore at her sex and his mouth devoured her neckline. I gasped, as I caught Bella's expression, and I knew that she understood I could see them. A part of me felt a jealous rage that Bella could experience something so primal... yet so impassioned. Yet another part of me, felt the darkest of sin as I remembered how my father would do the same with my fragile young body.

Lost in my thoughts, Bella and Prince Edward on the veranda blurred in my vision, I drifted to my death. But death would not have me so easily, and this I knew.

The day of the grand ball, a festivity thrown by the King and Queen in celebration for their oldest son's announcement, finally came upon us. This day the heir to the kingdom, Prince Emmett, would reveal to all that he and his wife, Princess Adelaida, were with child.

This, in my mother's colored world, would be a time where she could thrust marriage upon me, preferably to a Prince, but reasonably to anyone in her eyes who could afford me. This was how she explained it, and she hastily sought the top dress maker to practically come and live with us as she fabricated my ball gown.

Alice was also given the opportunity to have a dress made, but my mother would not sacrifice the same expense for hers. Alice was wounded by this.

Though my father was deceased, my mother still lived, but in my eyes she only existed to amuse me; a vessel for my wicked words. She was dead to me, and Alice would never benefit from such a relationship. It was not my mother that kept Alice pure... That protected her innocence.

The malevolence in me grew with each hour and the anger in me spewed at Bella, as I mocked her for not receiving a gift from her father. Lord Swan had just returned from Italy, and bestowed upon me and my sister, each a pearl choker. My mother, a two strand pearl necklace, deep rubies hung from its center.

Bella was injured by my verbal backlash, but I felt nothing.

I had tried to calm the darkness that grew in me by clipping roses, when I saw Bella near the orchid alone with our head servant Elizabeth. I became resentful as I watched her embrace Elizabeth. Bella was all that I would never be. I approached her, again releasing my pain in the form of words, desperate to bring her to a level of my misery.

I let the words slip my lips as I felt my rage intensify. I had spat at her that she was nothing for allowing Prince Edward to take her so easily. I was maddened at the thought that she gave her virtue to someone like him. I was sickened that he asked for her hand in marriage.

I wanted to hate her, despise her, be rid of her, but to be honest even hatred required action, and at that point my body was too tired to act. I felt myself become numb and I spat at her for making me envious. Jealous for what I would never have.

I began to turn around, but Bella in her own attempt to retaliate at me, spun me back towards her, yelling, "And Rosalie! Edward was every bit as wicked in bed, as I imagined him to be, and when I am married to him, I will fornicate with him till my desires begin to bleed, and it will feel every bit as sinful as the first time he touched me on his balcony. Do you not remember? Or would you like to watch us again, you sick perverse... "

_Release your anger on those that have caused you anguish._

With the rose cutters in my hand, I struck at her face, slicing a gash from her cheek to her forehead.

I was trembling again, as I did the day my father had been killed. The tears welled up in my eyes as her father had came to her aid. He demanded that I leave his sight, and I dropped the bloodied tool.

As I walked away, I remembered the horse that took my father's life. His large brown eyes gazing down on me while I shook from disbelief within the stall, hay scattered about me. I remembered my mother's cries, as she looked directly at my bruised body, her words wickedly accusing me of his death. I remembered Alice's sadness, as she nuzzled against my father's lifeless body, a man she loved with all her heart.

I can not change what has happened to me in the past, nor can I predict what my path will be in the future. My actions are but not my own, simply my body set in motion, fueled by anger, and dejection. As I noted that my mother is dead to me, it is I that am the walking dead, doomed to let my soul succumb to the depths of its pain. As the words were spoken to me, the day I had forsaken my own God, the day I lost my innocence; _when your soul can suffer no more, free it._

One day I will learn the meaning of those words.

But for now... I am to live with my blackened heart.

* * *

So bad things can happen to good people... but it is how you overcome your past, that will determine your future. Right? This doens't make Rosalie forgivable... it just shows you how dark she really is.

I hope you enjoyed my right turn, and I promise we'll be back on track next week.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yeah, Cinderella has been nominated for The Faithful Shipper Award; Best Crossover!

Can I ask y'all to vote for Cinderella? http://thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com/vote(dot)htm

* * *

Sitting in Elizabeth's sleeping quarters, I began to calm myself. The pain from the gash was still throbbing and stung immensely but the ointment that Elizabeth had used, seemed to dull the overall ache.

As the ointment took effect, anger began to set in. Oh I had felt it strongly when I realized what Rosalie had done, but now as I sat there, truly contemplating her actions, the anger that I had felt near the orchid was nothing like the venom that I felt at this very moment.

She had been so quick to strike at me. Verbally yes, she had done this ever since she stepped foot within the manor, but today she wanted to thrust her own demons on me, and here I am, a victim to bear her scars.

I instinctively wiped the tears that had fallen, yet I was too numb to realize I had been crying. Yet, somehow this was different. These were not tears of pain, or sorrow as you would think, but as I said these were the tears of a violent outrage that was welling inside me. I began to pray quietly in my head while staring blankly at the wall.

_Please God give me inner strength. I am desperate for your guidance, but at this moment I fear that I could possibly do something malicious, so calculated and evil..._

I kissed my thumb, making the sign of the cross, closing my eyes as I took in deep breaths.

Then I heard the soothing voice of my beloved Elizabeth, my trusted servant.

"Bella, I know your father seems distant and in his actions, cruel, but I have never spoken of this until now, so please understand that this is not the norm for my disposition, yet I think it is time you know a little more about him.

"Bella, your father loved your mother madly, and before you were born, they were inseparable. I watched him court Lady Renee only over the course of six months before they wed. And when Lady Renee had you, your father could not have been more pleased.

"Yet, time took its toll on Lady Renee, and she weakened over the course of your younger years. You probably do not recall any of what I tell you, but your mother knew something was amiss with her health, and she became completely obsessed with your well being, spending every waking moment wrapped in your affairs. Your father sensed her health was failing and allowed her time with you, but in doing so, I feared he shut himself out.

"As you grew older, you bore your mother's beauty well, looking strikingly similar to a very young Renee. There were days when I brushed your hair, that I swear you could have easily had been your mother sitting patiently on my bed.

"Your mother kept her illness private, only speaking of her pain to your father. In turn, he immersed himself into his business affairs, keeping himself from the manor, hiding the fear that he harbored inside. You know Bella, I caught him once crying inside the stable. I asked him what his troubles were, and he could only speak of Renee. My heart bled for him, but I cannot change fate. I allowed him his privacy, yet noticed a severe change in him. He truly let go and when Renee became bed ridden, he could not bear to look at you."

Elizabeth slowly inhaled as she held back tears, holding her head up high, "I think you may remind him so much of his love, that he has severed his relationship from you. However, I do believe somewhere in his cold heart, he loves you something terribly." Elizabeth turned to face me, and there her tears spilled. "I do not expect you to forgive him, because I cannot."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I crawled into Elizabeth's lap, just as I did as a child, just as I did when my mother became ill. She held me tightly and whispered how much she adored my mother, and how much it pains her to see me like this. We stayed like this for several moments, until I heard a faint knock. "May I come in?" Alice asked.

I looked up at her, and she recoiled from the sight of my face. "My god Bella, your face! Elizabeth, how will she attend the ball?" Alice questioned, slightly running and dropping herself to my knees.

"We'll get her there Alice. You run along and make yourself pretty, and do not worry about us. We'll manage, we always do," Elizabeth said, pulling the hair away from my tear streaked cheeks. "The mask will hide a good portion of the scar, yet I fear the lower portion near your chin will still be visible," Elizabeth continued, while turning my face from side to side.

"Alice, you do understand that Rosalie has done this to me," I said suddenly, turning to gaze down upon Alice, who was still kneeling at my ankles.

"I do, Bella. There is something wicked in her, and I pray that it will be released one day. I just cannot comprehend... I can only pray for her soul, Bella," Alice said. Her eyes seem to be glazed over, masking her true sorrow.

"Alice, there is a story behind every soul, even the dark ones," Elizabeth sighed, and I knew that she was referring to my father.

Alice nodding at Elizabeth began to rise and leaned down gently kissing me on my wound. "I will see you my Lady." Turning back towards Elizabeth, she curtsied and left.

My father came in next, but as I hoped that he would continue his outpouring of support, he simply remained at the entrance to Elizabeth's room. I looked up at him and his eyes seemed swollen. For the first time, I noticed his age and his overall appearance seemed tired... older. He gave a half smile and turned to walk back out.

My heart that had begun to rise, sank immediately. Of course he left. He had never been there for me and purchasing the most expensive mask will not make up for his lack of compassion.

Hiding within Elizabeth's room, eerily, no one further entered to check on me, but as the darkness grew, I became inpatient. I waited for my family to leave and in the very late hours, they finally made their departure. An overwhelming sense of peace fell upon the manor and just as Alice had mentioned, Jacob and Leah were at my back entrance.

Looking at my face, they both pursed their lips in dismay, but whatever it may be that the two were thinking, they kept to themselves. Their silence spoke worlds to me, and I knew my appearance was horrid. Leah letting out a sigh, glanced over to Jacob while giving him a slight nod, then the two scurried into the manor, as if they were frantic little mice.

Elizabeth immediately began to freshen me and Leah helped place the gown upon me, pulling tight the corset that held my fragile waist in. Jacob respectfully, sat at the edge of the bed, amazed at our tenacity but thrilled to see Leah assisting me in my time of need. Truly, Leah could have held feelings of jealousy, but she harbored none. She was angelic in her disposition and doted on me, as if she were one of my hand maidens. Whatever tonight may hold, I was blessed to have them at my side.

When all was said and done, Jacob help placed the delicate mask over my tattered profile and stepped back to take in the vision.

"Bella, you are stunning. An absolute image of beauty," he whispered. Leah and Elizabeth both nodded and I felt the tears began to fall again. This time, they were tears of joy. I was closer to seeing my Prince; to free the lies that bound me.

"Thank you Jacob, you have more than been kind." I felt the emotions rush forth. "You are my savior in my time of need. May God bless your marriage, Jacob and Leah."

Leah who began to smile, simple reached for my hand. "Shall we?" And so it was time.

Jacob and Leah had been remarkably brilliant in this whole charade, yet as I sat inside the carriage, many thoughts began to surface. First, I was grateful that Jacob was able to retain a carriage instead of trotting off on the back of his horse. I'm quite sure the guards would have wondered, what Princess or Lady would indeed arrive on foot, or worse, side saddle on the back of a horse.

Second, I had wondered why no one had made an effort to keep me within the manor. Surely, Lady Lilith did not want me to attend, yet she did not even approach me after the incident with Rosalie. This made me feel as if I was truly that little in her eyes. To her, I was irrelevant at this point. Still this was unlike Lady Lilith to be so inattentive to me; not to bask in the Rosalie incident, made me feel she had other intentions.

Suddenly, a surge of fear flushed through me. _Edward_. Oh Lady Lilith means to tell him lies, this, I know. She had been preoccupied, too quiet to not further her inflictions on me. The anxiety began to set in as my desperation to find Edward began to overflow.

Feeling Agitated, my body began to tremble. My family had left so very late, and it had taken us some time to prepare me... _The time, what is the time?_

"Relax, Bella. Edward will learn the truth, and if he does not believe that you are his true love. Then he is not yours," Jacob said.

Oh the stress was too much. What Jacob was saying, was true but at the very least... I wanted to be there in a timely manner. Show Edward that I cared, that at all costs, I managed to make it to the ball. All of what I did was for _him_.

When I arrived, I could hear the festivities taking place. This only intensified my angst, and I pushed hurriedly through the carriage doors, practically leaping from the steps; the guards put in place, stepped back in surprise.

Without any direction, I began to run, hearing the guards call for me from behind. Their intentions were not to stop me, but to question my nobility. Leaning over my shoulder, while holding up my gown, I yelled back to the guards, "I am Lady Bella, I am here to see Edward. He is expecting me!" I could hear one guard stop in his tracks and question who Lady Bella was, then I heard his mumble regarding Cinderella's whereabouts. Too late, I had no time to explain.

Once inside I began to slow my pace, catching my breath as I frantically looked for Edward. I had forgotten this was a masquerade and everybody was wearing a mask. My only hope was that I would know once I gazed upon Edward, masked or not. His hair, those lips, they were undeniable traits, that he possessed. Walking steadily through the courtyard, the night chill kissing my neck, I looked for my lover.

If only I could find one person I knew, one member of the court. Surely, someone would direct me to him. The endless sea of masked strangers, drinking, lusting, groping each other began to sicken me. I pushed my way through the crowd. What was all this madness? Was I seeing things, or was the desire to see my prince causing me to be poisoned? I felt the world around spin, as the strangers me pushed from side to side. Then out of nowhere, I felt a hand grope at my bottom. I turned to see who the offender was, but my vision became blurred. I clenched at my head and ran towards the stone pillars, desperate to escape from the wicked throngs. I could hear my step-mother's voice in my head, laughing like a raven....

I ran down the hallway in need to find air, a space void of visitors.

When I reached the large doors to a room, I quietly went inside and began to take slow breaths. _Oh this corset is too tight_. I could feel faint coming on, and I sat to ease my nerves. "Why can't things be easy, I just need to speak to him? At the very least, explain who I am?" I whispered to myself. Then I heard a cough.

I stood up, looking around for the cause of the noise. "Who's there?" I called.

"I am sorry, my Lady. I was only finding refuge in a book. I am not one for these types of events, yet I am forced to make an appearance," the masked man replied. "What is it that bothers you, you seem very upset? Would it help to talk to a stranger?"

Feeling slightly better, I smiled because I felt so silly with my mask on. "I suppose, yet it is foolish for us to be in this predicament, isn't it?"

He only smiled back.

"I mean, it is one thing to be a stranger, but we do not even know of each other's face," I continued.

Somewhat amused, he only continued to smile.

Letting out a deep breath, I began. "I am looking for Prince Edward," I said.

"I see. And he is expecting you? There are many that he will be greeting tonight."

"Yes, I understand but he is expecting me. Well, I mean the other me." Not quite able to put it into words, I spilled my darkest secret. "I mean he thinks I am a servant, but I am not. I am a Lady, daughter to Lady Renee Swan," I said proudly.

"Ah, I remember hearing of your mother's passing. I am sorry for your loss, my dear. However, why does Prince Edward think that you are a servant?" He asked.

"Well, it is quite complicated but my father remarried and my new step-mother did not like the way I spoke to her. So she forced me to serve in my own manor?" I explained.

"And you were disrespectful?" He continued asking.

"Dear God no, I simply did not agree with the violent punishment she wanted to extract on my servants. So I spoke up... I suppose that is not being respectful of her position, but regardless, she does not love me. It does not matter, my own father will not speak of my worth. He allows it to happen, so I am destined to be a servant, but by force, not by birth."

"She nor your father has the privilege of removing birth given rights. Only the King and Queen can change that."

"Oh, I see," I whispered. "Regardless, she will paint a dark picture for Edward. I just know that she will tell him lies, and he will turn his back on me as my own father had done."

Though I could not see the masked stranger's face, he seemed to be deep in thought when he spoke. "What Edward thinks of you, matters how?"

Trying not to be disrespectful, again I began to open up. "He has asked for my hand in marriage. I was supposed to meet with the King and Queen tonight. But, he thinks I am a servant. If his parents do not approve, then he has said he will relinquish his title."

This time the masked stranger stood up, and placed his book upon the chair. "It appears, he does love you, for to relinquish one's title is quite severe. And you love him?" He asked.

"With all my heart**,**" I replied.

"Then he will forgive you. You should have trusted in him from the beginning. You understand now, why you are upset?"

"I do. I tried to protect my servants, and I did hope that my father would change all of this, but alas nothing has come of this deception."

The stranger came forward, and tilted my head to the side. "May I?" He asked. I nodded.

Lifting my mask, his lips parted, as he followed my wound to my forehead. "What happened my dear?" He said, while putting my mask gently back in place.

"I had a terrible fight with my step-sister, and she hit me with her rose cutters."

Suddenly nervous, I bit at the right side of my mouth, driving my canine deep into my lower lip.

Lifting his mask, he sighed while rubbing his eyes. "My son is a good man. If he does not forgive you for coming to him first, for telling him what has been happening to you, then he is not worth your sorrow."

I gasped as I realized who I was confiding in and immediately dropped to my knees. "King Carlisle, please forgive me. I did not realize it was you. I am terribly sorry to have burdened you with such frivolous woes." I said, the tears welling up in me, spilling onto my mask and cheeks.

Bending forward and lifting me, he placed his arms around my body. "My love," he whispered.

Quietly crying I replied, "Bella, your highness. Please call me Bella."

"Bella, you have my blessing. Now go and find your love." Pulling slowly away from the King, I glanced at the very ornate grandfather clock, with its beveled glass and its shiny metals; the pendulum swung as the arms marched forward. Then out of nowhere, chimed the loud bells of time.

_Midnight_.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This next chapter is a shorter chapter because it is EPOV. We don't want to hear too much from him, do we? I assure you, the women have much more to say.

* * *

Edward's POV

The day had been spoiled by servants running hysterically, desperate in their attempts to liven the castle. Today my family would hold a masquerade ball. An occasion where my older brother Emmett would announce that his wife, Spain's Princess Adelaida, is expectant with a child. For my other brother Jasper and I, we realized that this was far greater in significance; it is the birth of change. For my brother Emmett, oldest and heir to the kingdom, would be delivering what each country has expected, a child.

As things were finalized, a banner hung here, table settings placed there, I became anxious. For me, this would be where I would present my lover, my Cinderella, to my parents. I had already asked for her hand in marriage, yet as a servant this would be forbidden. This would mean the death to my title, for I would relinquish my own birth rights, to be able to live happily with the one I love.

I paced repetitively within my sleeping quarters, beckoning for the darkness to descend.

_Arrive nightfall, for I cannot bear to be without her anymore._

As the crispness of the evening began to slowly nip at our skin, I dressed myself, donning a full mask, eager to hide my identity. I would hope in doing so, that it would prevent unwanted attention, to which now the attention is not coveted. In the past, such an event would have been the ripeness to my fruit, as I would drink myself to an idiotic state of being. Though sleeping with other Ladies is forbidden, I would have certainly done what I could to have my way with all that caught my fancy, and if I was not satisfied, I would have called upon my servants to finish me.

Oh these auspicious occasions were indeed sinful, and I nor anyone can deny our part. The mask, symbolic for anonymity, gives a certain freedom if you will, to those with dark lust within their hearts. The wine and fruit, symbolizing gluttony, and not the actual act of eating, but the wealth that one must possess to embellish such an event.

It is amusing how true love provides clarity, allowing transparency for one to see such shame.

I am ashamed.

Yet, I am blessed. I have found the one that has redeemed my inner demons yet allows my desire to intensify to a height, that no submissive, no servant, could ever entice.

Cinderella holds the key to not only my heart, but the lock that cages my licentiousness. In my past, no such person would ever hold such strength over my emotions, though in my youth Maria had come considerably close, the difference being the feelings were not mutual and there lies the bond between my lover and I.

Earlier in the evening, we had dinner with quite an assortment of noblemen. Princess Adelaida was not feeling well, so it was best that the announcement be made, while people were still coherent and respectful of what was about to be spoken.

As Emmett presented his wife, cheers were yelled from all corners of the castle. Emmett and his wife were truly loved and looking over at my mother and father, I noticed my father's eyes glistened in pride. He was a very lovingman, a kind soul, but forced to marry my mother at a tender age. Though my father spoke little of this arrangement, my mother had confessed that my father had been very much in love with a young girl that he had grownup with, though she was nothing more than the daughter to a Viscount. I had once asked my mother whatever became of her, and she explained that the young woman had become ill and had passed.

When the dinner was over, the guests were invited to stroll the grounds and hear the music out in the courtyard. The wine would continue to follow, and the ball would become less formal. While glancing around, I realized the Swans were not in attendance, though Cinderella had been on my mind the entire time, it was the Swans that I entrusted to deliver her to this event. My anger began to build, as I resented their lack of respect for being late to such an event.

Grabbing a glass full of wine, I headed into the courtyard summoning one of our servants. "Be sure to tell the guards that the minute that Cinderella arrives, I want her escorted to my side, is that understood?" I yelled. The servant, slightly rattled at the tone to my voice, nodded while running towards the entrance.

As the hours passed, and the sky seemed to blacken, I felt my body become full of venom. Where was Cinderella?

I made do by trying best to greet our guests, desperate to let the frivolous conversations drown my rage as I waited for my lover, though my surroundings only fueled my anger.

As I felt my body go rigid from the touch of a woman, I spun as I meant to snap on her, demanding she removed her hands; yet there before me was Lady Lilith.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Where is whom?" She playfully responded.

"Whom?! Cinderella, Lady Lilith! Where is she?" I yelled, leaning into her, spitting my words at her.

"Oh Prince Edward, I apologize. She is back at the manor. She is being disciplined for her ill-behaviors," she said while letting out a sigh. Suddenly, her face became saddened, "I'm afraid she is not who you think she is. May I explain?"

_What?_ What does this woman mean? Feeling betrayed, I glanced over at Rosalie and Alice. Alice looked down and refused to look at me. Jasper, coming up beside me, whispered in my ear. "I could sense your anger, brother. Can I be of assistance? May I excuse Alice from this situation?"

My lips curled into a snarl and my nostrils flared, I nodded to Jasper, who instantly reached for Alice, escorting her away from my confrontation with Lady Lilith.

"Lady Lilith, explain yourself at once," I pleaded, but my tone was not of despair. It was disgust. What lies has this family thrust upon me?

"Prince Edward," she said and pointed to an area furthest away from the musicians. I began to walk in that direction, letting the two keep pace behind me.

Reaching an area where we could hear each other better, I began to question her again, "What do you mean to confess?"

"Prince Edward, I mean no disrespect, at all, yet I fear it is time that you learn more about your Cinderella." Shaking her head, while lifting her dress, she shifted her weight, "Her name is Bella, and she is not a servant. She has lied to you, and we had hoped that she would have respectfully spoken the truth to you, but I can see that she has not. She is the daughter to Charlie Swan."

In a time where I should have been ecstatic that my lover was of noble blood, I felt dizzy with deception. "Why was she dressed as a servant, why is it that she behaved as one?" I questioned.

"She was being punished. She had disrespected my position as Lady of the house, and so I felt it was necessary to correct her. She speaks ill to me for no reason, my prince. I fear that she is jealous of my marriage to her just today, she struck at my daughter for no reason, mocking Rosalie with her adventures with you, my Prince. In defense, my daughter accidentally struck at her face with the rose cutters she was holding. My Prince, I cannot let you be deceived any more. Bella is a rotten child."

Hearing of her tales, I looked to Rosalie for her agreement. She appeared to be stunned by her mother's words but did not speak up. I tried to look deeper into Rosalie's body language, and what I saw confused me. She gripped at the front of her dress, her lips parted, and her eye brows lowered in concern. I glanced over to Lady Lilith, and she had nothing but an expression of sorrow for me.

"Lady Lilith if what you speak is truth, then I wish to speak to Bella tomorrow." What I would say was irrelevant at this point because I was blind in confusion and anger. I do not like to be lied to, and if I cannot trust in my Bella, then...

Suddenly, a guest yelled it was midnight.

_Midnight. _What a mockery!

As I turned to walk away from the two, I noticed that they followed. I needed my space and hoped to lose them in the crowd, but from the side of me, came my father. I heard the two behind me gasp, as my father pulled a young lady from behind him, into my view.

I was in no mood to speak to anyone at this moment, but she lifted her mask and there stood Cinderella; Bella.

My eyes blurred in madness; the scar across her face? I turned back over my shoulder to look at Rosalie, at Lady Lilith. Rosalie with her eyes welled in tears, turned her angry scowl towards her mother.

Turning slowly back towards Bella, the words rolled from my drunken lips. "How could you lie to me, _Bella_? I had bared my heart and soul to you, yet here you stand, another?"

"Edward," she began to speak.

"It's Prince Edward to you!" I retorted.

Bella began to cry, while my father walked over to me, but I stopped him in his tracks. "Do not even think to understand, father! Give me my time. Let me speak my heart to this betrayer."

"Edward, compose yourself. This I command of you at once!" My father demanded, but alas, he had no power over me at that moment. I hurried past all of them, leaving behind the woman that I had loved. I was confused and hurt and in that stroke of midnight, she had nearly brought my death.

Sitting in my chamber, I knew I needed to be isolated. The alcohol had wicked ways with me, and tonight, it had consumed me, clouding my judgement. But, she had pierced my heart. She had not been a servant all along, and made a joke of my desire to save her and remove her from her lifestyle. I had fallen in love with a commoner. So I thought.

What could come of her deception? Why had she not confessed her identity in the marketplace?

I clenched at my head, as the pain began to throb. When I began to fall in a deep slumber, I felt the cool hands of my mother combing her fingertips through my hair. I shook my head in disapproval, wanting to be left to grovel in my own humiliation, but she did not leave my side, and hummed a lullaby as I closed my eyes.

"Edward, you may not want to hear this now," she spoke softly, "If you love this woman, and she loves you, then you must stand by her side, right or wrong."

Hearing her words through the wine and ache of my temples, I retaliated, "But she has betrayed me. Why would she pretend to be a servant? She allowed Maria to entertain her the day I asked for her?"

"Edward, did you allow the girl to explain? Your mind is wild with accusations, but even once did you allow her to speak? How can you for one moment, begin to understand what lies the Swan family has bestowed upon you?" Letting out a deep breath while easing off my bed, my mother began to speak again. "Your father is quite upset with your behavior tonight. You should apologize to him tomorrow, but Edward," she stated. I opened my eyes to show that I was listening. "You apologize first to Bella Swan. Do not ever display such infantile behavior again."

As always, my mother could cut me with her words.

Allowing slumber to take hold of me once again, I reflected on her comments. I had not even allowed Bella to say one word. I had run off at the stroke of midnight and the image of her white gown, her long chocolate locks, the crimson gash that splayed across her face, the tears that fell from her eyes; I had betrayed her.

* * *

A/N: If anyone finds a size 11 1/2 glass slipper, it's Edwards.


	17. Chapter 17

I love my Beta... I love my Beta... I am so happy that RL has allowed her to be tormented by my chapters once again. Evenflo78, kisses to you.

Also... *Squees* I have been nominated for a Silent Tear Award; Best Unknown Author. I am unknown and I think I'm an author, so I totally qualify, right? I'd love it if you voted for me! The link is on my profile page.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Waking up in the morning, I had a strange sense of renew, as I slipped from my bed covers and into a simple dress. I looked down, thinking, of all gowns to choose from, you are my most favorite; with ease you surround my curves.

Quietly, I opened my bedroom door and peeked into the hallway, being careful not to disturb _her__._Walking slowly over to Alice's bedroom, I opened her door with some trepidation. In these premature hours, she laid so very still. I blew her a kiss and closed the door softly, making my final descent down the stairs to a manor that I did not call my home.

As I strode through the back kitchen, some of the servants were already up, busy tending to chores easier done before the heat of the afternoon. Exiting, I felt a sense of admiration for them. _Them_. I had not even cared to learn their names.

Stepping foot on the dirt, wisps of dust pillowing around my feet, I felt drawn to walk into the forest. As if I was being guided by a spirit, that I had long cursed from my life, I continued on for quite some time, deep in thought, yet also lost in my musings, until I came upon the edge of our property and a very large lake.

It was grand in size and so very beautiful, with it's glass top sending tiny ripples of waves, teasing the shore as if it were tasting it with each pass. I had forgotten what it was like to observe such beauty. I had not done so in such a long time, I feared I would not know what beauty was if I fell upon it, but alas, it would not let me forget, and so I inhaled its gifts of sweet smelling air, as I walked towards a boulder that Bella was sitting upon.

Bella did not bother to acknowledge me and this gave me an opportunity to take a good look at her face. I felt incapable of feeling sorry for my actions, though the spirit seemed to tug at me and whisper to me, and this caused me deep regret. In this moment, forgetting Bella was even sitting next to me, I sent a thought out of my mind; _Did you forsake me spirit, as I had forsaken you? _

The trees boomed, as a flight of birds made its departure, causing Bella to gasp, as she grabbed at her heart.

Realizing this was my moment, I began to speak.

"I do not expect you to forgive me," I said while letting out a deep sigh.

Carefully pondering my next words, "Sometimes I am amazed at my own cruelness, but it comes without thought, without restraint and consumes me as if it were fire, and I was oxygen, one needing the other." I kept my gaze forward, staring aimlessly, as life began to waken all around the lake and Bella turned towards me, her expression indifferent.

With Bella now watching me, I spoke less in riddles, and began to release my pain. What she did with it, was not for me to care, for I did not deserve her emotions. I just simply wanted her to know. "When I was a young child, my father did unimaginable things to me, Bella. He touched me in ways, I cannot even to this day feel that I can confess, but know what I speak of, he _touched_ me."

Bella's lips began to part, as she seemed to be intently listening at this point.

"I begged, pleaded, yelled to my God to make it go away, to make it stop. Yet, he did not answer my prayers and just when I thought it could not get any worse, the demon found leverage as he always sought to torture me further. I lost my innocence in a meadow, a place that I thought I could hide and be safe, but even there among the flowers, he found me." Instinctively dabbing at my eyes, I continued to focus on a tree near the other side of the lake.

"I was devastated because in my head, I had nothing. I would never be able to find my own love, give myself to him, whether foolishly or wholeheartedly, that choice had been ripped from me. As I got older, I understood what he had taken, and I vowed with all the venom that pulsed in my veins; he would have to murder me before I allowed him to steal that from Alice. The worst part, Bella, she knew. My mother knew the entire time, and never did anything to save us. She loved him. Yet, she never looked upon that face that I saw, the reflection of a monster."

I had to stop for one moment, as the anger started to swell in me. This was my downfall, as it moved me, controlled my actions, fiddled with my words. Anger is a powerful emotion, and again I silently threw another thought out of my mind; _Spirit, take the anger from me today and drown__ it__ in the lake. It will pull me from your path, so this, I ask._

This time the wind began to swirl around us, lifting our hair for a few moments, and I felt a sense of peace consume my heart. A fish jumped out of the water, causing a splash near our boulder. I watched as Bella looked for the sound, then back at me, yet still she remained painfully silent. Sitting slightly taller, she leaned into me as if her body was beckoning for my story.

I took a deep breath in, "The day my father was killed, I had gone to him in the stable. Something came over me and I had finally worked up the courage to make demands to him. Though he had wounded me spiritually, I fought for my sister, and pleaded with him to spare Alice, but... he only became angrier, and pushed me into a stall. Bella, I have no idea what he would have done to me that day, perhaps beat me senseless? I shiver as I think about it, and Alice? He would have devoured her, this I can assure you. My savior came in the form of a beast, a beautiful horse that we called Moab. Do you know what that means Bella?" I asked. Bella, who had not uttered one word at this time, finally nodded her head.

"Moab means _father_ in Hebrew. Moab was the son of Lott and his eldest daughter, a product of their incestuous relationship. Do you know how ironic that is?" Not necessarily speaking to Bella, but casting my own observations out loud, I realized how truly evil my father was.

"Moab had become spooked when my father began to yell, and he lunged forward, trampling my father in a few passes." I took another moment to pause, needing to put that day, that part of my past, back where I kept it locked up. Looking at Bella, I could see she was about to speak.

"What happened to Moab?" She asked.

Raising my eyebrow, a slow grin overtook my face.

Bella, seeing the humor in her own question, smiled as well. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to make light of your story but may I ask what happened to Moab? I can you see that you survived," she said teasingly.

"Moab was killed by my mother. I believe I mourned more for that horse that day, than I did for any one person that has passed in my life. I never forgave my mother," I added.

"For Moab?" Bella continued to ask.

"No, for blaming me for my father's death. That day, I had lost two parents," I spat. Again I called my spirit, and the wind began to breeze, tickling my neck as it passed.

Closing my eyes, I quieted my soul, allowing myself a moment of silence, for I had never told anyone what had happened to me in the past.

"Rosalie, why are you telling me this? Why now? Does Alice even know?" Bella said, breaking my moment of peace.

"You know when people say they do not have the heart to tell someone? Well, my heart is too black and has prevented me from opening up to Alice, but it did not start just then Bella, it started when I was a child, no one to turn to, no one to speak of the atrocities that were being thrust on me. I was young, and ill-equipped to handle what had been dealt to me, and so I succumbed to the blackness. When I struck at you, I did not mean to hurt you. I simply let my own demons act on you, and in a jealous rage, I wanted you to feel a little of what I have felt like each day when I wake."

"Rosalie, jealous of what? Of my punishing? Of my sorrow over the death of my mother? A father who does not acknowledge me? And now, what... a Prince who thinks I betrayed him? When you walked out here, did you not notice that I am not crying? I have no more tears. Everyone I loved, that I put faith in, has turned on me, that except for my own servants, the ones that I live for. When you curse your God, do you not think I do not curse my own? I hated my mother for leaving me, for becoming ill, for abandoning me? The one person that I truly felt I had found love with turned on me. Do you know what it is like to have your true love, throw you away as if you were a dirty rag, soiled, damaged? He did not even let me speak. He just dismissed me, just as you said he would," she finished.

"Oh dear God, Bella, I am sorry that you see it that way." Drawing in my knees, while adjusting my gown, I realized how much damage my mother, and I had caused.

Feeling out of character, I took pity on Bella.

"Bella, he would be a fool not to love you. That is what I am jealous of. You are the light, to my darkness. I hope one day that I will feel comfortable enough to allow a man to come near me, but for now, I shall pay my penance."

Bella's composure became one of confusion as she tried to decipher my last words. I felt the need to explain to her further. "Bella, I am leaving. I cannot stay here, and be subject to my mother's evils any more. Will you care for my sister?"

"Where will you go?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"For now I will check on an elderly woman that I have always held close to my heart. I shall see if she needs any help." My thoughts quickly turned towards the woman that held a spot within me and as if the spirit were sending me further clarity, a warmth slowly spread through my chest.

"And Alice?" Bella asked.

"I am hoping that you will see she marry well. May I ask that of you?"

Looking as if she needed to think, she exhaled slowly, "I will do this for Alice and not for you. I agree that you must serve your penance, but I have faith that you will find your path." I did not expect Bella to forgive me, but amusingly, she became my breath in that moment, as I felt the weight of my past, lighten.

"And your mother?" Bella asked. I began to stand up, turning towards her extending my hand in assistance. She looked at it, as if it were poisoned but in a sign of good gesture, she put her hand in mind, and I pulled her up.

"I do hope that gash, heals. It does look less angry this morning," I noted. Bella nodded in agreement.

"I pray that it does not scar either, but it is quite severe. I should like to give you a scar across your face, but I have pity for the deep wounds that have pierced your heart for so long. Rosalie, will I see you again?"

I had to think about that for one moment, and I began to walk away but turning back to Bella, I yelled to her, "You asked about my mother? I give her to you, do as you please with her?"

Walking aimlessly into the forest, the spirit played with my feet and each step was mimicked by a pass of a breeze that seemed to call to me, leading me where it wanted me to go. When I finally looked up, I was in the stable, and I gasped because the sight of the horse in front of me, looked identical to Moab. My eyes began to tear, and I realized that I was further allowing the pain to drain as if it were an open wound.

I did not know the name of the horse, but I could see her large brown eyes, and they seemed to be speaking to me, telling me it was okay to take her as my own. I began to stroke her neck as I leaned forward, and took in her scent. "My dear one, when I know of you, I will name you but for now. I shall only tell you my name, for I am not worthy of your respect. I am Rosalie," I said, continuing to stroke the majestic beast that stood before me.

And with that, I prepared the mare and left the manor. I took nothing, perhaps because I valued nothing. My name, the only thing I had, I did not even want. When I came upon the end of the road, I turned the horse around and stared back upon the manor that had forever changed my life. _I will see you again, my sister._

Riding for some time, I came upon the castle and I realized the spirit had guided me without knowledge, for there was one more task left to be done. I had to sort the lies that had been spun.

Handing my beauty over to the guard, I looked back at him and reminded him that if he laid one hand on my horse, death would come upon him swiftly. Turning back around, I thought, _Oh Spirit, you cannot remove all the evil from me._

Demanding to speak to Prince Edward, Queen Esme appeared.

Bowing, I wondered why I was being honored with the Queen's presence.

"You may rise," she spoke.

"Queen Esme, I mean no disrespect but may I please speak to Prince Edward. There were lies told, and I feel compelled to _right_ the _wrong_ that has been caused."

The Queen eyed me suspiciously, but she asked me to follow her. Holding my breath, I could see that she was escorting me to the prince's chamber.

When we came upon his bedroom entrance, she opened both doors, and stood grandly near the wall, looking at me with disapproval. "My Queen, I do not agree with my mother, and I fear that she caused quite the commotion here last night. I apologize profusely for her actions," and with that I again bowed in her presence. When I rose, she appeared a little less angry, and had a glint in her eye that seemed to be in agreement with my change of heart.

Looking into the prince's bedroom, I caught sight of his paddle and then the cuffs hanging on a back wall. I held my breath in fear, as the blackness began to swirl around my entire being, binding me in place. _Spirit come to me now, spirit come to now, spirit come to now. _I chanted over and over again. Unaware that I had been reciting the words, out loud, I felt the hands of the Queen on my arm.

"He will not hurt you child, go ahead. Please tell him what you know," she said softly.

Trembling, I moved slowly into the chambers while taking slow breaths, keeping my eyes on the floor. I could see his back, as he was standing out on his veranda. The same veranda that I had seen in my blurred vision of his ventures with Bella. Again the blackness pulled at me, but I pushed forward. The sensation was overwhelming, as it felt like I was walking against a strong head of wind.

When I came upon the entrance of the veranda, I became still. Thankfully Prince Edward turned at that moment. "Rosalie," he spoke and I sensed an overwhelming sadness in his voice.

Showing respect, I gave a quick curtsy and tightened my fists for strength. Refusing to advance on an area, that clearly had elicited strong emotions in me, I decided to remain where I was. "Prince Edward, I come to tell you the truth. My mother has caused enough harm to Bella, and I cannot bear to watch her suffer any further. She has been nothing but respectful and in turn, only earned the whippings of my mother. It is true that she was forced into servitude, but alas my prince, there is no solid reason for her abuse. All Bella has wanted to do was protect the ones that she loved from this infliction, and so she bared the lashings, to spare her beloved servants. I can assure you, she meant not to deceive you, but she did not want to leave her home. Those servants are like family to Bella, and I can tell you that her father has done nothing to correct any of this. Please find it in your heart to forgive her."

With that, I decided it was time to for me to leave. This was not meant for me to discuss any further, yet he deserved to know the truth. The Prince never said one word, and strangely displayed the exact reaction that Bella had when I had first approached her; they were so much alike. I could only hope that this ridiculous tale that my mother had spun, would not hold any reprimands against Alice.

Leaving the castle, I patted my beauty for reassurance, _I have a good feeling about th__is_.

When I came upon Mrs. Sumner's property, there she stood in the garden with a few of her servants. I quickly jumped off my horse, walking her the rest of the distance. A young boy came to my aid, and took my horse off to be tended to. Watching the back of my horse, I called to her in my mind; _Ruth. I shall call her Ruth. For she has become my companion._

Completely lost in my thoughts, Mrs. Sumner came upon me and gave me a tender hug. Her touch was like a sculptor chiseling a piece of marble. In time, art would be created, but for now, it was still a work in progress. I hugged her back, taking in her scent of Lavender.

I had arrived with nothing, but had been given everything and Mrs. Sumner simply whispered in my ear.

* * *

A/N: Don't you remember the ending to Lost in Translation when Bill Murray whispers into Scarlett Johansson's ear. What did he say? Exactly.

Rosalie's character is dark, yet there is hope for her, however only she can create that hope.

Ruth in Hebrew means Friend.

Next we'll hear from Bella's POV.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you Evenflo78 for your edits and comments. I triple puffy heart you big time!

And thank you to my readers and those who leave reviews. Each one I take to heart, and some reviews I leave in my inbox for several days as inspiration to write. I quadruple puffy heart all of you.

* * *

Bella's POV

That morning, I awoke before the sun had risen, before life roused in its daily tasks; mother's tending to their babies, flowers blooming in desperation for light.

I retreated to my lake hoping the calmness of the water would provide some insight to my disastrous evening. Last night I had fled to the ball and made every attempt to find my love and confess my sins, but in his eyes, all he was willing to see was a betrayer, a woman of impiety.

Though I was in the wrong, and had not been truthful about my predicament, it was not without just cause. In my heart, I had done all I could and all I asked in return was for someone to stand behind me, to defend me. Alice had been my closest confidant, and truly without her, Lady's Lilith's tortures would have echoed two-fold, and yet it was not enough.

Elizabeth had always been like a mother to me, tending to my wounds, wiping my tears, furiously healing my broken heart, but alas, there was a void that neither Elizabeth nor Alice could ever touch.

Jacob had once loved me, but his love was meant for another. From the day he was born, fate would bring him one day to the arms of Leah.

The pain of my mother's death was acidic, and as I thought of her now, it felt as if someone was continually pouring this suffering, drip by drip upon my being. When would it end?

I had been so upset when Edward spat at me, his words venomous and sharp. He in one moment, turned on me and then without allowing me to speak, walked away. How dare he, after I had given him my lacerated heart, crucified by own family.

The King had been so kind to listen to my woes, and without passing judgment, brought me to his son. In that gesture, he had accepted me.

Nevertheless, as with all things in my life, it was now Edward, who had rejected me.

The King had made arrangements and had me escorted home. I fell asleep immediately in Elizabeth's bed, while Elizabeth fell asleep in a chair near her bedroom entrance. I had shed so many tears, that by the time I woke, there were none left.

My pain, disappointment, anger and desire had all collided in one calamitous moment, and in its place, a dark void.

Sitting quietly on the boulder that I had fled to so many times as a child, felt like a sign of defeat, but I had no where else to turn. I shivered at the coldness of the stone, the iciness of the morning dew, and both whipped relentlessly on my wounds; the back of my legs and face quivered in response.

Meaninglessly I stared at the water, in my eyes, no color was visible. My mind was empty and I did not try to think of anyone, or anything. I just let myself become numb, allow the chill to ravage me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a woman walking towards me. I kept my eyes forward, as Rosalie sat next to me.

I knew I should feel pain and anger, but with my weakened state of being, I had no strength to hate. Rosalie began to speak, and in her words, I lost myself to the sounds of her voice.

For her, I tried, and I listened, and even though my feelings were conflicted, complete and utter desperation began to consume me. I questioned her, and it brought a smile to her face. I wanted her to understand, that I knew.

The spirituality in the horse, the confusion of the physical pain, the lack of a parental figure, the lack of love. I could empathize and sympathize and yet at this moment, it would not be right. Her revelations were far, and she had much more to heal.

Gathering my own strength, I secretly prayed for her. Her story was only for her to tell, and for her to forge.

The wind had struck up, and swirled with the ends of my long locks, tickling the backs of my elbow. I asked her if I would see her again and in my heart, I knew I would.

Rosalie stood, offering her hand in assistance. I felt myself stiffen in disarray, but slowly put my hand in hers; forgiveness may or may not come, but regardless it would always be with substantial consequences.

As she walked away, she teasingly spoke of her mother. Her words hauntingly suggested, that she had rid herself of her old life, and strangely I found myself aching for Alice.

Gathering my own wits, I continued to walk along the shore of the lake, allowing the water to trickle towards me, then playfully run back.

What was all of this meant for? Did I even at this point have energy to care?

For Rosalie, she had given up, left to start anew, but for me, I remained.

I knew that I could not forgive Rosalie at this moment, but how could you sit coldly while one tells of their dark past? A child abused without reason, and in my eyes the most evil of all manner's.

Yes, I could. I could free my anger for her and wish her well. I would never in light of all darkness, wish what had happened to her on anyone. Never...

Continuing deep into the woods, away from the manor, I walked out of our property line and meandered through the dead leaves.

However, is it my place to explain to Alice why Rosalie had left? What has happened? Do I even understand what had been her epiphany?

Sighing, I stopped and sat upon a fallen tree. Then there is the issue of Lady Lilith and... my thoughts again began to drown me and for the moment, I dismissed them. The weight of all my troubles were far too heavy for me to bear.

Realizing I could only handle what has been given to me and not what has been taken from me, I decided to return home. Face my own family, fear no one.

Upon returning, the manor was fully awake. In the kitchen, stood Lady Lilith, a handful of flowers in her arms. "Today is glorious, is it not?" She asked me.

The woman seethed poison. I could only presume that Rosalie had left without explaining to her mother, but in light of what I knew now, she had no aura, the woman's silhouette was that of a female demon. To sacrifice your own daughter, I have no words for.

Refusing to comment, I quietly passed her and headed towards Alice's room. What lay ahead of me, ripped at my heart, as I thought about what I would confess to her, how harsh my words will be.

Tapping lightly on her door, I heard the soft sounds of her voice. Turning the handle, I entered and was immediately taken by the warmth that permeated her living quarters. I suppose I did not even notice how frigid my own body had become while I was at the lake but in my own mind, I attributed this feeling to the warmth that Alice generated.

Once inside, I began to close her door slowly, taking notice that Alice was standing by her window, gazing out as if she was looking for someone.

"She's gone," Alice whispered.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"Rosalie, she's gone. I watched her leave," Alice said as she turned towards me, tears in her eyes.

My heart sank at the sight of Alice.

"All I ever wanted for Rosalie... ," Alice began. "She was so troubled and then when she hit you... ," she continued, "she was devastated that her own evils had come to that. That she had become callous and cold as our mother. Why wouldn't she let me help her?" Alice asked, walking towards me as the tears slipped from her eyes.

Embracing Alice, I allowed her to release her pain. "Why would she leave me, Bella? Why?" She cried.

Holding back my own tears, I held Alice tightly. Yes, why did Rosalie leave? How cowardly of her to give such a hideous task for me to bear.

Pulling back, I reached for Alice's hands. "Come let us sit on the bed, I have some things to tell you." I said tenderly.

Escorting Alice to her bed, I remembered how Lady Lilith had taken my own bed from me and forced me to sleep among the cinders, how she had hidden all my gowns and forced me to wear the same dress, day after day. How she stripped my own home of my mother's presence and forced the weak man that my father is, to love only her. How she beat me relentlessly, scarring every inch of my backside, always forcing me to be wounded; a reminder of her empowerment.

With this, I gripped at Alice's hands, and the strength came to me, the truth holding no mercy. Finding my own voice, I began to explain to her all that Rosalie had confided in me, every unspoken gesture.

The words poured out of me, like a raging river released upon the valleys after a heavy rain.

The air felt thick, as I looked to Alice for any signs of emotion. She seemed to be... lost.

"Were you awake this morning when Rosalie left?" I asked, grasping at anything to break the silence.

Exhaling, Alice seemed to snap out of her distant gaze, "I had a bad dream. I do not remember the particulars, but it woke me, and somehow I felt compelled to look out the window. That's when I saw her riding off. She turned back towards the manor, and I just knew."

Again, my feelings shifted back to Alice, and I could not help but feel sympathy for her. Remarkably, she kept herself together.

Alice began to crawl up into her bed, and pulled her covers back. She patted the mattress beside her and removing my shoes, I did as she asked. There we both sat covered, and just looked off to the distance, each in our own mind.

"How did you feel about Rosalie approaching you this morning?" Alice asked.

"I cannot lie, I was bitter at first but too tired to fight my emotions. I guess you could say, she simply existed at that point. Her secrets were dark and it is not in my nature to turn on someone, even someone as wicked as Rosalie." I replied.

"So you forgive her?" She added.

"No," I sighed. "I do not forgive her for her actions, but I do not hate her as I did yesterday. With time my wounds will heal Alice, they are only superficial. Rosalie's scars run deep. I fear her wounds may never heal, and I am not that vindictive. I do not wish ill upon her."

"And my mother?" Alice continued.

"How do you feel Alice?" I retorted.

"If you must know, I despise her with every ounce of my being. I despise her."

I slowly reached for Alice's hand and held it. She had always felt neglected by her mother, but what she learned today about her was far worse, she had learned her mother had been deceptive; an illusion.

"So what shall we do about this?" Alice asked, while looking at me.

"Sleep," I begged.

"Bella, you cannot lay like this all day. You must see Edward. You cannot take what happened last night, as law. He has not dismissed you."

"That is it Alice! He did dismiss me, spat at me. My ego was bruised, but he tore it to pieces." I said angrily. I pushed myself deep under the blankets. "I hate him for that," I whispered.

Alice began pulling back the covers. "You do not hate him, give him a moment to explain. He has been blinded by lies."

"Oh Alice, that is it. He so easily believed her."

"Bella," Alice said while pulling me up. "He believed my mother because it is true. You are not a servant. So go explain to him, and if you wish, make him suffer for your kiss, but go and explain."

"Alice, please stop. May I truly speak my point of view," I said while holding up my hands. As much as my heart bled to be away from Edward, I could not help but feel bitter.

"What I am upset over is that Edward saw the fresh scar on my face, the tears falling from my swollen eyes. Even his father tried to intervene, but at that point, he talked down to me, as if I was unimportant. He spoke to me in a manner that I will not accept, not from any man. After all I have been through, I hate him for causing me these conflicted feelings. I will not grovel to him."

Alice who had risen off the bed to try and force me up, stood dumbfounded.

"I understand Bella. I will not speak of him any more, if that is your wish." Climbing back into bed, she whispered, "I just some how wished that your Prince would save you from this dreaded place, and that you would take me with you."

Leaning over, I kissed the back of her head. "I will take you, wherever I go from here my dear. I will not abandon you."

With the two of us being weighed heavy with the world around us, we both fell into a deep slumber.

_Before me, sat the Queen, glorious in her demeanor, though her face; it was taut and strict and her lips curled in disapproval. "Do you deny the crime of treason?"_

_Upon my knee, I heard the sounds of people laughing. I looked around me in confusion and saw nothing but masks; masks everywhere, the identities hidden behind them. I searched frantically for my father, for Alice, for Elizabeth._

_"They are not here to save you, do you deny treason?" The Queen yelled, while piercing the carpeted floor beneath her with her staff._

_I screamed in horror and pleaded with her, but my voice would not come to me. I tried to rise, but suddenly I was __pushed__ back down by the guards._

_I tried to shed tears, but my ducts had run dry. Why will no one speak on my behalf?_

_I shook my head frantically, nodding in disagreement._

_"Since you will not speak, you have proven you are guilty by submission." The Queen yelled, "Off with her head!"_

_I threw myself on the ground, and still my voice would not come to me. With my eyes on the floor, I peered towards my right and saw the face of Rosalie. She smiled at me but in a loving way. Her eyes encouraging and her hands gesturing for me to stand._

_With all the power within me, I rose, and heard Edward's voice. "Bella," he cried. _

I awoke screaming, "I did not commit treason!"

Edward, kneeling beside me, put both his hands upon my legs which were tucked underneath the coverlet.

Sitting up hastily, I brushed the fray hairs that spilled upon my eyes. Gasping for breath, I realized that I was still in Alice's bedroom. Seeing my father standing near the bedroom door, his smile turned to sorrow, he began to speak, "Bella, you must have had a bad dream. Bella, Edward is here to see you."

I looked over at Alice, who was now sitting up as well and completely alarmed at my outburst. Turning my attention back on Edward, I suddenly came upon the realization that he was here, with me, in this bedroom.

Edward looked back over his shoulder, and my father nodded, adding, "As we discussed, please inform King Carlisle of our conversation.... and Edward, please, you have my blessing."

_His blessing? _I sat there dumbfounded that these two men, one who has never been there for me my entire life, the other, who left me standing with a gash across my face, swollen with tears at the disposal of the women who punished me. These two feel they have the right to discuss me?

Edward then turned to focus his gaze on me, his eyes soft and pleading, "Please Bella, I know that I left you without reason or a chance to speak. That was wrong of me, and from the bottom of my heart I ask for your forgiveness. For long as I shall live, I will never let anyone hurt you."

Again I thought to myself, my father has never appreciated me, and the woman he married beat me, but in all of what I had to endure, Edward hurt me the worst, and I shall see to this that he never does it again.

Alice seemed to be holding her breath near me, as the tension in the room was overwhelming.

Edward licked his lip nervously as he waited for my response, "Please Bella," he pleaded, "Will you marry me?"

At this very moment, Rosalie flashed before my eyes. Her future ahead of her, her past but the wind. She had chosen a new path and did not let anyone dictate to her, her outcome.

This was my chance, my one and only chance. With my words, I could now take ahold of my own future and what I wanted for my self.

Drawing on my inner strength, I braced myself for what could be the worst decision I have ever made in my life. Or the best...

"Edward," I began.

* * *

A/N: "Hope is brightest when it dawns from fears." Sir Walter Scott


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you to my Beta, Evenflo78. I value her encouraging words. Luz you Evenflo78!

* * *

"Edward," I began. Then I took a moment to myself. I pleaded; let my thoughts be my own, let my actions for the first time determine what is best for me. A thousand images flashing before me, time stopping for no one, the air becoming thick, and then... lifted.

Smiling, I knew that this was what I wanted.

_No reservations._

"Yes," I finished.

Edward did not sigh, because he was not holding his breath. He looked calm, as if he gave me the courtesy to speak whatever, and however, I would have chosen to speak to him. I appreciated that, though off in the distance, I could see my father rubbing both his eyes in frustration.

Edward reached for me, and in my gown, shoeless, I crawled out of bed and into his arms. Lifting me, he began to carry me out of the room, but as I got near the door, I began to panic. Sensing my distress, Edward spoke as he turned, "Alice, please take with you what is essential at this moment. I will send someone for the rest."

Alice looked confused, but I let a smile slip my lips, and she pounced out of bed and patiently followed behind us. My father had a look of indifference, neither sorrow, nor anger, and now was not the time for my questioning. I did not speak a word to him, as Edward passed.

Coming down the stairs, I could hear a commotion down in the foyer, and once we came upon it, I could see the accuser. Lady Lilith seemed frantic as she asked for Rosalie, but once she caught a glimpse of me, her anxiety turned to pure envy. Never would she allow me a moment of her heart. She stood suddenly silent, and by her side now appeared Elizabeth.

_Oh dear Elizabeth._

My tears began to spill at the sight of her wet eyes, and she kissed her right fingertips, extending them out towards my direction. Accepting her gesture of love, I reached for it, clenching my hand into a fist and then bringing it to my own lips. I could not bear the thought of leaving her, and I buried my face within Edward's neck.

If Lady Lilith had any devotion to her own children, she would have stopped her daughter from leaving, but alas, only silence behind me. Peeking out from Edward's neck, I could see Alice being escorted to another carriage, and this would mean that my prince and I would be alone in our very own. This would give me time to think.

Edward did not want to let go of me, and within the compartment, I sat huddled within his grips. I did not look out my window, but felt the manor and what it had become to me, leave me, as if it were a billow of smoke being pushed aside by a gust of wind. Once we were off the property, the feeling had all but dissipated. At least only for the moment.

Still, I had a lot weighing heavy on my mind.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes, my love."

"How did you know that I was concerned about Alice?" I asked.

"Rosalie had come to see me," he sighed. "She had explained everything to me." Moving slowly, he began to brush the hair on my right side, gently behind my ears.

"I see. That woman is just dreadful, Edward. Can I... ," I started to say, only to have Edward understand my thoughts to which he quickly interrupted.

"Ah, my dear. You are not in the position to distribute punishment," he answered.

Feeling unsatisfied with his shortness, I began to ask more questions. "What did you speak to my father about?"

"My love, can we not discuss your family later? For now, all I can think of, is you. Bella. My only concern, is to marry you." His eyes soft, pleading with me to release the anger for just one moment. Taking in the green hues of his iris, I let my past fade from memory. Before me, I had my prince.

I could not help but smile as we came upon the gates to the castle, that I had made this decision willingly, on my own. I had chosen him, I had decided to be his wife. I was not being brought in as a servant, or being masked and ambushing some ball. I had been asked, cordially, and had accepted, on my own, because I loved him.

I started to wish my mother was here to share this with me, and suddenly my heart began to ache. Edward lightly traced the outline of my scar, starting at my the top of my right forehead, and down to the left side of my cheek, closing in and placing a delicate kiss on my lips.

_I loved him. _Yet, I had come so close to leaving him.

Gripping him with both my arms, I squeezed as hard as I could playfully. "You are mine," I said softly.

Edward's eyes widened, and his mouth parted with a sinful turn of the right corner of his upper lip, "Indeed, I am," he responded.

Again, when the guards and servants began to tend to us upon our arrival, Edward whisked me into his arms and carried me through the entrance. I could feel my body tense, as the thought of the Queen came to mind, but instead I was greeted by King Carlisle.

"Your mother is very excited Edward, she is off tending to the details of your wedding," the King finished.

Edward gave me a quick glance, and placed me gently upon the floor while whispering into my ear, "I did not assume, only hope my love."

Ah, my Prince without knowing, already knew me better than I knew myself. Walking towards the King I began to curtsy, but instead the King reached for both my hands and pulled me into an embrace. "May I have the pleasure of speaking to you this afternoon?"

Why he asked, puzzled me, but again, I reveled in the respect that both Edward and his father were bestowing upon me. For once, I felt of worth. "But of course, my King. May I freshen up before our meeting?"

Smiling, and placing a light kiss upon my head, he replied, "Yes, please. Do what you need to do to feel comfortable. After all, this is your home now."

When I thought that I had taken control of my feelings, my body, my mind, it became unraveled in just his few words. _My home_.

I gritted my teeth, and begged myself to be strong. To hold back the tears that wanted so much to flow. I had fallen in love with a Prince....

Hearing the sharpness of a woman's voice, I knew instantly who was to come for me. I looked for her, and there she was. "Bella, usted esta aqui!" Maria yelled.

"In English," the King called out.

Maria gave a quick wink to the King and ran over to hug me, dropping her basket and fabric in hand. "Oh mi cara," she began all the while touching the wound upon my face.

"You will wait till this heals?" She asked. I looked over to Edward, and he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Maria. We are ready now," I replied confidently.

"Of course!" She fired back. Then grabbing my hands and Alice, who was now quietly standing behind me, escorted us to our new rooms.

When Maria came upon a large door, she opened it up, implying that it was to be Alice's bedroom. I turned to Alice and realized I never asked her if this was what she wanted. As I was about to have the discussion with her, the door lightly swung open revealing its content.

The room was mesmerizing. The carpet that encompassed the floor, donned brilliant pink flowers. Yet the pink was not a soft pink, or blush, it was a darker pink, a more vibrant pink and this color was translated into the cushions on the seating, the bed coverlet and the walls. The room was entirely pink with very minimal sections of cream and gold.

Alice walked slowly into her new space and turned back towards me with a smile so big, I could see each tooth in her mouth.

Following her lead, I quietly entered. "This is what you want?" I asked.

Alice walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck. She clutched me tightly while saying the word _yes_ repeatedly.

As I pulled back, Maria motioned at me to follow her, but Alice was too elated to continue with the tour. "May I stay here?" Alice inquired.

"Yes, of course. It is your room now, Alice. Make yourself comfortable. When are you ready, please come find me, and I will finish the tour with you. That is, unless you want Jasper to show you the grounds?"

Alice practically clapped her hands in jubilation that both and I and Maria could not help but laugh at. It was clear, that she had forgotten; _Jasper_.

Following Maria out, leaving Alice to indulge in her new space, we ventured but only to the next room. "This will be your private quarters, and when you are wedded, you may then sleep with your husband, but this will still always be your own room to do what you wish."

Beyond the dark wooden doors, I gasped at what lie before me. I could never dream of such wealth and decor. The room, which may or may not be the same size as Alice's was heavily lavished in fabrics of various shades of blue. Only the ceiling offered relief of golden arches and bodies of warm cream. A grand crystal chandelier hung low over an arrangement of chairs off to the right, and in the center, a large marble fireplace.

"This is room is fit for King,"I exclaimed.

"Or a princess," Maria added. "The Queen is fond of blue, and this used to be her favorite room. She wanted you to have it."

"Oh Maria, I couldn't. That would be cruel to possess her favorite room." I felt so overwhelmed and so terribly humble at such a gift.

"Have you forgotten everything I have taught you?" Maria asked.

"No, I have not," I said, my back straightening and my shoulders squaring. "I adore my room and will be so very delighted when I can express my gratitude to the Queen."

Maria eyed me, while giving her nod of approval. I had not forgotten, I just did not feel deserving of such grandness. It was still very hard for me to process all of what had occurred over the last few days. Yet, things still did not seem resolved.

"Maria, will you help me get ready? I wish to spend time with King Carlisle."

As I was being pampered, I lovingly teased Maria about the day I had come and had almost been trained as Edward's servant. Maria smiled and reciprocated back, that the training I would have been given was invaluable regardless of my class. She then went on to remind me, that the honeymoon would proceed the wedding. What she was implying, I did not want to learn at that moment, but I had my suspicions.

Being escorted out into the garden, I was immediately hit by the scent of the roses. _Rosalie._ I remember Edward saying that she had come to explain, and I wondered what she had confessed. Rosalie with her demons, she had come full circle and could not find a way out. After all the hate that she felt towards me when she first arrived, I had been her catalyst, I had been the variable, the person that would change her fate.

The further I walked out, the stronger the aroma became and this time, I embraced it. Allowing Maria to guide me, I titled my head up towards the warm sun, closing my eyes, following the fragrant roses along our path. Soon we came upon a grassy area, and I watched Maria nod, as she left me to King Carlisle.

"You are looking much happier by the moment," he added.

"Rejuvenated, is more like it." It was true, my soul was beginning to renew.

"Did Edward apologize?" King Carlisle asked. I felt a little strange speaking to his father, my king, over topics such as these, but his expression was so loving, so genuinely caring, I could not help but confide in him as I did the night before when he was but a masked stranger.

"He did and I accepted his apology, but I was very upset with his behavior last night. I did not realize this till early this morning. I almost refused him but alas, I do love him dearly."

The King looking amused, began, "I would not have blamed you, Bella. He was more than rude, he was undeserving of your affection. Shall we punish him?"

The King began to laugh, as my look turned to one of dread and horror. "Bella, I will leave that to you. Wives are very good at inflicting punishment on their husbands." Again, I felt confused, but seeing the glee in his eyes comforted me and helped me realize he was mocking me.

"May I call you Carlisle?" I asked.

"You may call me father, Bella. You will soon be my daughter-in-law and there is no need for formality."

"Did you choose to marry Queen Esme?"

Carlisle looked deep in thought, and he puckered his lips while looking at me. "You know. No one has ever asked me, and I would not ever speak of this, if I wasn't already so fond of you. Esme is a good woman. I love her, but I did not choose her. The woman I chose, I could not be with. She died young, and I feel at times, that I wished I had done something to keep her with me. When I found out how very sick she was, it was too late. I did send for her, but she had just passed away. I regret not being there for her and a part of me feels that if I had been at her side, regardless, I could have known early on of her illness, and I could have saved her. This guilt I will take to my death."

"Kin.. Father, I am sorry I brought those memories back," I started to say.

"Do not be sorry, Bella. It is my own to bear, not yours. This is why I was very hard on Edward. I did not want him to suffer what I had endured. You know that Rosalie had come?"

"I do, Edward told me about her visit."

"It is what motivated Edward to come to you. However, that is what angered me further. I had many words with Edward before he left for your manor. I wanted him to understand a real man would never have left. If Edward took two steps away from you last night, then he should have run five steps back to your arms at that very moment."

I smiled as I listened to his words. It was then that he moved to an area near the left side of the garden.

Pausing underneath a large elm tree, Carlisle gestured for me to sit next to him. Looking for a clean spot, I lowered myself down to the ground.

"Bella. Edward has explained that your father has asked for a divorce? I will be granting him this on the grounds that your step-mother has bore false witness against you. Do you agree?"

I did not expect our conversation to turn so quickly, Carlisle's facial expressions were of concern, and he seemed to be eager for my response. I chose my words wisely, understanding the seriousness of the accusation. Yet, I wondered; my father has asked for divorce?

"It is true," I replied sheepishly.

"Then it shall be done. I would like you to get a good night's sleep because tomorrow you shall see justice be served." With that the King patted my hand in assurance and began to speak about the excitement of the soon to be birth of Prince Emmett's baby, Jasper and Alice being very fond of one another, and alas my wedding.

I sat there for quite some time and allowed the king to speak without interruption but in the back of my mind, I feared for tomorrow. _What will happen to my father?_

* * *

A/N: Well, come on now. She had to say yes on her terms, right?

So what do you think should happen? Who should be punished and how? I'd love to hear your input!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you to my beta, Evenflo78 (Who has a very enthralling story called Invoking Kismet- Two words; Yummy and Emmett). She has been my beta through two stories of mine and I couldn't adore her more.

* * *

_CinderBella's POV_

That night, I felt somber, confused, but elated and justified. My feelings were volatile and conflicting to say the least, but it terrified me to no end to wait for the fate that would be bestowed upon my home, my father, my name. I dined alone with Edward, and took comfort with Alice in the late evening. She too, looked to me for some consolation, but alas, I could not offer any. No. I had succumbed to the whims of a mad woman, and had never been comforted by a man, who by birth is my father. When my mother was dying, it was I that held her as she took her last breath, not my _him_. But then there were the servants.

Oh my stomach ached in misery, and the hours seem to slip by, bringing dawn forth without any sleep on my part.

As the castle began to awaken, I allowed the chamber maids to enter and help assist me in getting ready for the day. I could not help but give my body whole to them, for it was weak and tired. Anxiety had wreaked havoc on me and the bottom portion of my eyes were swollen from being open all night.

I could hear Maria now in my head. This was no way for a Princess to act... Nevertheless, a princess I had not become yet. Holding my head high, I prepared myself mentally for what lie ahead.

As the morning wore on, Edward made his way to my chamber, allowing Maria to formally escort Alice to the Great Hall, while I would walk hand in hand with him at my side. Since I am not of royalty, this was saying a lot on Edward's behalf, but it meant a tremendous amount more to me in my heart. He would be there when my family would arrive, and he would be holding my hand, consoling me when....

The thought tore at me and I could not help but place my head lightly onto Edward's arm as we walked. "Bella, this must happen. You understand that?" Edward began to speak softly.

The Great Hall was filled with the neighboring Lords and Ladies, and when I looked closely to the couple nearest the royal guard, I cringed as I could make out the figure of my father. To the left of him was a tearful Lady Lilith.

As all was called to order, only King Carlisle and Queen Esme sat on the raised platform that adorned the end of this very large room. Edward and Alice both flanked each side of me, both lightly touching my exposed arms, sending warmth into my being, as I found myself cold and nerved by the entire formal process.

The first to be called was my father and his petition for divorce. This was granted instantly leaving Lady Lilith now fallen in her place, bowed over with her face deep within her hands. There was tremendous noise within the room, and the King did not dismiss my father. From there he proceeded with his next proclamation. Conspiracy.

"Edward, what is happening? I cannot hear what is being called to my father," I said to Edward, pleading for him to explain. "What does he mean conspiracy?"

Edward kept a watchful eye on his father, his eyebrows taut and curled slightly upward as he tried to listen carefully to his father's next words. "He is calling for punishment, Bella."

"Next, I will leave you with your manor but your servants are not your own. You will hand them over as a tribute for your conspiracy to lie to the kingdom. Did you not stand before my son, and allow your daughter to be taken as a potential submissive?"

This I heard without Edward's help, and I watched my father, his head held low, shake in agreement with what the King was saying, yet at this moment it was not him whom I held fear for. It was for my servants. I licked my lips incessantly, as I fumbled with my fingers, praying for the deliverance of my loved ones. I would scream in horror if harm came to Elizabeth.

"It is done then, all of your servants will be awarded to your daughter, heir to your possessions, Bella Swan."

_What?_

"Next," called the Queen.

The guards then lifted my father, who looked very weak in the knee, and as he was being turned, he caught my gaze and offered a half smile. I did not return it, and as I saw him being ushered away, I realized how much damage he had allow to come his way. For this, he would never be a part of my wedding, for this, he will never know his grandchildren. This will be my vendetta, my own punishment to serve. But alas, I had finally been rewarded. The King's words were like angelic whispers tickling my ears. The servants belong to me, and they will live with me here within the castle. For Elizabeth, I will grant her freedom.

The tears began to well up in my eyes, as I thought about what I would say to Elizabeth when the time would come. She would not go quietly, and I would have to be harsh in my words, but her body and soul would relish the thought, her final years, free to find and visit her own family.

Suddenly, I heard Lady Lilith scream. "Edward, I'm sorry. I missed that. What just happened?" I asked.

"Lady Lilith has been torn from her nobility, forced into servitude here at the kingdom. She has been reduced to kitchen help," Edward said as his expression became severe.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"It is, Bella. She is at the mercy of the others there, and they are free to call upon her as they please. She will be, in a sense, their submissive." Edward finally explained. The words rang out harshly, as I spun instantly to gauge Alice's reaction.

All I saw was her face shaking back and forth, her lips tightened in anger.

"Alice?" I spoke with sincerity.

"For what she had done to Rosalie, this is not enough. It is a start... " She replied. Her words shocked me, but they held truth.

And so my attention turned back on the woman that ripped my world into a thousand tiny fragments, only to be pieced back together unknowingly by her own daughters. I remained still, till she was taken away, forced to initiate her punishment at that very moment. As the court was being dismissed, I watched as the whispers began to circulate and sweep through the room. Some were calling shame on my family, some felt remorse.

Regardless, I held my ground and did not move. My fists clenched and my body stiff, I did not let others steal these moments from me.

My prince tried to console me, and beckoned me to leave, but I simply could not. All that I wanted, was a moment to myself, and without any further questioning, Alice and Edward allowed me my privacy.

When the room emptied, I sensed a presence behind me and as an angel who guards its chosen soul, I knew he was there to offer me his kind words but once again.

Turning to face King Carlisle, he walked up and embraced me. "It must be done my dear," he whispered.

"I understand completely, my father. I am just... indifferent at the moment. Will they laugh behind my back when I wed Edward?" I asked.

"You know. Only those who risk going too far, can possibly find out how far one can go."

As always, his words, the sound of his voice, the soft movements of his facial muscles bring nothing but a smile to my face.

"And if you wish my dear, anyone who dares laugh at the princess, shall pay with their life." Carlisle said with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Come, let me deliver you to Maria and Adelaida. They are busy with my wife attending to the details of your wedding, it would be good for you to join them," he added.

Letting out a long sigh, I slipped my arm into Carlisle's and allowed him to lead me, wherever he sought fit. I had witnessed my father be stripped of those who cared for him and his family. Some as Elizabeth, have served several generations of Swans. This would be hard on him, and he will have to suffer for his inadequacies. As for Lady Lilith, I can only imagine.

A shiver flushed through me, as I tried my best to put the events of the morning behind me.

Being delivered to the hands of Maria, she took me within her arms. "Do you feel any better?" She asked.

"I think I will as time goes on, but let us not worry about my feelings for the past. I want to devote my attention to my wedding."

With that, Queen Esme entered my blue room and held a smile so big, I could not help but return one.

"My dear. Are you ready for your alterations?" The Queen said blithely and from there I gave myself willingly over the course of the following week, allowing my body to be conformed, contorted, squeezed and readied for my gown. The dress of course, having already been made but was fitted to my dimensions, with the seamstresses working vigorously around the clock. No detail was spared, and by the second half the week, the dress was magnificent.

As I informally walked the grounds, early in the morning, I had found myself time and time again, sitting solely under the tree that Carlisle and I had once resided under. It was there, that I could lose myself in thought, ponder the future, and joyously think of my soon to be husband.

Queen Esme had made it clear, that Edward and I were at this point to be kept considerably separate, as to bring anxiousness to our honeymoon. I did not mind these orders much and found that Edward had a harder time maintaining his distance than I. Often, he would send a servant in, asking for me to leave the chambers and assist in a matter that beckoned my approval. Of course, there were no decisions left to me, and this the Queen knew, but alas she said nothing and only watched as I would slip from under the tailors and run playfully out in the hall, only to find Edward hiding within a nook, or doorway, or underneath the stairs. Always stealing kisses... dangerously I might add, as his hands longed to wander and I, longing for his touch, desperate for his comfort.

As I watched a beetle make it's way over the blades of grass near my foot, I heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, there you are my dear. I could not wait any longer, and to be honest I tired of doing nothing. Come let me see my young one," Elizabeth called out.

My eyes darted up to her, and instantly I felt as if I were on young child, being spoken to by a long lost grandmother. "Oh Elizabeth! How I missed you!" I cried. Running into her arms, I held her so very tightly.

"You have no idea how many times I thought to look for you, but they have kept me quite occupied with the wedding," I added. Elizabeth pulled back and her face showed no disappointment.

"Silly girl, I have been here, at the castle. I am fine, my love. Only bored as there is nothing for me to do. Your Edward has a way of keeping sure that I am not given any tasks. As if he is doing me a favor."

"Elizabeth, he is doing what I meant to do the moment you became mine." I said softly. For this, Elizabeth began to look sad, and confused. "Elizabeth. I grant your freedom."

Instantly, I saw extreme misery in Elizabeth's worn face. She shook her head in disbelief, and I could not gage if she was in shock of my words, or.... angry.

"You understand I do this, because I love you, as a mother." I continued to explain. Still standing in silence, she took a moment and slightly knelt over. Standing tall, she looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Oh my love, it is you that do not understand. I have serviced your family, since I was a child. This is who I am. If you mean to send me away because you can not use me here at the castle, then I will go, but you are my family, Bella, and as long as God will allow me to live, I shall wish to live it with you."

I had miscalculated Elizabeth's feelings. I thought I would be firm, force her to accept her deliverance, force her to start anew, but... in this instant, I realized. It is I that needed her.

"Elizabeth, of course I want you here with me. Who will take care of my children?" I asked. Elizabeth, whose eyes had become worrisome and inflamed, choked, laughing at my comments.

"Oh, dear. If they are anything like you, then you will most unquestionably call for me." She replied. As she reached for my hand, I began to walk with her as equals.

"Sometimes I fear that this is an illusion, a dream, and at any point. I will wake up." I confided to her and it is with this thought that the days bled on.

Again I became doomed in the scuffle of tasks, fittings, invitations, settings, guests, the coming of my wedding. I was overcome with anxiety and my body felt feeble, that at my last alteration, I fell into a deep slumber. A sleep that was thick and delicious, and I began to fear I would never wake.

_The chapel felt enormous, it's stained glass offering rays of colored light filtering through dark oak beams, and gold trim._

_On each side lay rows and rows of red pews, filled with eyes, all upon me, all in deep whispers of prayer and adoration._

_Beyond the pews lay colossal marble columns, atop each one lay a carved cherubim, its trumpets tilted upwards towards the heaven._

_In front of me, a priest in front of an altar, his words monotonous but direct. He speaks to Edward and I, his words reprimanding, his words reminding. _

_For the guests, the Queen and King, the priest, and Edward and I, we stand here before God and all his glory. _

_I turn as Edward lays a kiss upon my lips, his mouth moves effortlessly to my ears, his whisper only audible to me, "Awake Sleeping Beauty." _

_As I look around, the sound of happiness adorns the chapel, it's noise echoes within the stone walls. _

_I realize at that moment, as I turn before the crowd. This is not a dream.... _

It is in this moment, that I realize. I am... Princess Bella Cullen.

As the evenings festivities continue without us, it is time for Edward and I to make our ascent to our bedroom as husband and wife. I before him, am led by Maria, our conversation is private, but has long been discussed before this night has ever taken place.

I freshen myself and strip to my undergarments. From there, I await my lover.

As he opens the door to our chambers, we are alone, I before him, feverish for his desires, and he now before me, his eyes wide in astonishment. I have in my hands, a small leather whip, as he approaches me, I place my fingers lightly to his lips. "Shhh, my love."

As I come around him, I kick gently upon his back thighs, causing him to fall forward to his knees, but as he tries to recover, I kick him again, and he falls flush with the carpet. "As I wish," I say to Edward.

Walking around, I begin sitting on my knees in front of his face, I use my whip to raise his chin, his eyes are famished and pleading. "You will not speak tonight my Prince, for it is you that will submit to me." Edward's lips part as his breath becomes unsteady. "As your wife and your lover, I will discover you in ways, you have never dreamed could be awakened."

As Maria had been privately training me, my words mark my strength, my body still healing from its past, I give myself to Edward, and he tonight, will give himself to me. He will be allowed no limits, for as his lover, I will satisfy all his fantasies, his darkest desires.

I lean delicately over meeting his lips, permitting his eyes to scan my bosom spilling over its corset. "I love you..." I say and with those words, I bestow a soft kiss to his lips and his lips mouthed the words back. Eternally, our lips to be never separate.

_And the Prince and the Princess lived happily ever after._

THE END

* * *

Carlisle quote "Only those who will risk going too far, can possibly find out how far one can go." T. S. Elliot

I just wanted to express my gratitude to all who have come to follow and love this story. It is heavily inspired by Anne Rice's Sleeping Beauty trilogy, so without Anne and her wonderfully creative tales of eroticism, would this story not have been born.

Last, I would like to you leave you with a teaser to my next story.

_**Enchantment**_

_(Summary: In a far away land lived a princess. A horrible, dreadful princess. She is hated by all, loved only her parents. Her guardian Angel, aware of her soon to be untimely death, attempts to lead Princess Bella down a new path. A path that takes her to a youngwoodsman, named Edward Cullen. Can his love for her, be the key to change her destiny?)_

Teaser:

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. As darkness lay over the earth; God separated light from the dark.

I cannot remember time before I existed, but once breathed into life, I gazed for the first time upon my maker.

Love consumed me, as I was given the task to watch over a soul from existence to death, changing the course of their life if you will, guiding them on to the path to redemption. To whom I appear, I do not choose, though, I know of you before; I know of you after. In your world, you would call me a Seraphim; An Arch Angel. I know of your entire life before you have even taken your first breath.

You need not be concerned of my name, but many call to me as Uriel.


End file.
